


Between the Lines

by Annibelle_White



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Sex Club, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibelle_White/pseuds/Annibelle_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba returns from the City jaded but on a mission: kill the man responsible for the atrocities she witnessed in Quadling Country growing up. She knows just where to find him. Unfortunately, she can't get in without help. The back room of the Philosophy Club is exclusive and couples only. Fiyero is out on the prowl, like he would be any night, when he spots Elphaba at the Philosophy Club and realizes she might need a little help. He wants to get into that back room for reasons of his own. Elphaba agrees to accept his help, but draws many lines. However, what happens when, one by one, those lines are crossed? And what happens when they realize they've gotten in too deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba attempts to get into a secret room in the Philosophy Club, but is thwarted by the arrival of a familiar face.

She crouched in the shadows, eyes scanning the room, her body tense. Elphaba knew she stood out here, and not just because of her skin. Her dress was much too… wholesome for this place. Most of the women who frequented this place wore tight, low-cut dresses that left little to the imagination.

The air was heady, and the club smelled like a mixture of drugs, sweat and sex. Moisture practically clug to her skin, and she wondered again why she hadn't just stayed in the City. It was a fruitless question, of course. There was no one reason that she had chosen to return to Shiz. Glinda had been there, begging. She'd thought about Nanny and Nessa, as well. And then there had been the name.

As she had begun to pull away from her roommate, ready to flee, a snippet of conversation had caught her ears. Two young Gale Force guards were discussing a superior officer whose name she had heard years ago in Quadling Country. From the little she'd been able to ascertain, he was Captain of the Guard at Shiz now. That was all she'd needed to know.

She remembered the screams as the one of the many Ruby Mines had collapsed. Elphaba remembered nursing friends back to health, blood staining her hands, as they recovered from the terrible abuses dealt at the hand of the slave drivers known as the Gale Force. And he had been there.

Thousands of Quadlings had died in the Ruby Mines, some beaten to death and some worked to death. The Gale Force had been behind it all, and back then there'd been a young officer doing most of the brutalizing. He'd been working his way through the ranks and making a name for himself. Apparently, murder was the way to do that. He had hundreds of deaths he'd have to answer for, several of which Elphaba wanted to handle personally.

A few well-placed questions had led her here to the Philosophy Club. The man frequented this place. It was her only way to get near him, distasteful as she might find it. While she wasn't a stranger to the male body (or female body, for that matter, as she did have one herself), Elphaba wasn't sure how she felt seeing so many so exposed at once.

But then she spotted him, her target: Surek Asag. And he was headed towards a door in the back - one with a guard. He had a beautiful woman on his arm. Not willing to lose sight of him, she darted towards that same door.

A hand caught her arm. "Fancy seeing you here."

She gulped and looked up at Fiyero. "I'm not too surprised to see you, on the other hand." And she wasn't. He and Avaric were best friends, and the biggest playboys on campus. There was always another girl. But he wasn't with one tonight.

"I didn't think you even knew how to have fun."

This hadn't been about fun! Not that she hadn't had her fair share of it. The Quadlings were a very passionate people, and she'd learned some from them. But she had kept that knowledge to herself. Her father would never approve knowing that his daughter hadn't saved herself for marriage - though she never intended to marry, anyway. "Well, everyone has their secrets."As she watched the door close behind Surek, her heart sank.

"I can see that. What were you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?" She looked down at her arm, his grip still tight on her wrist.

"That room."

"I just… I need to get in there."

"Do you even know what's back there? It's a private area. And you can't go without a partner." He gave her a look, one that told her he may have been back there once or twice with a woman. "They'll never let you back there. And you don't belong back there."

She'd had no idea. "What do you mean by that?"

"Because back there, Elphaba, is couples only. And they put on shows. The couples back there are very affectionate. I don't know why you snuck in here, or what you thought you were doing, but I somehow doubt you'd handle yourself back there."

She had a good mind to slap him. "I think you underestimate me. Or did Avaric not tell you?" Of course Avaric hadn't said anything. He was embarrassed. Their first year, she'd let Avaric take her to bed. It had been disappointing, to say the least, and very, very short. Neither one of them had spoken of it since. She didn't want the reputation, and he didn't want everyone knowing how terrible he really was in the sack.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows at her. "You slept with him?"

"It was last year," she shrugged. "But it wasn't anything. My point, Fiyero, is that you don't know the first thing about me."

He eyed her for a moment, and a grin crossed his face. "I could, though."

She rolled her eyes. "You? You couldn't satisfy me."

"More like you couldn't handle me."

Elphaba realized just how close they were standing, and there was heat radiating off his body. There was no denying that she found him a little attractive. His tattoos had always intrigued her, and he was well-built. But she had more important things to deal with. "Fiyero, I don't have time for your flirting. I need to get back there."

"Well, as it would be, so do I. And we both need someone to get back there."

She snorted. "Sweet Oz, are you really suggesting this?"

"Not tonight, of course. We'd need a few ground rules. And maybe we would need to… rehearse our act."

"I am not sleeping with you just to get back there!" She may have been a little free with her affection, but there were levels she would not sink to.

He pressed her into the wall. "Oh, we don't have to. But we need to act like we are. There will be touching. And if it does happen, I can guarantee that you will enjoy every last second of it." His hand traced her waist.

She cursed her body for responding, her hips moving the slightest bit towards him. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, taking a deep breath. "You are far too confident."

"I have reason to be." He licked his lips. "Now, if it's not too late, let's go grab a drink. I want in there, and so do you. Let's make that happen."

She looked over at the door, knowing that guard would never let her in. Elphaba looked back at Fiyero, suddenly discovering how hard her heart was pounding. His eyes were deep sapphire, and looking into them made her feel a little weak. She hugged herself for a moment, trying to refocus. "Fair enough. Let's go, then."

He took her hand. "Might as well look like we mean it, then." Tugging her closer to him, he led her out of the club and into the cold night. "You don't have a coat."

"Oh, please, don't act like you're a gentleman!"

"I am, thank you!" He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There's a bar right down the street."

"You would know," she muttered.

"You were in there the same as I was, Elphaba," he reminded her.

"I had my reasons, and they aren't what you think."

"And who says you know what I was doing there?"

"Because you're you." She replied simply. "I was a little surprised to see you without a girl there. Did you run out? You've gone through most of the girls at Shiz."

"Says the girl who slept with Avaric."

"Says his best friend."

"I was there alone for a reason. I could have whoever I wanted. I chose to be there alone."

"Looking for another victim?"

"Victim? Oh, you are severely mistaken. When I'm done with a girl, she is begging for more. You will be eventually, too." At that point, they stepped into a bar that was only slightly brighter inside than the Philosophy Club had been. He pulled her into a booth.

"You are obnoxious, do you know that?"

He shrugged as he sat down and they ordered drinks before he continued to speak. "I don't particularly care what you think of me. You need me right now as much as I need you."

"Why do you want back there so much? And you just said you could find a girl to go with you. Why me?" She sipped at the glass of lemonade that was placed in front of her. Elphaba didn't feel comfortable getting drunk around him - she didn't trust him or herself.

"Because I need someone who will act like it matters. And this might be long-term. I can't have just any silly girl. But if you need in there, too, then I think we can make it work." He leaned across the table. "If you're willing. How badly do you want to get back there?"

Surek frequented that place, and the way the guard had smiled and let him back there… he spent most of his time in that back room. If she wanted to get close to him, that may be her only chance. Elphaba sighed. "I want to get back there. But you still haven't told me why you want to, Fiyero."

"I have my reasons. Unless you want to share yours with me, I'm not planning on sharing." He took a gulp of beer. "But if we do this, Elphaba, we have to be careful. Some of the people back there are dangerous."

"Dangerous? Or horny?" Elphaba laughed.

"It's exclusive, Elphaba. The people who frequent that room are important people."

She gave him a look. "And that's why you want back there, Prince Fiyero?"

"That's what's going to get us back there. And you have a little status yourself, do you not, Thropp Third Descending?"

She bit her lip. What if this got back to her father? "I am, but is it really a good idea to be making it obvious we're hanging around a sex club?"

"No one is going to say anything. It's not exactly as though anyone is proud of it. Exposing us would be exposing them." Fiyero leaned back and wiped his hair from his forehead. "Are you in or not?"

"I'm in." Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what she'd just gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero discusses the specifics of their mission with Elphaba.

He'd done a double-take when he'd seen Elphaba hovering in the corner. The two of them hadn't had a lot of personal conversations outside of the outings at the cafe that involved the whole group, but he always thought she was too innocent to even consider the idea of the Philosophy Club, especially alone. To be honest, at one time he'd found her attractive, but he'd figured she was frigid and he had no chance. But then he'd set eyes on her tonight, and that attraction came back stronger than it had been before.

"How do we do this?" She asked, pulling him back to the present moment.

"First, we get you a better dress." He ordered another drink. "You can't walk in there looking like a sweet, innocent schoolgirl." Although the look was certainly working for her.

"I don't have much money," she admitted.

"I'll take care of it."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're going to buy me a dress?"

"What can I say? I'm motivated." He dismissed her concerns. "Now, we can't just go in there, hold hands and kiss a little, Elphaba. It's a sex club. As I said before, we don't need to necessarily sleep together, but we have to behave in a manner that suggests intimacy. A kiss here," he reached over and touched her neck, "and brush of the hand there." He gestured towards her breasts. "Things like that. And it has to be believable. Can you do that?" He could do that and more, though he'd just as soon avoid the emotional side of it. He didn't need that sort of complication in his life, no matter how sexy she looked. Fiyero could only imagine how she'd look in a skimpy little dress…

"I can handle that." She looked at her hands on the table and twirled the straw in her drink. "But I draw the line at anything that requires penetration."

"We can make that work." What was he doing? Yes, he wanted to get into that room, but was it really a good idea to use her to do it? Until he'd seen her, he hadn't had a plan. But it had all come together now. Still, he realized she was his friend. Their friendship may be stiff at best, but there was already something between them. Did he need to make it worse?

And he hadn't been lying to her when he'd said there were dangerous people who spent a lot of time in that part of the club. If anyone realized they weren't really a couple, or that they both had ulterior motives for being there, they could be in more trouble than he cared to think about. He already knew he was willing to take that risk. She seemed willing, as well.

There was a man who spent a lot of time in that room, a man Fiyero needed to speak with, to suss out his intentions. He was a high-ranking official within the Wizard's forces, the Captain of the Guard. Fiyero's father had heard whispers that the Wizard intended to destroy the tribal system, to "civilize" his people and eradicate any barbarians in the Vinkus who did not submit to him. If it was true, his people needed to prepare for war. And the Captain of the Guard, if persuaded correctly with liquor and friendship, might let slip some of their strategies. He was known for his vices. It was why he'd been relegated to Shiz and not to the City. So Fiyero would act as though he loved the Wizard, as though his every loyalty lay with the man. But his only loyalty was to his people, and he wouldn't let some stranger, no matter how powerful, come in and change their way of life.

"Fiyero, do we need to play the couple in front of… of anyone else?"

He knew what she was asking. Would they be putting on a show for their friends, acting like a couple elsewhere? "Unless any of our friends spend a lot of time in the back room of the Philosophy Club, I don't see why that would be necessary."

Relief flooded her face. "Good."

"So it's a deal?"

Her eyes met his again. "Yes."

"Well, then." He smiled at her, watching the way her skin shone even in the dim light of the bar. "When do we want to make our first appearance?"

"I'm not doing this during the week," she told him. "I have to study and I need to be awake for class. So it'll have to be next week."

He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Elphaba was dying to sneak into the private room in the Philosophy Club and yet she wouldn't even stay out late on a weeknight. It was almost endearing, in a strange way. But he bit back the laugh and said, "I'll pick you up Friday night, then?"

"Oh, no! You are not appearing at my dorm room door late on a Friday night. Did you forget who my roommate is? There is no way that will not come with questions I do not want to answer. I'll meet you there."

"The dress, Elphaba…"

"Fine, your room. I'll change there." She glared at him when she caught his grin - he couldn't help it, the thought of her half naked in his dorm room was pretty appealing. "Oh, stop. I can't change in my own room. Nevermind Glinda, but I have people I'm accountable to here, unlike you. If my Nanny or Nessa saw me leaving the dorm dressed like, well, dressed in a questionable manner, it would raise alarms."

"I have plenty of people back at Kiamo Ko to be accountable for, thank you." He snapped.

She cringed a little, but held her ground. "I see. I should be getting back."

"Let me take you."

"What did I just say? There is no way…"

"I'll just walk you to the building, not to your door. Elphaba, it's late, and it's a bit of a walk. Besides, you still have my jacket." He flashed her a charming smile and held his hand out to her as he stood. "And we need to act like a couple once or twice anyway."

Gingerly, she took his hand, looking up hesitantly into his eyes. "You do have a point."

Her hand was so small in his, and he looked down at their intertwined fingers for a moment. Their colors looked nice together. What would it look like if more than just their fingers were entangled? Fiyero swallowed hard and shook himself out of his fantasy as he began walking. "Why don't I take you to dinner first on Friday? We can go over anything we need to." And it wouldn't hurt to be seen out with this gorgeous woman on his arm - not by the people at school, but by the important people in town.

"That's not a bad idea." Elphaba murmured.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we jump into this?"

"Into what? We're helping each other, pure and simple. Yes, we'll have to act affectionate, maybe touch in places I usually wouldn't touch you or let you touch me, but it's just a play. I don't need to know more about you, and you don't need to know more about me."

What he wanted to know was why she was so intent on getting back to that room, but he knew asking her would only bring the same question back at him, and he wasn't sure he trusted her enough to tell her just yet. Instead, he stayed silent as they walked back to the dormitories, and, true to his word, dropped her off at the building door. "Friday night?"

"Friday night," she confirmed before disappearing inside.

Fiyero headed back to his small single room on the second floor of Three Queens. It was relatively late, and he knew he should probably get to sleep. He did usually attempt to actually get some homework done on Sundays. Besides, he needed to find Elphaba a dress. Just imagining her in the sort of dress he might find got him incredibly distracted, and it was some time before he fell asleep.

The dress he eventually settled on was black, like she always wore. It would reveal most of her long legs, and the back was almost completely bare. He felt somewhat strange buying a dress for any girl, much less one he wasn't intimate with. But he could visualize her lithe form in that dress perfectly, and he knew it would look good.

She wouldn't even look at him during life sciences that week, though they sat fairly close together. But he certainly looked at her, watching the curve of her small hips, the swing in her step when she walked across the lecture hall. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was before, and now he couldn't stop.

Avaric continued to needle at her, as he always had. But now that Fiyero knew what had happened between the two of them, their snarky banter took on different meaning to him. It wasn't flirtatious, that much he could tell. In a way, it was almost threatening. He knew why Elphaba didn't want to reveal their little fling, but why was Avaric hiding it? Embarrassed because he acted like he hated Elphaba?

By the time Friday night came along, he found he was longing to see her again. He didn't usually feel that way about a woman, any woman. When she showed up at his door, he finally found himself relaxing. "Let's talk about how we're going to do this."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'll change first."

He noticed the knapsack she'd brought along with her. The other night, she'd had a small bag, but this was more like a school bag. He raised his eyebrows at it.

"I need to look the part. Glinda, when she doesn't like the makeup she's bought, usually gives it to me. I have no use for it, but after hours of listening to her, I do know how to use it." She shrugged. "The dress?" When he gestured to it, she went over and surveyed it, her hands running along the smooth velvet. "It's not as uncomfortable as I worried it might be on."She tugged it gently off the hanger and looked back at him. "Do you share a bathroom with another room like we do?"

"No." He pointed at the door and sat down on his bed.

"Great." She disappeared inside.

It took her much longer than he thought it would. He was about to get up and knock to get her to hurry up when the door opened and she stepped out. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Her cheeks flushed and she seemed self-conscious. "Does it look awful?"

"Anything but." And he was in a world of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero get to know one another a little better before they head to the Philosophy Club.

Elphaba saw the way he looked at her, and was surprised to find that she liked it. He had a hungry look in his eyes, and it made her feel warm. It wasn't the way he usually looked at her, a confident gaze that betrayed no feeling. This was different. She could almost imagine what his hands would feel like on her… What was she thinking? This was a mission, not a love affair!

She hadn't used too much make-up. Her eyes were lined, her lips were red and she had mascara. Unsure of how to handle her strange complexion, though, she'd stayed away from blush or anything on her skin outside of shadow on the eyes.

"I suppose now we should talk about how we need to act to pull this off," Fiyero said slowly, eyes still trailing her body.

"How did you act with the other girls?"

"What other girls?"

"You've been back there before, haven't you?"

"No."

"Then how did you know what it's like back there? I thought you had been."

"Most of the couples back there are regulars, long-term. This is going to be a long game, Elphaba. If we want into that little club, we're going to need to act like it." He told her, getting up. "And I know what's back there because I've done my research and I've asked around."

Why was she slightly comforted by the fact that he hadn't been back there? And why did she believe him? "Fine. So how do we do this?"

Surprising her, he pulled her in close, their bodies pressed together. He placed one hand behind her ear and tangled it in her hair as his lips met hers, commanding and strong. Without a thought, she opened her own to accept his tongue as he thrust into her mouth. Elphaba pressed her hips towards him, responding to the heat in his kiss. Sweet Oz. At least they had chemistry. It would look much more real.

"We can start with that." He breathed.

How quickly he'd made her go weak in the knees! She swallowed hard and steeled herself. This was a game to both of them. Elphaba knew that. They'd both done this plenty of times before with other people. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, she murmured, "Right."

"And I'll have my hands on you a lot, your waist, maybe your breasts, your ass, just through your clothes, for the moment, though. I'm telling you now so you don't jump when I touch you." He warned, stepping away for a moment.

"It won't be a problem," she assured him. "I suppose I'd better touch you as well?" And she couldn't help it. Her eyes traveled to his pants.

"Only if you want to," he grinned. His eyes returned to the way they usually were, cocky and boyish. The front he always put on was back. "And I'm sure you will."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes again.

"Let me do most of the talking, though. I'll get us back there."

"And I'll play along."

"Well, then, we can finish this discussion over dinner." He led her out the door. "Because we need to work on our backstory as a couple. It would be best to keep it as close to the truth as possible. We'll need to know details about each other, though, family history, favorite foods and such."

Elphaba pulled her cloak around her. They were still on campus and, though it was late, she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her in the dress. It made her feel sexy, but she certainly didn't need people catching an eyeful. Then again, Fiyero was seeing it, and he wasn't exactly her closest friend, and she hadn't decided how much she could trust him. "So then what's your favorite food?"

He laughed. It wasn't his usual controlled and low laugh, but a full one. Fiyero took her hand again and said, "I'm particularly fond of sugar cookies, actually."

"So you've always been more into having dessert than having a real meal," she teased.

"It's the best part, after all." He winked at her.

She stilled the shudder that ran through her body at his wink. That may work on most girls, but she had never been like them. "Well, I'm fond of macaroni and cheese." Nanny had always made it for them when her father was out late preaching.

"Comfort food, then."

"You could call it that, yes." The night air felt strange on her exposed legs. She had been very vigorous in her hygiene that morning, knowing that she might be showing parts of her she usually didn't. However, it didn't stop her from feeling uneasy. Elphaba looked over at Fiyero and noted he was staring again. When she caught him, he coughed and looked away.

He brought her to a small restaurant in a part of town she didn't usually frequent. Then again, she didn't really explore the town much at all - preferring to study in her room. It was quaint and cozy, and a young Gillikinese boy played a fiddle in the corner. "I didn't plan this, but I do believe your favorite food is on the menu here," he commented as they took a seat.

Elphaba placed her napkin on her lap, careful to cover her legs, and looked over her options. He was right. She hesitated to order, however. This restaurant couldn't possibly compare to Nanny's cooking - which she couldn't do at Shiz. They almost always ate at the dining hall. Besides, her stomach was so nervous she didn't think she could eat anything too heavy, so she opted for a salad, ignoring Fiyero's questioning look.

As the waiter walked away, Fiyero said, "Let's just say we met in class at Shiz. It's simple enough. I'll throw out some cliche about not being able to ever take my eyes off you and begging you to go out with me."

"And I'll say I was swept away by your charm." Elphaba stuck her tongue out at him as they both laughed a little. The tension began to fade.

"That's believable enough. I am quite charming."

"You think you are."

"Now, as for our intimacy… I don't know that we'll get questions about it, but we might. Why would a sweet young couple like us go to such a dark place? For me, it's simple. In the Vinkus, this sort of thing is much more common."

"And when you courted me, I eventually gave in to your seduction and we ended up here."

"So you're going to play the innocent virgin?"

"Well, no. Because I'm not. You opened my eyes in our story."

"Oh, I could open your eyes in real life, too."

She swallowed hard. "My eyes are open wide, thank you very much."

"You don't know what you're missing unless you try."

"We agreed that wasn't happening," she reminded him. He talked a big game, but she wasn't so certain she believed him. Avaric had done the same, and he hadn't been able to satisfy her in the least. "Now, tell me about your family."

"I am an only child, so that'll be easy for you. My parents were hesitant to even send me here, afraid of what might happen to me outside the Vinkus. But I pleaded with them until they gave in." They paused for a moment to begin eating as food was set in front of them.

"Looking for new women, huh?"

"Actually, I wanted to study."

That surprised her. She'd assumed he was like many of the rich young men and women who were attending school - there to pass classes and mingle. The students who actually wanted to study were usually from families who had barely scraped together enough money to send their children, students like Boq - and even he was too concerned with his social life to study much.

After several bites, Elphaba changed the subject. "Have I met your parents?"

"You came out to the Vinkus over the holidays. They loved you."

"They had no problem with…?" Elphaba trailed off. Most people had a problem with her skin. If they wanted this to be realistic, it needed to be dealt with.

"They didn't. In the Vinkus, such exotic abnormalities are prized and even worshipped."

The Vinkus sounded nice. Why hadn't her father ever taken them there? It must be nicer than Quadling Country. Quadling Country… suddenly she was reminded why they were there. "And once we're inside?"

"We'll mingle. There are shows, Elphaba. People dance naked, even have sex on the stage. Some couples share partners."

"Will we…?"

"Absolutely not. I am not sharing you." The suddenly possessiveness in his eyes alarmed her.

"You don't have anything to share. I'm not yours!"

"Right." He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I meant the version of me in our little story. He wouldn't share you."

"And I wouldn't want to be shared."

"People use nicknames in there. Obviously, everyone knows who everyone else is. They're mostly important people. But no one goes by their real name, anyway. Be thinking of something."

He really had done his research, hadn't he? "Is there anything you need to know about me?" She asked as they finished and prepared to leave.

"You have Nessa and Nanny. Your parents?"

"My mother is dead. My father is a minister. I also have a little brother, Shell. He's ten."

"That should be sufficient."

"Good."

He held out his arm to her. "Are we ready for this?"

"Now or never."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fake couple finally reaches the back room of the Philosophy Club.

He'd always had a voracious sexual appetite, but looking at Elphaba in that dress had him thinking of things he'd never thought would cross his mind. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Fiyero couldn't take his eyes off of her, though he knew he had to. As they entered the Philosophy Club, he noticed her grip on his hand faltered a little. "You remember what we practiced?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied evenly.

Fiyero dropped her hand and slid his arm around her waist, letting his hand land comfortably on her firm bottom. "Then let's head back there."

She didn't even flinch at his touch, barely even acknowledged it. Instead, she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "Lead the way, _my love_."

Her words reminded him they were on display now, and he needed to act like it. That shouldn't be a problem, of course… They slid through the crowd, and he couldn't help but notice the way some people looked at them. Fiyero was used to being stared at, but in the Philosophy Club, the staring was different. It wasn't what he got on the grounds of Shiz from people who had never seen a Vinkun before. The stares of the people as they walked by were envious and yearning. He couldn't blame them. He'd be envious, too, if anyone else was walking by with Elphaba.

The guard at the door squinted at them. "You're that Vinkun Prince, aren't you?"

"And I have with me Thropp Third Descending." He saw Elphaba cringe at the reference, but didn't care.

"And your names?" The guard didn't mean their real names.

Fiyero hadn't thought of anything. He'd been too busy prepping her for this that he'd had no time. "Yero," he spat out.

"Fae," she said, head held high.

The guard simply nodded and opened the door. As if he worried the man might change his mind, Fiyero pushed Elphaba quickly into the next room. When she got a look inside, she turned to him with wide eyes.

On the stage, two men were taking a single woman as she prostrated on all fours and she was moaning loudly. Though he knew it would be very graphic, the sight even shocked him. Needing a distraction, he pulled Elphaba in for another heady kiss. Her mouth opened eagerly and she tasted delicious, like the spicy candies his mother used to give him. Elphaba's fingers tugged into his hair, pulling him even closer.

Between kisses he whispered against her ear, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Very," she murmured back, tugging away slightly. Her eyes landed on a couple coming up to greet them, and a false smile crossed her face. "Yero my hero," her voice dripped with sweetness, "I think we're about to have company."

He loved the way she sounded as she said his name, and the playful twist she'd put on it. She was quick, and that impressed him. "I can see that, my darling," he replied.

"Fresh faces!" A brunette girl dressed in a form-fitting, low-cut dress giggled at them, dragging a dark-haired man with her. "I'm Robin. This is Vende." She stuck out her hand.

Fiyero was wondering where that hand had been in the last hour, but decided to go along with it and shook it. Elphaba followed suit. "Yero. This is Fae, my paramour." He scanned the room, trying to locate the Captain of the Guard, but the dark-haired man got in his view.

"You're young. Students?" He asked gruffly.

Elphaba flushed. "Yes."

"We haven't had any of those in quite some time," Robin smiled. "You're clearly not first-years, though."

"Sophisters," Fiyero confirmed. He could tell Elphaba was uneasy revealing so much information, but he had nothing to lose. Everyone already knew of his proclivities. "If you'll pardon sweet Fae, here. I think she's a little nervous. This was my idea."

"I am not!" Elphaba glared at him. "And it may have been your idea, Yero, but I was more than willing to go along, wasn't I?" She leaned against him and dragged a finger down his chest.

He shifted - she was getting him hard. Then again, here wouldn't be the worst place for that, but for some reason he didn't want her to know.

"Your girl is feisty," Vende commented. "You up for a trade tonight?"

Fiyero could feel Elphaba stiffen. "No," he growled.

"We're very monogamous. But we do like to watch," Elphaba recovered, giving him a sideways look. "Do forgive him. He doesn't like the idea of anyone else touching me."

"Besides, I've ruined her for other men, anyway." Fiyero grinned. He imagined Elphaba rolling her eyes, but she held back.

Robin giggled. "That's okay. Not everyone likes to switch partners. Besides, you two are new. Let me show you around." She gestured for them to follow.

The room was large with a hallway to the left that had six doors. Private rooms for play? He didn't know. He didn't have time to think about it, because they came face-to-face with the man he was there to see and his date. "Robin, who might these two strangers be?" Surek looked at them carefully.

"This Fae and her lover, Yero." Robin introduced them. "They're new."

"I gathered as much." Surek surveyed Elphaba and Fiyero found himself feeling bothered by the way he looked at her. "I'm Sir."

Fiyero knew that wasn't the man's real name, but that was the point, after all. When he turned to Elphaba, her face had gone somewhat pale and she was staring. What was going on with her? With his hand, he nudged her slightly closer to him as he used his other to shake Surek's. "Good to meet you."

Elphaba blinked and then stuck her hand out as well. "A pleasure."

"And I'm Menia," the woman beside Surek said.

Surek glared at the woman. "Did I say you could speak?"

"No, Sir." The woman said meekly.

Something flashed in Elphaba's eyes and she leaned closer to him. "We've been talking about coming back here for some time. I won't lie. I was _very_ curious."

"As you were about a lot of things," Fiyero teased. He squeezed her ass.

"Well, I can't help myself around you," she said playfully. Sweet Oz, she was good at this!

"We're glad to have you," Surek said. "Go grab a drink. Robin can explain everything."

What was there to explain? Fiyero decided it was best not to ask and followed Robin over to the bar where he ordered a whiskey and Elphaba sipped at a glass of wine. He held her near him, unwilling to let her go in this strange place.

"Now, if you two want to be official members of our little club, you're going to need to understand how this works," Robin began.

"Of course." Elphaba looked to Fiyero, giving him a smile that could melt him if he wasn't careful.

"This is a very exclusive area, and we don't just let anyone in, you understand."

Fiyero nodded. "We realize that. We promise absolute discretion."

"And we need to guarantee that." Robin took a swig of some purple colored liquid. "So we'll need certain… assurances."

Elphaba gave him an uneasy look. "And those would be?"

"You'll be members on a probationary basis. We expect to see you at least once a week. And at some point, you will be expected to perform. It doesn't have to be sexual. Perhaps one of you has a hidden talent?"

Fiyero immediately thought of Elphaba's voice. He knew she could sing. Put her in another sexy dress and have her sing some sultry song and she'd have the entire room awed. "I can think of something," he said.

Elphaba's eyes had panic in them, but he wasn't certain anyone else could see that. "Would you mind if Yero and I spoke for a moment, Robin? It's a little overwhelming, it being our first time here and all."

Robin nodded in the direction of the hallway. "Speak all you'd like. Do more than that, if you so desire. We'd prefer if you left the door at least slightly open."

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba and tugged her away as he watched her jaw drop. "We'll be fine," he assured her, sliding into the first room he could.

"Perform? Fiyero, people are having sex on that stage! I'm not… I have limits!" She hissed. "I'm not a complete harlot, you know!"

"She said it doesn't have to be sexual. And Elphaba, you can sing." He urged. "Look, you can back out if you want to."

"Fiyero, they want the door open right now! They want to watch us…" She cringed.

"I realize that. We can fake it."

"I'm sure you're used to that," she quipped.

"Oh, women don't need to fake it with me," he told her. "And I can show you, if you'd like."

"Yeah?" Elphaba sidled closer to him and curled her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, opening her lips when he teased with his tongue. When he caressed breast, she slid a hand down his chest and cupped him through his pants. Kumbrica, how he wanted her there and then, no matter who might watch! Then she looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "No thanks." She pulled away and headed for the door. "You're going to need a moment to, uh, calm down, aren't you?"

He glared at her. "You are a tease."

"I'm just playing the game, Fiyero."

He didn't have any words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero meet more of the members of the club and start to wonder if this is too much for them. The tension between them continues to grow.

What had she been thinking? A kiss had been one thing, but to… she had crossed a line. He clearly hadn't minded, but she did! This was for show, not for real, and she could feel her restraint weakening. If she wasn't careful, she'd let him take her to bed. Part of her wanted to know if he really could do to her all the things he was saying he could. Elphaba wasn't lacking for pleasure, but it had been some time, and she couldn't deny there was an attraction. And from what she'd just felt, he was capable…

She shook her head hard as she went to leave the room, but Fiyero grabbed her. "Elphaba, they think we're…" He sighed. "If you walk out of here like that and leave me in here, it won't look right."

"Oh, so what? You want me to finish what I started?" She snapped, her voice low. It hadn't seemed like anyone was outside the door, but she hadn't gotten a glimpse down the hall when she'd stepped in.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. But there are ways around it." He tugged her arm towards the bed. "It wouldn't surprise them if we were a little shy at first. Pull up your dress a little, get on top of me and we'll pull the blankets around us."

"With you poking me?" She raised her eyebrows towards the bulge in his pants.

"That would be _your_ fault."

"I'm not doing that, Fiyero." Elphaba knew if she did, she might be too tempted to make it real, and that was a step too far.

"We're going to have to eventually."

"Not tonight!" She thought she heard something near the door, and had to think quickly. "Yero, my love, you know I'd love to, but I'm bleeding."

He caught on. "You didn't tell me. You always tell me when you start…"

"It was just before we went out. I wasn't really thinking about it."

"Pardon me," a voice squeaked from the doorway.

It was the woman who had been onstage, now wearing a robe that was open slightly in the front. Fiyero looked at her for a moment, but didn't seem fazed by her nudity. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but overhearing your predicament as I was on my way to the lavatory." She walked into the room. "There's a potion. It won't eliminate your bleeding, but if taken several days before you're due to start, it will shorten it to about 24 hours."

Elphaba was aware of this potion, though she had never tried it. "I thought it made women ill when they took it."

"Only some. And an hour of nausea for several extra days of no blood? I'll take it. I can get you in touch with the alchemist I use."

Before she could refuse, Fiyero said, "That would be great. Fae has terrible pain with her cycle. Anything to make her feel better."

Oh, please. If it weren't for the blood, most of the time she didn't even notice when she was menstruating, not that Fiyero had any clue. She sighed. "Of course. That sounds wonderful."

"Come and sit in the lounge with me and I'll find some paper and a pen to write down his information. Besides, I haven't been properly introduced!" She sauntered out of the room.

Fiyero looked at her. "Nice cover. Are you really bleeding?"

She shook her head. "That's not your business, but I'm not. Why do you even ask? Hoping I'd go home with you?"

"No, I just… that's an uncomfortable time for some women. I was just going to offer to bring you some of the herbs my mother used to use to soothe the cramps."

His kindness threw her for a moment. "Oh." Her cheeks darkened, though it probably wasn't evident in this light. "Well, we should get out there."

Fiyero nodded and pulled her in close again, arm around her waist. It was strange how easily their bodies fit next to one another. "I'm not as much of a cad as you seem to think I am."

"You project that image," she said under her breath as they left the room. "What am I supposed to think?"

"What I project, Fae, is true. But that doesn't mean I'm cruel." He guided her to some large chairs and a couch surrounding a table. The woman they'd been speaking to was in one of the chairs. One of her partners in her performance was at the bar, presumably getting her a drink.

While she thought he'd bring her to the couch so they could sit beside one another, he pulled her into his lap on one of the larger chairs. She wound her arms about his neck again and kissed his lips softly before turning to the woman. "I'm Fae, and this is Yero."

"I'm Lartia. Newbies, I presume?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes. We're hoping to maybe become regulars at some point, but right now we just want to see what this is all about."

Elphaba took a moment to gaze around the room. Some couples were seated at another set of chairs like theirs, one couple was walking towards the hallway they'd just emerged from and Surek and Menia were in a corner. He had her up against a wall and was pawing at her roughly. She looked away quickly.

"How long have you been together?"

She didn't know the answer to that. They hadn't discussed what they would say. "A little under a year," she lied quickly.

Fiyero laughed. "She keeps track of time. I don't. I'm sure I'll be in trouble when our anniversary comes around. I just know we haven't been together long enough." He nuzzled her hair for a moment.

One of the men who'd been on the stage with Lartia came over holding a beer and what appeared to be wine. He handed Lartia the wine and sat in the chair next to her. He was still stark naked, and Elphaba tried to focus on Lartia. Her mind, however, hadn't cooperated. Now she was wondering what Fiyero would look like if… for Lurline's sake, no! This place was infecting her.

"Pert," the man stuck out his hand for Fiyero to shake.

"Yero." Fiyero replied, shaking his hand. His strong arms came back around her.

"And this is Fae," Lartia told Pert. "I was just getting to know them."

Pert appeared to be a man of few words and nodded curtly.

"So," Lartia pulled a piece of paper towards her, "the alchemist I'm talking about… You understand you must be discrete? Alchemy is frowned upon in Oz."

"I realize that," Elphaba said.

"Good. Now, he actually works out of a shoe shop. The address is here. Tell him I sent you. He'll know what you mean."

"Thank you. We really appreciate this." Fiyero smiled and pulled Elphaba even closer to him. He smelled like pure masculinity.

"We do," she said.

"You were a little late for the show tonight. Come early next time and watch. It won't be us, though. I believe it's Robin."

Elphaba struggled to keep a straight face. "Oh."

"We'll be sure to be there. Tomorrow night, I presume? We're students, and we can only really come on weekends." Fiyero's hand was on her knee, her _bare_ knee.

"We don't really do much on weeknights, anyway. A lot of us have regular jobs." Lartia said. "Sometimes we'll have dinner or drinks, but the majority of the partying happens when we can stay out as late as we please."

She had to come out here again tomorrow? Would she need a new dress? Could she do this again so soon? "That's understandable."

"I think my sweet Fae isn't feeling so great." Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish it didn't make her so miserable."

"First thing in the morning, go get that potion," Lartia said. "Likely enough, you'll feel fine by the time you come here, especially if you've been bleeding for a few hours. It should stop."

Elphaba knew she would have to. Lartia might ask the man next time she saw him, and she couldn't afford to be caught in a lie. "That sounds like a plan."

"I might go for her," Fiyero grabbed the paper. "Sometimes the pain can get so bad that she can't move much. She hates it when she has to miss class because of that."

Though she didn't like playing the damsel in distress, at least Fiyero would be going to the seedy underbelly of this city, not her. He didn't have a chaperone. "Yero, you're too sweet."

"Only because I love you," he said. The words didn't even seem to affect him.

Lartia smiled at them. "Young love, huh? Isn't it great?" She began to stand. "Why don't you take her home, Yero? If she isn't feeling well, she doesn't need to be here. I completely understand. We'll see you both tomorrow."

Fiyero gently helped her up and then stood himself. "I'm sure she appreciates that. It was nice meeting everyone."

Back in the main room, Fiyero kept his grip on her, but Elphaba relaxed. "That was…"

"I know," he murmured.

"You know you actually have to go to that alchemist tomorrow. She might find out if you don't." Elphaba reminded him.

"I'm aware. And you might actually want to take that potion."

She knew he was right. And the only reason she'd avoided it before - it also apparently prevented pregnancy - was because she'd heard it made women sick. If that wasn't too bad, though, it might not be too difficult. While she never had the terrible pangs a lot of women did, the bleeding itself had always been heavy. "Perhaps." As they walked outside into the cool night air, she took a deep breath. "At least that's over."

"For tonight."

"Don't remind me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba gets a taste of her own medicine when she and Fiyero return to the Philosophy Club.

Fiyero sat in his room, turning the potion bottle over in his hands. He was trying to figure out what to do about his attraction to - no, his _need_ for - Elphaba. At the same time, he was trying not to think about her at all. When she had touched him and walked away, she'd stirred a beast he didn't think she knew was there. And he had to have her. Assuming she'd give in to the chemistry sizzling between them.

But he didn't appreciate the way she'd teased him the prior night. He'd been ready to tear that dress right off of her… Fiyero shook his head and looked to his closet where the dress he'd just bought for her hung. It was crimson this time, and even more revealing. He could lose himself just imaging how it would look on her.

He almost jumped off his bed when a knock came at the door. "Just a moment!" Fiyero straightened himself out and went to the door, popping it open slightly. "Yes?"

Avaric pushed the door further open and looked around the room. "From the way your voice sounded just now, I thought you might have another girl in here."

_I wish_. Fiyero shrugged. "I was nodding off, that's all."

"Well, we're about to go grab lunch, the lot of us."

He wasn't certain he felt like seeing Elphaba at the moment, but he couldn't think of a good excuse to beg off. "Everyone?"

"Unfortunately."

"The usual place?"

"Where else?" Avaric grinned.

"I'll meet you all there."

When he got there, Boq was sitting staring helplessly at Glinda while Elphaba and Avaric continued some argument or other. "Women simply don't have the strength that men do. It's that simple."

"I'll have you know that women have just as much _stamina_ as men, Avaric."

"This conversation is a waste of time."

"Then why don't you just give up, Avaric? You're not going to win."

"Oh, I could go all day and night." Avaric shot back.

"Somehow I doubt that," Elphaba replied dryly.

Fiyero almost choked as he sat down next to Avaric. "What are you two even fighting about this time?"

" _Avaric_ thinks it's necessary for women to have chaperones. I don't." Elphaba shot an apologetic look at her Nanny. "Nothing against you."

Nanny rolled her eyes. "As you say."

"Women are perfectly capable of making their own decisions and protecting themselves," Elphaba continued.

"It's a college campus. Think of all the trouble a girl could get into!" Avaric insisted.

"The only trouble around here that I see, Avaric, is you. And most girls aren't _that_ stupid."

" _Some_ are." Avaric gave her a look.

"Some women need to learn from their mistakes," Elphaba replied quickly. She looked over at Fiyero for a moment, and then shook her head.

Fiyero stayed out of the conversation for the most part after that, merely watching Elphaba's fierce gaze pierce into Avaric. He was glad that look wasn't usually directed at him.

She showed up at his door early that night. "I was really hoping we wouldn't have to do this again so soon."

"Is being with me that painful?"

"That place is… it's not exactly my cup of tea, Fiyero. I'm no blushing virgin, but I'm also not like that." Elphaba closed the door behind her and went to his closet, examining the dress. "I'm not sure how I feel about you always picking out clothes for me."

"You said you couldn't get away with it yourself."

"I know. It's just that we're playing these parts and I don't know how I feel about the girl in the mirror right now. When I'm alone or with everyone else, I'm still me. But when we're there… I'm her. I'm Fae."

"And I'm Yero. It's easier that way, I suppose." He sat down on his bed. "You realize we might need to go further than we originally thought? If you want to back out now, we can. I doubt anyone will suspect anything. Plenty of couples probably go in there and are intimidated and never come back."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have no problem with touching, Fiyero, even using my mouth if it comes down to it."

Sweet Oz, she needed to stop talking that way or he was going to ask her to use her mouth now. "And we'll probably be able to get away with that."

"Good. We can do this." Elphaba sighed, grabbed the dress and went to change.

What was it that had her so insistent on getting in there? She was willing to go further than he'd expected, but for what? But asking for her motives would mean revealing his own, and he wasn't dragging her further into this.

She emerged, looking like the embodiment of sex, and he had to strain to keep his jaw from dropping. The way the dress hugged her small curves… he'd done a nice job of picking that out. Elphaba's lips curled into a thin smile when she saw the way he looked at her, and that only made him want her more. Her soft voice sounded entrancing as she said, "Yero?"

"You know, you really start to seem like someone else when we walk into that place."

"Because I am. I have to be." She shrugged and sat on his bed. "What of it?"

"Why? Why can't you just be Elphaba?"

"Because Elphaba wouldn't… I wouldn't…" She took a deep breath. "I may have done some salacious things in the past, but I'm still a preacher's daughter. At Shiz, with my family, with my friends, I'm still innocent. And even if I weren't, walking into a place like that isn't something I'd do on my most scandalous day."

He sat beside her. "And so this is more than just a code name."

"Isn't it for you? You don't commit to one woman for more than a few days. You're playing a part just as much as I am."

Fiyero considered that for a moment. "Perhaps I am. It gives me the chance to do things I wouldn't usually do."

"Like?"

"Like spend time with you like this. I feel like we're almost friends. I don't usually have female friends. I usually just use them and I'm done."

"I've noticed."

"And you… you're doing things you wouldn't usually do. And maybe people you wouldn't normally do?" He teased, trying to change the subject a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elphaba stood and brushed off her dress. "Are we ready to go, Yero?"

"Very much, Fae." He handed her her cloak and opened the door. "So what happened between you and Avaric?" He'd wondered that at lunch.

"You know."

"I know you slept together," he began walking, "but there's a tension there. And not the good kind, like what there is here."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Because there wasn't any of that _good_ tension to be had. Or, if there was, it didn't last long."

Fiyero laughed. "Is that what happened?"

"He was quick to the finish line." She shrugged. "Neither of us is quite willing to admit what went on, him because he's embarrassed that he's not as good in bed as he'd have everyone believe and me because I don't want anyone knowing I slept with him - or anyone."

"So you just make veiled threats the whole time?"

"Pretty much. He talks like he's Lurline's gift to women. He certainly isn't."

He wanted to make some clever remark about how he could satisfy her in ways Avaric couldn't, or bring up the fact that she hadn't denied there was tension between them, but he lost courage. Fiyero couldn't remember a time in his life when he had backed down from hitting on a woman. Instead, he stayed silent until they reached the Philosophy Club. Elphaba handed him her cloak and he got another look at her in that dress. He was going to walk in there with a bulge in his shorts already, wasn't he?

She acted as though she didn't notice, though he was certain she must have. "Here we go again," she muttered.

Lartia waved them over to a couch beside her and Pert. Fiyero guided Elphaba over and settled in with her in his lap. Although he didn't want to look at the stage, he realized he would have to. So would she.

Robin was wearing a short skirt and a midriff baring top. Vende sat in a chair, watching her as she pranced about the stage. She shook her rear in his face, gyrating her body around him but never actually touching him. Slowly, she removed her top to reveal a glittery brassiere. While he watched, Fiyero wondered what kind of undergarments Elphaba wore tonight.

Fiyero looked around, wondering what other couples were doing. Sir was sitting upright with Menia on her knees servicing him. He looked the other way. Lartia was grinding on Pert's lap, their lips mingling and hands wandering. So he looked to Elphaba, who tore her gaze from the stage and nodded at him.

He swooped in and kissed her, enjoying the way she so quickly accommodated him by allowing him access to her mouth. He ran his tongue along her teeth as he pushed her down on the couch, climbing over her small body. Her hands slid into his shirt, tracing along his muscles. It was becoming harder to pretend this wasn't leading somewhere.

Elphaba pressed her hips up towards him and he pressed his back, wondering if she could feel how much he wanted her. He slid a hand up her hip and cupped her breast, feeling her nipples go taut through the thin fabric of her dress. At least she was enjoying this, too. She ran her other hand through his hair as one continued to travel his chest.

He tugged the dress down over one breast and slid his mouth down to cover her nipple. He heard her gasp as he twirled his tongue softly over the tip before he nipped gently with his teeth. Her skin tasted like peppermint.

Without thinking too much about it, he slid a hand up her knee and beneath her dress, parting her legs. When he reached the cloth of her panties, he found that she was eager and damp for him. He ran his hands along the fabric and circled her sweet nub.

Elphaba parted her legs further as he began attacking her neck with his lips and teeth. She was inviting him to touch her, and he did. He slid his hand under the fabric and began to tease her with light, feathery touches. Within moments, she was soaked.

As he slid a single finger inside her, still teasing with his thumb, she whimpered. And he realized in that moment that if this went any further, neither one of them would have any control anymore. They would give in. He'd take her to that back room and have his way with her, over and over again. And damn, he wanted it.

He could feel her getting close to a release as he moved his hand, so he murmured softly to her, "Do you want me to finish you with my mouth?"

Her eyes were hooded with lust and she nodded.

Fiyero pressed his lips to her ear, "You're finished." He pulled his hands away and sat up.

The anger in her gaze could've killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has to lie to family and friends about her behavior.

Elphaba was seething; her emotions hung somewhere between anger and embarrassment. She was fine with the fact that she had let him touch her - that had been part of the plan. What was terrifying for her, what was too much, was her reaction. He might as well have made her beg for it! She could kill him right now. But she knew she had to bite her tongue in this place.

Noticing that at least one other couple had gotten up and was headed to a back room, she tugged on Fiyero's hand. "Shall we go somewhere more private, Yero?" It took everything she had not to let the frustration seep into her voice.

He got up and she noticed he was aroused, too. At least she wasn't the only one making a fool out of herself. Fiyero quietly followed her to one of the private rooms. "Is there a problem, Fae?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What in Kumbrica's arse was that? You… you are a jerk!"

"Excuse me? For doing what? Touching you? You told me to!" He raised his eyebrows. "But it's not the touching you have a problem with. It's that I stopped."

She didn't say anything.

"I was just - how was it you put it? - playing the game, Fae."

This was payback for last night. Now she understood. Elphaba had wondered, for a moment, why he'd stopped. He'd been obviously trying to seduce her since they'd started this, and he had her where he wanted her. But revenge had mattered more. She folded her arms across her chest. "Fair enough."

"I can still get you where you want to go, if you'll admit right now that you want it. We can both get what we want."

"I don't."

"You sure felt like you did."

"It's a natural physical reaction to stimulation." But she knew that was a lie. While parts of her loathed him, couldn't stand his Kumbrica-May-Care attitude and his relentless debauchery, she was aware of just how physically she was drawn to him. The sound of his voice excited her at times. But she'd been able to mask that until now.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met!"

"Why? Because I don't swoon every time you say my name? Because I don't climb onto the bed, spread my legs and beg you to fuck me? I'm not that kind of girl." And if that was the kind of girl he wanted - and he clearly did - he was barking up the wrong tree.

"Oh, I'll have you begging, eventually. I almost did just now."

"You are nothing more than a cad."

"You like it," he said. And then he grabbed her and kissed her hard. His hand held her close as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. As he drew away slightly, he whispered, "We're being watched."

She gulped and looked up into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

Elphaba didn't like not knowing when they were performing and when they were weren't. She recalled what they'd said earlier, about being two different people. That sounded easy. Here she was Fae, and it was always a performance. And if she, as Fae, ever submitted to him, at least Elphaba never would.

"It's Sir. He's just peering in," he murmured. Fiyero tugged her towards the bed.

Elphaba carefully began undoing the buttons on Fiyero's shirt. Trying not to let Surek know she was aware of his presence, she said, "I want the same thing, Yero my hero. Come give it to me." She pulled the sheets back on the bed.

"You're not going to undress?"

She glared at him and ignored his quirky grin. "I'm not wasting time. Come on." Elphaba laid back on the bed, pulled Fiyero over her and ruffled the blankets just enough to mask the fact that they weren't actually making intimate contact. Under her breath, she said, "This should be interesting."

"We could make it real," he whispered.

"Absolutely not!" She snapped, then tossed her head back and closed her eyes. Elphaba couldn't look at him as they did this. It was… distracting. She let out a couple of fake moans.

Fiyero grunted and nudged her ear with his nose.

As soon as Sir was gone, Elphaba clambered off the bed and double-checked the door. Then she looked at Fiyero. "We ought to leave."

He didn't argue.

By the time she got home that night, Glinda should've been fast asleep. But she wasn't.

"You've been out a lot."

Elphaba shook her head. Glinda turned a blind eye to Elphaba's little excursions for the most part. But she'd been different since they'd returned from the City, more reserved. And she'd been more concerned about Elphaba. "Nothing special."

"I don't mean to be nosy…"

"Then don't be."

"Elphie, I just want to know. You used to sneak out on occasion. Now you're doing it every chance you get." Glinda smiled. "Is there a man? A special one? Because I know there have been in the past…"

Elphaba glared at her roommate. What Elphaba had done in her free time had gone unspoken between the two of them. Maybe Glinda had made assumptions, but she'd never called Elphaba out on her indiscretions. "You don't know that at all."

"I can tell." Glinda insisted.

"Look, you are making assumptions. I won't have that."

"I may have made assumptions, but I wasn't making judgments. I just was curious. I thought… I thought we were close friends." The blonde's voice trembled.

They were, in their way, friends. But they never spoke about personal relationships. Well, at least Elphaba never spoke about hers. She'd never been one for sharing. They'd talked about her family, her studies, but never that. And she preferred it that way. "There are things that I don't wish to share. That doesn't mean I'm not your friend, Glinda."

"Fine." The blonde huffed and climbed into her bed.

Elphaba sighed as she turned down the lights. She did need to think. What had gone on with Fiyero, the way he'd touched her… she'd enjoyed it far more than she'd expected. He clearly knew what he was doing when it came to intimacy. Why shouldn't she, as Fae, allow him to please her? She couldn't stand him sometimes, not personally. But physically, when she could claim she'd let him in for the sake of the game? She'd done it before…

Her heart pounded in her chest at just the thought, and she knew that she'd have to stop thinking this way for now. If she let her imagination run wild here in the dark, it would be useless and only serve to work her up with no relief. No, it was best to not think about him again tonight.

Nessa woke her earlier than she would've liked the next morning. "Please attend services with me. Nanny is ill and can't take me."

Elphaba groaned, stuck between her adoration for her sister, her sense of duty and her hatred of religion. "Nessie, can't you just skip today and read your bible?"

"I will never understand you! Father raised us to be good servants to the Unnamed God." Nessa was trying to guilt her now.

She thought about what she had done last night, and she knew there was no way she'd sit in a church this morning acting innocent. While she didn't believe the Unnamed God was judging her, she did occasionally wonder if her father was. While she loved to spite him, there were lines she would not cross - at least as far as he knew. "Nessa, I had a late night studying. I would hate to fall asleep in church and embarrass you and father."

At this Glinda looked at her and pursed her lips. Elphaba hoped her roommate wouldn't spoil her lie to Nessarose.

Nessa sighed heavily. "If you so insist." She kicked the mechanics in her chair and was wheeled out of the room.

Elphaba got up and shut the door behind her. She looked over at her roommate. "Thank you."

"I don't know how long I can go on lying to your sister and Nanny about your whereabouts." Glinda said.

"You haven't lied. You didn't say anything. Do they ask where I am?" She thought Nanny had pretty much ignored her behavior - just as she had in Quadling Country and Munchkinland.

"No, but… I just don't feel right about it when I don't know where you are. What if one day you don't come back? I wouldn't know the first place to look!"

"Now you're being ridiculous. I always come back."

"You almost didn't…"

That's what this was really about, wasn't it? Glinda was angry about the fact that she had been willing to run away to the City. They'd never spoken about it, not exactly. Glinda knew she'd wanted to run, knew something had stopped her, but she didn't know what or why. And she  
wasn't willing to explain herself now. "What matters, Glinda, is that I did come back."

Glinda opened her mouth and closed it again. That had happened a lot to both of them on the ride back from the City. From what she could gather, a spell had been put on the two of them so they couldn't discuss the specifics of their conversation with the Wizard. In a strange way, it was a relief. Elphaba had too much to think about to want to share it with her roommate.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so much." And it wasn't going to change any time soon. "It's complicated at the moment. When I want to share, I will." Maybe that would make Glinda think that she had a chance at finding out what was going on.

"I won't lie for you for much longer, Elphie," Glinda threatened.

Elphaba groaned. This was beginning to be much more difficult than she had originally thought it would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba plan their first "performance," and get to know each other better in the process.

When she showed up at his door on Monday, he was surprised to say the least. "We need to perform." She said, face flushed and breathless.

"Um, fine…" He stepped aside and ushered her into the room.

"They don't really accept us, not yet. They talk to us, sure, but we're not really part of them. We have to perform."

Fiyero took a deep breath. "And what will we do?"

"You said it yourself. I can sing."

"And me?"

"Well, what can you do? Outside of screwing everything that moves."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I… I can't sing quite like you, but music is a very important way of communication in the Vinkus. I've been trained a little. We could… we could sing together. There's an old love song I know."

"That would be a good idea. We need to make it…" Elphaba cringed a little, "sexy."

"We can choreograph it to be sensual." He pulled her towards him. "If you're comfortable with that." Fiyero looked down into her eyes, which had gone wide at the contact.

"We've done worse," she replied.

"That's for sure." He grinned.

So she came to him every day after classes, which kept him busy and very distracted. He bought her a dress, and they practiced in it. It was by far the most revealing thing he'd ever seen her in, which made it worse. They had her begin wearing something over her shoulders and he would remove it. She took his shirt off for the performance, too. By Friday night, he worried he'd lose control. "We'll ask if we can perform tomorrow," she reminded him as she emerged from the bathroom in a different dress.

"I know." They'd gone over it what felt like thousands of times.

Before they left, a knock came on the door. She cocked her head at him. "No one knows I'm here." She chewed on her lip.

"Do you want to hide?" The knock came again and the doorknob twisted. Fiyero ran for it, but he'd left it unlocked when he'd let her in.

"Did you want to go to the bar tonight?" Avaric stepped in, and his eyes almost immediately landed on Elphaba.

She was sitting on the bed in her dress. Her cheeks quickly turned a deep crimson. Then her eyes changed. "Um, Avaric, do you realize you're interrupting something here?" Elphaba crossed her legs and smiled knowingly at Fiyero.

So apparently they were going that route. "I'm a little… uh, occupied, Avaric. Not tonight." He ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Avaric raised his eyebrows, but shrugged. "She's not worth it, but have it your way."

Fiyero felt a small swell of rage build within him. Avaric's words shouldn't anger him, but they did. "Oh, I think she's more than worth it."

"And if you would just leave, Avaric, I can prove it to him," Elphaba replied smoothly, licking her lips.

Sweet Oz, how he wished she was really his tonight. "We'll talk another time." He pointed towards the door.

Avaric grunted and left.

"I thought you wanted to hide this…"

"I did. But I didn't exactly see another option. Besides, Avaric knows I'm not exactly the portrait of innocence. Honestly, I'm glad it was him and not someone else, like Boq." She shrugged. "Unless… are you embarrassed?"

"Of course not." He laughed. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm… I'm me." For the first time since they'd begun this little charade, he saw her self-confidence fall, watched the front fall out of her eyes. She looked vulnerable. "Not everyone would be proud to be sleeping with the vegetable. Avaric doesn't exactly brag about what we did."

"He's afraid you'll tell the truth about him. You seemed to know that." He sat down beside her and put a hand on her arm. Fiyero knew Avaric was the one who had called her a vegetable on multiple occasions. She'd never acted as though it hurt her.

Elphaba nodded and looked at her hands for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For assuming you didn't have a problem being seen with me."

"I don't." He assured her. Fiyero had never understood people's aversion to her skin, perhaps because of his own. "You're… unique, and that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful."

She shifted uncomfortably. "You can stop trying to get laid. I'm still not sleeping with you."

Fiyero sighed. "Why do you assume that's the only reason I'm kind to you?" But even as he asked, he knew. She'd seen the worst in people, the way they treated someone different. And so she automatically assumed most people were cruel. "Not everyone is out for themselves."

Elphaba stood up. "Fiyero, this conversation isn't getting us to the Philosophy Club any faster." When she looked at him, he watched the walls go back up between them. "We should go."

The show had already started by the time they got there. Fiyero hadn't officially been introduced to the couple that was on the stage. The woman was tied up, naked. The man was circling her like she was prey, holding a thin whip in his hands. He could only imagine what might come next.

Robin got up from her seat next to Vende and came bounding up to them. "I thought you two wouldn't show."

"We're here. We got delayed." Elphaba smiled sweetly at the woman. "And we've been thinking… we'd like to make this official. We'd like to perform."

"Oooh! I can't wait to see what you have in store for us." Robin squealed. "Next weekend, then? Or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, if you like."

"Let me make certain that works." Robin scurried off and went to talk to Sir.

Elphaba draped herself on his arm. "Are you ready for that, then?"

"Very. It appears Sir over there is in charge around here." Fiyero commented, watching the interaction. "I was wondering who ran things."

"Not a surprise." Elphaba muttered.

He looked at her again. Her eyes were narrowed, focused on Surek. Fiyero remembered how desperate she'd been to get in here, and he still didn't know why. But he was thinking that perhaps he knew _who_. What could Elphaba possibly want with this man? As far as he knew, her family had a decent standing in Munchkinland. Maybe he ought to tell her what he what he was doing. They could help each other.

Robin came back up to them. "It's a plan. What are you two doing?"

"We're still a little shy," Fiyero said. "But Elphaba is a lovely vocalist. And I can sing some, too. We've decided to incorporate our passion into a song."

Elphaba looked at him as though she was impressed, and he felt a surge of pride. She wrapped her arms about his neck. "And we have a lot of passion, don't we, Yero My Hero?"

He pressed his lips to hers, still surprised by how natural it all felt. "That we do, sweet Fae." Fiyero ran his fingers through her long hair, drawing her closer.

"That sounds very interesting," Robin said. "It'll be quite the show, then." She guided them towards the couches. "Come sit down and tell me more."

Elphaba immediately curled up to his body, and he loved how warm she felt beside him. As he relaxed into the couch, he found himself absently stroking her bare shoulder with his thumb. Her hand lay on his knee and her head rested against his side. "I've been singing since I was a little girl," she told Robin. "I used to sing for my family all the time."

He found out later that was mostly a lie. Once, she told him, her father had heard her singing a lullaby to Nessarose. The man had been struck by the sound of her voice, and how unnatural it was against her "sinful" skin. He used her for his sermons. He spoke about how the Unnamed God blessed even the downtrodden and the ugly, using her melodic singing as an example. She'd never sung for her family again.

He shook his head as she told him this. They were walking back towards Shiz. "That's… that's wrong, Fae."

She took a deep breath. "It was his way."

"It wasn't the right way."

"It was to him. You wouldn't understand." She hugged herself. "Didn't you ever do anything because your parents asked you?"

"I almost didn't come to Shiz. But… I need to live my own life. Like you do." He remembered the tears in his mother's eyes when he'd left. The night before he headed to Shiz, his father had sat him down and begged him to reconsider. But he had been adamant. He wanted to be educated, respected. Since he'd been young, he'd understood that the rest of Oz looked at his people as barbaric. This was a step in the other direction. "And I think my parents have come to understand that. Maybe your father will someday, too."

"Ha!" Elphaba snorted. "You don't know my father. You know how stubborn I am. It runs in the family."

"It's not the worst trait to have," he told her.

"No, that would be being an aberration…" But she changed the subject. "We're almost back. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"We'll be fine."

"I will be, at least." She looked at him one last time before she headed back to her room. "Have a goodnight, Fiyero."

He realized that, in one night with her, he'd learned more about her life than he had ever known before. And he wanted to know so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple's "performance" leaves Elphaba shaking... in more ways than one.

It wasn't a dress. Well, Fiyero called it a dress. But it was in two pieces. The skirt was tight and short and the top revealed her stomach. And the way Fiyero looked at her when she put it on made her blush. "You look… incredible."

She didn't want him to know she was flattered. "Um, thank you. We should go. We need to be early tonight."

"Of course." But his eyes were still on her. After a moment, he grabbed his jacket. "You might want this?"

She wrapped it around herself. While he may be a lech, at least he was considerate. "Yes." Sweet Oz, she hoped no one would see them. Very few people were wandering campus at this hour on a Saturday - it was close to curfew.

Luckily, only one or two students were out, and they didn't even look their way. Fiyero walked a step behind her, and she had an inkling he was watching her as she walked. But she only swung her hips more knowing that, a small grin creeping into her lips.

Around Fiyero, she often forgot to feel self conscious. Until the previous night, she hadn't even really thought about her skin or the way people had treated her. It was a rush, feeling so attractive and wanted. Elphaba had felt wanted before, but usually it also came with a nagging feeling, one that told her she was only wanted because she was there and available. That nagging feeling didn't haunt her with him. Perhaps because she knew it didn't matter, and never would. They'd never be truly involved.

Robin ushered them to the stage and they watched nervously as the usual suspects filed in, looking at them expectantly. As soon as Surek entered, Elphaba began to feel uneasy. She swallowed hard.

When Fiyero turned to her, she knew it was time. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply before she began to sing, just as they'd arranged.

_Kiss me too fiercely_   
_Hold me too tight_   
_I need help believing_   
_You're with me tonight._   
_My wildest dreaming_   
_Could not foresee_   
_Lying beside you_   
_With you wanting me._

As she sang, she slowly unbuttoned Fiyero's shirt, tracing the diamonds with her hands. His muscles were firm and taught, etched into him like the diamonds. His hand was on her bottom, pulling her tight against him so that she could feel him. He joined her, his deep voice mingling with her light one.

_Just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I've lost all resistance_   
_And crossed some borderline_   
_And if it turns out_   
_It's over too fast_   
_I'll make every last moment last_   
_As long as you're mine._

He drew her in for another kiss, his hand slipping up her top and cupping her bare breast. It was as if nobody were watching them, as if they were sitting along in his room exploring and teasing. She felt so natural, continuing to touch him as he sang on his own.

_Maybe I'm brainless_   
_Maybe I'm wise_   
_But you've got me seeing_   
_Through different eyes_   
_Somehow I've fallen_   
_Under your spell_   
_And somehow I'm feeling_   
_It's up that I fell._

She met his eyes and the desire in them melted her resolve. Her hands trailed down over his abdomen and, in an unplanned move, felt his need for her. It only made her want him more. The hand on her bottom squeezed as he continued to caress her breast beneath her top. Was the yearning clear in her voice when she joined it with his once again?

_Every moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I'll wake up my body_   
_And make up for lost time_   
_Say there's no future_   
_For us as a pair_   
_And though I may know_   
_I don't care._

One more kiss and she knew she was his tonight. She was Fae. Whatever part of her mind that was Elphaba had shut off, and her only focus was him. He could claim her, ravage her, and she would gladly take it. She tried not to tremble as she continued to hold his gaze.

_Just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_Come by how you want to_   
_And see how bright we shine_   
_Borrow the moonlight_   
_Until it is through_   
_And know I'll be here_   
_Holding you_   
_As long as you're mine._

There was silence for a moment after they finished, and he pressed his lips softly to hers. It wasn't a demanding kiss, or an urgent one. It was a lover's kiss, a simple reminder of everything that lay between them. The sound of clapping broke her out of her trance and she took a deep breath before stepping down from the stage.

Robin grabbed her. "You two were great up there! I haven't heard a voice like that before! What are you doing going to school? You should be singing all over Oz!"

She had been, once. But not in the way that Robin thought. "You're too kind."

Fiyero held her close. "I tell her that all the time, Robin, but she's too modest."

"Stop that," she brushed his arm.

Surek approached them. "Most of what we see on this stage is more explicit. That was different. But just as provocative. I thought you two were going to get carried away then and there."

"Oh, I wanted to. And here in a bit, I might have to." Fiyero slid his arm around her waist. "We had a hard time practicing without getting overwhelmed."

She didn't like the way Surek's eyes felt on her, making her feel slimy and uncomfortable. She tugged at Fiyero. "Why don't you overwhelm me now?" And she didn't know if she wanted to get away from the man's gaze or if she really wanted him.

"I can't refuse that," Fiyero laughed, winking at the man. "This one is insatiable." With that, he guided her gently down the hall. Carefully, he eased the door to being open only a crack. And as soon as the sound outside dulled, he said softly, "Do you want this?"

She thought about playing innocent, about acting like she didn't feel it, too, but Fae had taken over completely. So she looked at him and nodded.

"Say it, then." He was commanding.

"I want it, Yero."

He pushed her into the bed almost immediately, his hands dragging the fabric of her top down as he undid the clasp in the back with ease. "You have been teasing for far too long, and I can't promise to be completely gentle."

"Then don't be." She replied, unafraid. She shoved his shirt down around his back, since it was already open. Her heart was pounding, her breathing rapid. She knew she could stop this now, knew that he would complain about it but do as she asked. But she didn't want to stop.

He pressed his mouth into her neck, kissing and licking. Slowly he moved downwards, his tongue circling the nipple before drawing it into his mouth. She closed her eyes and reveled in how hot his mouth was. Her hands moved down from his chest to unfasten his trousers, to take him into her hands.

His flesh was warm in hers, and she couldn't even circle her hand around his member. He groaned into her skin. "Fae…"

That's right. That's who she was right now. Fae. She teased him slowly, running her fingers over him. His hands went to her waist and tugged the skirt right off of her, leaving her in nothing but her panties, which were practically soaked through by now.

His grin as he caressed her clothed skin made her even wetter, and she tossed her head back as he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, exposing her glistening flesh. His lips moved downwards as his fingers began to explore her depths. His thumb caressed her nub as he moved his fingers slowly in and out.

She tightened the hand on him, moving it in sync with his movements. When his lips reached her abdomen and then finally found the juncture of her thighs, her legs fell completely open on the bed. His tongue began to trace her folds as one of his hands slid beneath her, pulling her towards him. Her hips bucked against his mouth as he continued to tease her.

He was relentless, and the pleasure started to build into waves he moved faster, his fingers thrusting harder until she squealed in sweet release. As he lapped up her juices, he looked her in the eyes once more. "I'm going to fuck you raw, Fae."

Her thighs trembled at just the thought. "Please, Yero."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he settled carefully between her legs. "You're going to come so hard you'll forget your own name."

"Make me," she whispered back. She gasped as he pushed into her, stretching her open. He filled her so completely she wasn't sure there was room for all of him. Her body could barely accommodate him. "Sweet Oz," she murmured.

"Do you like that?" He didn't waste time. He pulled out and thrust roughly back in, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Yes." She arched her hips towards him again. "Yero, you feel so good."

He buried himself within her again, locking one of his hands into the hand he held above her head. And when he moved, he pressed against that sweet spot and she whimpered. Over again over again he reached into her, drawing out pleasure from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer despite the twinge of pain she felt as he pushed into her and moved past what she thought was her limit. It felt too good to stop him.

Her lips parted to breathe harder, her body shaking with the effort it took to keep up with him as he dragged her towards her peak. And when it came, she cried his name, "Yero!"

"Gods, Fae, you're tight," he murmured, still moving. It only prolonged her ecstasy and she was awash in a haze of pleasure and bliss, delirious with him. He stroked every part of her, pulling her with him into another plane of existence where he took her over and over again.

He let her hands go and she grabbed at his neck, pulling his lips towards her for another deep kiss. As their mouths joined, she slid one hand down the small of his back, pulling him as far inside her as he could go, slamming into her walls, mixing pain with pleasure. She moaned softly as she reached orgasm again, unable to form coherent words.

Fiyero pounded her, moving hard and fast. She ground towards him, taking more than she thought she could. She cried out as he pressed into her so deep she thought he'd torn her open, but only pleasure came and she felt him reach the brink with her this time, tumbling with her into a world of sweetness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba spend a few minutes basking in the afterglow before going back into the club. Fiyero tries to get Elphaba back into bed.

He looked down at her, watched her pupils, which had been dilated, return to their normal size. She was gasping, staring up at him with red cheeks and a hooded look. How did he tell her that was the most incredible sex he'd ever experienced? Elphaba would only laugh, tell him he said that to all the girls he slept with. So he nuzzled her nose as he pulled back. "That was nice."

"That's one word for it," she breathed. She shifted beneath him, suddenly avoiding his eyes. "It was not bad, that's for sure."

He didn't want to let her go yet. Fiyero had too much to say. "Elphaba…"

"No. It's Fae here," she corrected him quickly. "Remember?"

Fiyero nodded. "If you say so."

"At least this will make it easier. We don't have to worry about faking it." She shrugged and moved away.

"Oh, you definitely weren't faking it." Fiyero grabbed her arm and kissed her again.

"I wasn't," she confirmed. "But we'd better get back."

He nodded. This was how he liked it, anyway. She was making it simple for him, and he'd always prefered things that way. Fiyero watched her dress again, picking up her crumpled clothes from the floor, stepping into them carefully. She brushed away the sweaty locks of hair that stuck to her forehead still.

She turned back to him. "Are you going to get out of that bed?" As she walked towards him, he noticed her walk was a little forced. He had been a little overzealous, hadn't he?

"Are you all right?" He asked as he stood and reached for his own garments.

"I'm fine. More than fine," she told him, giving him a look. "I can see why you talk the way you do. Unlike some people, you actually live up to it."

"I try my best." He replied playfully, straightening his shirt. "And you were… you weren't quiet. I'm sure they'll know what we were doing."

"Isn't that the point?" Elphaba asked.

"Were you making those noises on purpose?"

"You'll never know." She threw him a grin.

"Oh, I might. I wouldn't complain if we got to do that again once or twice, maybe in my dorm?" He suggested.

Elphaba sighed heavily and looked at him, stepping closer. "What we do doesn't leave this place. We're different people here. When we're in your room, I'm Elphaba and you're Fiyero and we're plotting to sneak in here. And Elphaba doesn't do that. Not with you. Besides, you rarely sleep with the same woman for more than a week. I know how this goes."

"While we're doing this, though, there won't be anyone else. I might not like to commit for long, but I don't juggle. I'm not that much of an ass."

"I appreciate that. And I'm the same way. I wasn't really intending on doing much of anything to begin with…"

"But you couldn't resist me, huh?"

"Please. It was to help our cover." She rolled her eyes.

"And how much you wanted it? When you came? That was part of the cover?"

"That was because I liked it." She shrugged. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I liked it, too." He took her hand and they walked out of the room.

Only Lartia and Pert were out in the main area. Everyone else must've retreated to a room. He nodded quickly at the man and pulled Elphaba into his lap on the large lounge chair.

"You two had quite a good time, huh?" Lartia teased. "It sounded like things were _very_ satisfactory. If you're not careful, Fae, I might have to try him out. Pert doesn't mind."

Fiyero laughed. "I won't deny that I know how to please a woman, but I'm strictly monogamous. We've considered our options, of course, but this is what works best for us."

Elphaba looked at him with a gaze he didn't understand, and then turned to Lartia. "I get a little jealous." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't imagine anyone else."

He wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Neither could I."

"You never know until you try," Lartia said in a singsong.

"Believe me, no one else would compare." She pressed her face into his arm for a moment and then looked back up. "We like watching, but we prefer to only actually be with one another."

"As long as you know what you want," Pert grunted. He gazed over at Lartia for a moment longingly. Fiyero wondered if he didn't want the same arrangement, but didn't say anything because Lartia wouldn't like it?

"All I want is him," Elphaba smiled. "So… is there anything else that's expected of us now? We performed. We've been discreet and will continue to be."

"At this point, you have unlimited access. Otherwise, you could only visit up to five times before you either fulfilled your obligations or were not allowed to return. We appreciate how quickly you two decided to join us." Pert stuck out his hand for Fiyero to shake. "Outside of here, I'm a bank official. We have to be careful. If word got out about this place, what we do, who we are, we could lose everything."

"And I'm a prince in the Vinkus." Fiyero said. He'd told the guard on his way in that first day, but if the guards were as quiet as everyone else was about what they saw or heard, no one probably knew more about them than the fact that they were students. "Fae over here in the daughter of a prominent preacher in Munchkinland and she's Thropp Third Descending."

Elphaba glared at him. He knew he probably shouldn't have brought up her father. But part of what these people expected was discretion, and putting themselves at risk just as much as everyone else would instill trust. Mutual destruction. "I don't exactly brag about my father," she muttered. "And I doubt he'd like to brag about the fact that his daughter is here."

"Oh don't worry, Fae. He'll never find out." Lartia assured her. "Robin is a school teacher who teaches young children. She's been here longer than we have, and no one has ever discovered her… predilections." Lartia reached over and took Elphaba's hand. "Some might say that, as women, we take the greater risk coming here. People expect us to be prim and proper. A man's indiscretions can be overlooked. A woman? Not as much."

"It's an antiquated form of sexism," Elphaba commented.

"That Shiz education is coming out," Pert laughed. "Sir is a high ranking Gale Force official. Believe me, we're all in trouble if anything got out. But it won't."

Robin came wandering, half naked, into the room. "Oh, you two are finished! I thought you'd be in that room until morning, the way you two were going at it."

"You watched?" Elphaba asked, and he could hear the horror in her voice.

He nudged her, reminding her that it was normal and expected. "Who wouldn't want to look at you naked?" Fiyero teased.

"I just peeked through the door for a moment…" Robin licked her lips.

Fiyero watched a blush rise to Elphaba's cheeks and pulled her closer. "Fae, you promised you wouldn't be so shy."

"I'm just not used to it," Elphaba dismissed him. "But I suppose it's only fair. We've watched plenty of people do similar things." The left side of her lips moved into a half-smile. "And we'll probably do them again later, alone."

He wished she were telling the truth. "If you're not careful, I might want them now," he threatened.

She wiggled in his lap. "You already do, apparently. Goodness, you're impatient."

His threat had been real. If she kept going like this, she'd start him up again and he would take her back into that room for another go. He dug his fingers into her hips. "You know how to fix it."

"Oh, I know several ways," she wrapped her hands about his neck. Elphaba ran her tongue along his earlobe. "But you'll have to wait."

"And if I'd rather tie you up and have my way with you?"

Robin giggled.

Elphaba pouted. "I'll make it worth your while to wait." She nibbled at his neck. "I promise."

Fiyero wanted to know if she meant it. He squeezed her hip. "You know I'm not a patient man, sweet Fae."

"Believe me, I've noticed. You had me on our third date."

"You weren't complaining."

"I got carried away in a moment of weakness."

This conversation alone could kill him. She had no idea of the power she held over him right now. He ached for her, wanted so badly to be inside her again, watching her eyes widen with pleasure, her body stricken with tremors… This wasn't helping him calm down. "Please, Fae…"

"You have two options," she acquiesced. "I finish you with my mouth here or I let you have everything when we get back."

If he knew she was being honest, he would've waited. But he didn't. And he wanted those sweet lips wrapped around him. "I vote now."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and stood up. "If you'll excuse us, my darling over here can't handle the idea of delayed gratification." She didn't take his hand, merely sauntered down the hall.

"I'll… we'll be back," he grunted before following her. This time he left the door wide open. In a low voice he asked, "Playing a game again?"

"You won't get the chance to find out," she replied evenly. "Now take off your pants."

He was all too eager to comply.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has some explaining to do. Fiyero gets a hangover.

It was a church day again, which meant Nessa was going to wake her early and beg her to attend. But at least she could go back to sleep afterwards. She was absolutely exhausted.

"Fabala!" Nessa's voice sounded as the door opened.

Elphaba grumbled as she sat up, noting the soreness between her legs and resisting the urge to grin about it. While letting Fiyero fuck her hadn't been in the plan last night, it wasn't necessarily something she regretted. And his taste was still on her tongue. Sweet Oz, if Nessie only knew what was going through her head right now! "No, Nessa," she said, "I will not go."

Glinda sat up across the room, brushing her curls behind her ears. "Your sister had a late night, Nessarose. I doubt she feels like church today."

Elphaba shot Glinda a look. While she knew the blonde was tired of her constant excuses, she hadn't thought her friend would willingly hang her out to dry. "I was up late studying," she said quickly. "The histories midterm is Monday."

Nessa shook her head. "The Unnamed God does not care about grades."

"But I do," Elphaba insisted. "And Father spent a lot of money to send us here. I won't let that go to waste. Or do you want Father's efforts to be in vain, Nessa?" She knew pulling their father into the conversation would force Nessa to back down.

As expected, her sister frowned but nudged the chair out of the room, pouting.

"You were out with a boy last night. I'm not stupid." Glinda said simply when the door shut again.

"Why does that matter?"

"I want to know who."

"He doesn't matter."

"Do you have any idea how you looked coming in here last night? There had clearly been a _lot_ of physical contact happening." Glinda said. "And that doesn't matter?"

"Not in this case, no."

"So why can't you tell me who he is, then? If he doesn't matter?"

"Because I still respect his wishes. And I don't know that he wants me to talk about it."

"So it's someone I know? If I didn't know him, you wouldn't care."

"Just leave the subject alone, Glinda. I'm tired and…" And very, very sore. She didn't want to get up just yet. "Please, drop it. There's more going on in my life than you think, but it's not necessarily about a relationship." Now that they'd gotten in, she did need to think about her next step. Elphaba wanted Surek dead, but she wanted him to know why. And she wanted to be careful about it. She also needed to do that without alerting Fiyero.

It was time to find out more about Surek, or "Sir," as he called himself. But would Fiyero find it strange if she constantly talked to him and Menia? Would she arouse anyone else's suspicions, as well? She should've just stayed in the City…

"If someone important ever comes into my life, Glinda, I'll tell you. But I wouldn't be expecting to hear about anything like that soon," Elphaba told her roommate.

"Are you at least being careful?"

"What are you, my nanny?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I suppose not."

Fiyero missed class later that week, and Elphaba found herself a little worried. He was probably just ill. But maybe it was best to check on him. If he was badly ill, they might have to cancel their usual Friday night, and Elphaba liked to know in advance if her plans were changing. That was all it was that sent her to his dorm.

"Elphaba?" He seemed surprised when he opened the door.

"I… I just… you weren't in class and I…" She realized she didn't have the best reason for being there. "If you're sick, I need to know. You could've been contagious when we were out on Saturday."

"I'm not. I just overslept. I went out drinking last night with Avaric. Please, my head hurts, so don't talk so fast." Fiyero left the door open and sat on his bed, placing his head in one hand.

She almost laughed. He was hungover. "Did he outdrink you?"

"He could outdrink anyone. That's how he gets half of his women."

"And you don't?"

"I prefer mine sober and willing. Like you were." He winced as he spoke.

A strange urge came over her. It wasn't necessarily unfamiliar, but it wasn't expected. She felt the urge to take care of him. Nessa was the only one who'd ever brought that out in her, and in the past few years it had mostly gone dormant because of Nanny and Nessa's independent streak. Elphaba stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She drew the curtains closed. "This light won't help you. Have you eaten anything?"

"There might be some bread over there if it hasn't gone moldy," he muttered, gesturing towards his desk.

"I'll take that to mean you haven't eaten." Elphaba stepped over the dirty clothes on his floor and found the bread he spoke of. It appeared to still be edible, so she sliced it and looked around for something to put on it. She found a bruised but still ripe banana and cut it up and put it between two pieces. "I won't say this is the best breakfast, but you need to eat something. It'll help." She sat at the foot of his bed and handed him the sandwich.

"Thank you." He took it and bit into it. "Did I miss much? I try not to go out on weeknights, but I haven't seen much of Avaric lately and it seemed harmless enough."

"I'll let you copy my notes." Had she just said that? She never let anyone use her notes, not even Glinda. Too often when she'd been growing up, people had used her simply to get help on schoolwork.

"I appreciate that, although I'd rather not do much of anything right now."

"Later, then."

"I can borrow them Friday night and have them back to you by the time we meet Saturday. Is that fair?" He put a hand on her knee.

She moved it carefully. This wasn't the Philosophy Club. Right now she was a good girl, a good student. Letting one of the most notorious playboys on campus touch her wasn't something Elphaba would usually do. "That's fine."

He grunted and scooted over in the bed, leaning his head on the headboard of his bed. "It was nice of you to come check on me."

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't about to get whatever you had."

"Regardless, here you are taking care of me. I can, um, take care of you when I'm feeling better."

She understood the innuendo, and shook her head. "I don't… no. Save your energies for the weekend, would you?"

"I have enough energy for the whole week through," he told her.

"Not now, you don't. And if you mean that, find some other way to spend that energy."

"You weren't saying that Saturday night."

"This isn't Saturday night! I'm not… her." For years, Elphaba had struggled with compromising her moral code to fit her behavior. She'd finally found a way she didn't have to think about it. Being two people was easier - the girl with loose morals and the perfect, innocent studious girl. He wasn't ruining that for her.

"You really are taking this seriously, huh?"

"I have to." There was more than just a moral code at stake. Fiyero wasn't made for commitment or love. She wasn't, either. But she worried that things could get complicated if they didn't draw boundaries, and one of them would get hurt and risk the whole operation.

"But Saturday night, it was… it was good."

"It was."

"And you don't want to again?"

"Not here and not now." She told him.

"Friday night?" He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek.

She remembered how his hands felt on her skin, how he touched her with such urgency. "When I'm Fae, you can have me how you want me. But right now, I'm not that girl. I'm Elphaba, Fiyero, and I won't… we can't. The only place I'm Fae is in that back room."

"So our counterparts can fuck and we are just…?"

Elphaba finally got strength to pull his hand away from her face. "Friends. Two people helping each other get what they want."

"And if I want you right now?"

"Then that's too bad. Fiyero, please. I thought you were grateful for my help. I didn't come over here for you to hit on me."

"Then why did you? I doubt you really thought I might be contagious."

"I had to make sure," she insisted.

"Elphaba, I don't see why we can't just have a little fun…"

"You're not even that sick, are you? Because all that's on your mind right now is sex! To think that I felt sorry for you for a minute. I'm leaving. I'll see you Friday night." She got up and moved towards the door.

"We need to talk about our plan. Dinner before?" He didn't get up.

"If you wish. Can I just wear one of the dresses I've already worn? I'm getting tired of not knowing what silly little outfit I'm going to shove myself in."

"That's fine. I still have all of them. I can get them washed."

"I could…"

"No, I'll take care of it." He dismissed her. "Thank you, for whatever reason you came over here, thank you."

"Don't mention it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero manages to convince Elphaba to sleep with him again, though it's still not enough.

"You know," he told her as she stepped into his room that Friday night, "I think you were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" She raised her eyebrows.

Fiyero shut the door. "About when you are Fae. I think it happens the minute you take off that dress and step into one of _her_ outfits. Or maybe the minute you walk in here. Your whole demeanor changes." He gestured to the closet, where her options were.

She ran her fingers over the dresses. "That's a thought," she acknowledged. She yanked a dress off the hanger and headed to the bathroom.

"Why bother? I've seen you naked," he reminded her. And he couldn't wait to see her again. "Just change in here." Fiyero grabbed her arm and drew her close. "Fae."

Her breathing stilled and she looked up at him. "Yero…"

"I didn't ask you here early to get dinner," he admitted. He ran his hands down her hips. "I really just wanted to fuck you again." He wanted to have her a thousand times, a thousand different ways: her riding him, her against the wall, her bent over his bed, her tied to his bed, her sweet lips wrapped around him again, her perfect ass spread for him, her legs wrapped around him and body pulsing as she came… Those images had been flooding his mind since Saturday night, and he couldn't make them stop.

"We shouldn't," she whispered.

"Take off that dress and you can do whatever you want." He pressed his lips into her neck. "And what I want."

She stepped away slowly and unfastened the dress. "How do you know it's what I want?" She asked as the material fell to the floor.

He stepped closer, "Because that's what Fae always wants."

"And who says that's who I am?"

He pulled her against him and slid a hand up her thigh, brushing her through her panties. "You're wet for me."

She breathed heavily. "I…"

"Who are you right now?" He slid his hand beneath the cloth and ran a finger through her slick folds. Keeping his eyes on hers, he brought the finger to his mouth and licked it.

"I don't know."

He slid his hand back where it had been and teased her, bringing his finger up to her mouth this time and teasing it between her lips. "You taste like Fae to me."

She sucked on his finger and nodded. "Then I suppose that's who I am."

He took her hand and held it between his legs. "And that's who I want. Finish undressing and get on the bed."

She nodded and did as he asked.

He feasted his eyes on her, her smooth skin lay bare before him. She was dripping and eager for him, and he had to struggle not to tear his own clothing off as he undressed. "I didn't tell you, but I held back a little Saturday night. You're so tight, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't think you could handle all of me."

"I can," she promised.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, about what I want to do to you." He climbed over her on the bed and dipped for a kiss. "You're a seductress. It's unfair, what you've done to me."

"Punish me, then. Ruin me." Her legs fell open beneath him.

He speared into her with one quick thrust, stilling for a moment when he heard her squeal. "Do you like that?"

"Oh, Yero, please," she murmured, hiding her face in his neck. "Take me."

He pulled back and pummeled into her again, reveling in the sound of her moans, watching her head fall back and her mouth slide open. With one hand, he pushed her legs further apart, wanting her to open all the way, wanting her to feel all of him. "Does it hurt when I fuck you?"

"Mmm, but I like it," she whimpered. "You're tearing me open, going so deep… oh sweet Oz, right there!" Her hips pressed up towards him and finally, he was as deep as he could go. He realized she was already about to come, so he sped his movements to meet hers, sure to stroke that sweet spot each time, letting her climb towards that peak and watching her body tremble beneath him as she found it. "Yes, Yero!" Her body clenched around him, drawing him in.

"Fuck, you feel good," he grumbled. It was impossible not to feel overwhelmed by her, by each part of her. Her hips moved at just the right rhythm; her breasts heaved as she breathed beneath him. She clutched at his skin, nails digging into his shoulders. He moved his fingers to stroke her nub, listening as she gasped and panted under his caresses.

"Don't stop that…" She clutched at him tighter, drawing blood, though he didn't mind it. Her legs shook as they moved; her eyes widened with a second climax. "Yero!" She cried out with abandon, her hair falling about her face.

He couldn't hold back anymore, his thrusts going harder and faster until they both raised their voices once more in pleasure…

Fiyero rolled so that she lay above him, rising and falling with his chest as he caught his breath. He rubbed his hands into her shoulders and she purred softly. There wasn't enough time in the night for them. That was why he'd insisted on having her now. He had things he had to do at the Philosophy Club, people he needed to speak with. She was a distraction from his mission, and he couldn't very well have her in that back room all night long. But he had to have her somehow.

She lay there for a moment before shifting slightly. "We're going to be late."

He looked over at the clock. "Not quite. I… I thought you'd take longer to…"

"To give in?" Elphaba giggled playfully.

"Pretty much. We still have a few minutes. Although you should probably dress." He nudged her gently. If she stayed there naked, he'd want more than they had time for.

She climbed off of him and stretched. "Do you have a towel or something? I'm dripping..."

He pointed towards the corner and watched lazily as she cleaned up. Fiyero needed to get his head back in the game. "So now we're members. I don't know what your endgame is here, Elphaba."

"Fae," she corrected. "You made sure of that."

"Fae, then."

"And I thought we'd agree not to ask one another that question?" She slid into her original dress, the dress she'd worn their first night in that back room.

"I just… look, I'm having fun, believe me. But we're doing this for a reason."

"We are."

"Just tell me. Fae, remember, I'm doing this for a reason, too. You can tell me."

"Yero, just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean we're sharing everything." She ran her fingers through her hair as it fell about her shoulders. "I appreciate that you've helped me get back there, but I need to do this myself."

He dragged himself out of the bed and threw on his own clothing. "If you say so."

She sidled up to him and kissed him slowly. "And yes, I'm having fun, too."

"Oh, I can tell." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're good together."

"In a way," she laughed. "Physically, yes."

And then he had a thought. "You know, you come back after curfew anyway. You could… you could stay the night here."

"I wasn't wrong earlier this week, was I? You really can't think about anything but sex."

"When I'm around a temptress like you, I can't help it!" He pressed his lips to her collar. "I could make it worth your while to spend the night. I think you know that."

"Oh, I do."

"Then stay. Be Fae for just a little longer." His lips moved lower and he went to tug down the neckline of her dress.

She tugged away. "Why don't we revisit this conversation later?"

At least she wasn't refusing. "Shall we go, then?"

She followed him out the door.

As they crossed the campus, a voice rang out in the darkness. "If it isn't everyone's favorite couple."

Fiyero cringed. Of course, Avaric would be out right now. And he sounded drunk. "Hey, Avaric. We're on our way out…" Quickly, he grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"I hadn't thought this would last the week." Avaric commented.

"That's because you don't last five minutes," Elphaba replied.

While that was probably a little harsh, Fiyero couldn't help but snort. "Elphaba, my darling, please be kind."

Avaric folded his arms across his chest. "You two are really a thing, huh?"

"For this moment," Fiyero said quietly. "We're seeing what happens."

He shrugged. "You two have fun. It won't last." Avaric stumbled off.

Elphaba sighed. "He is really obnoxious."

"Fae, maybe we should… look, people are going to notice eventually. They'll realize there's something going on. Maybe we should just let our friends know."

"But nothing is going on - other than good sex. And besides, we can't."

"Why not?"

"You have a reputation."

"So?"

"So I don't."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba struggles to focus on her mission with Fiyero beside her.

She shouldn't have slept with him, not at his dorm. The boundaries were getting blurrier, and now he wanted her to spend the night. And part of her actually wanted to! It would be hours of mindless pleasure, of which she'd already had a taste earlier… Elphaba shook her head and took a deep breath before stepping into the back room again. This sort of thinking would get her nowhere.

"Fae, Yero!" Robin bounded over to them. "Come, join us at our table." She grabbed Elphaba's hand. "I've been thinking that maybe the two of us girls should have lunch one of these days," she said to her confidentially. "When you're not busy with class."

She remembered that Robin was a schoolteacher. It wouldn't hurt her at all to be seen with her, would it? "Perhaps we could." Maybe Robin knew more about Surek.

Fiyero caught up to them at that point. "Slow down, ladies! Robin, are you trying to steal my Fae away from me?"

Robin laughed. "I've dallied with a few women in my time, but no. I would never get in between something like what you two have. There's real love there, I can feel it."

Fiyero coughed and gave Elphaba a look. "Oh, there is." He swooped in and kissed her hard before sitting down on the couch opposite Robin and Vende.

She smiled at him and settled in next to him. Elphaba scanned the room for Surek and found him sitting one table over. Menia was nowhere to be found. That was strange. Wasn't this couples only? Maybe she'd gone to the restroom.

Vende reached over and shook Fiyero's hand again. "Good to see you. How's school been treating you?"

"This one barely remembers to go to class," Elphaba laughed. "I had to drag him out of bed earlier this week."

"I just wanted her to drag me back _into_ bed." He squeezed her shoulder. "But the little minx wouldn't let me." Fiyero leaned in and kissed her neck playfully. "She always tells me I'm impossible to resist, but she does it pretty well."

"I have to have my wits about me with you, my love."

"May I ask a personal question?" Robin inquired.

"As if this entire place isn't personal enough?" Elphaba grinned. "Go ahead."

"You two are young, and I understand that. But what are your plans for the future? I mean, not everyone is a fan of conventional marriage, and I understand that. But Yero, I recall being told that you're a prince. You have to marry, no?"

Elphaba glanced down at Robin and Vende's hands and noticed wedding rings. They were married - to each other?

"I do, eventually." Fiyero shrugged.

"Yero isn't fond of commitment. He went through half the girls on campus before me," she said. "And I didn't want the reputation. I refused the first few times he asked me out." Elphaba reached up and ran her hands along his jaw.

"I was persistent."

"You always are. And I thought maybe I'd just have a little fun, too." She looked up at him. "But then…"

"Then it became more. And I love her. But we haven't really talked about marriage. I'm sure it'll come up eventually." He pressed his face into her hair.

She shuddered at the feeling that went through her at the way he touched her with such tenderness. "My father is none too happy that I'm cavorting about with a known heathen, but there's not much he can do." Elphaba met Fiyero's eyes. "I love him."

The warmth in his eyes was disarming. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I may have slept with a lot of women, Fae, but I stopped with you."

Her heart felt like it was tearing out of her chest and she had to break eye contact. She turned back to Robin. "And you two? Married?"

"Six years," Robin smiled at Vende.

"And what about everyone else?"

"Lartia and Pert, they have an open thing going on. Sir has three women he usually cycles through."

Elphaba cringed. "Do they at least get the same option? Of having someone else?"

"I'm pretty sure he requires monogamy on their part."

"That doesn't sound fair."

Robin shrugged. "To each their own. We all know what works best for us."

She wanted to know more about the man sitting alone several seats away. "Is that what is happening right now? Is that why Menia isn't here? I thought we weren't allowed in without our partner…"

"Oh, once you're a member, it's fine. So if Yero here ever gets sick or goes out of town, you're still welcome to join us for a little fun." Robin winked at her.

So there were three women for Surek. Elphaba only needed to get close to one of them, find out his weaknesses and then… would she kill him? Could she? After everything the man had done, he deserved death - and a painful one at that. But even as Fae, even as a woman who did things she wouldn't usually do, was killing someone a possibility for her?

Fiyero's arm wound tighter around her, as though reminding her he was there and bringing her back from her thoughts. "I trust her to behave." He trailed his fingers along her shoulders and down to cup her elbow. It felt so intimate, so familiar.

"You had better trust me!" She scoffed at him.

This had been far too much play and not enough work. She'd let Fiyero drag her into his world of pleasure, and she was supposed to be here for other reasons, reasons he couldn't understand. While allowing herself to get a little enjoyment out of their alter egos was one thing, she'd gotten carried away. In the process of falling into bed with Fiyero, she'd lost sight of her target. And she couldn't let that happen. She'd never imagined that Fiyero would become such a distraction to her.

But oh, how he was. His hands on her sent fire through her blood and awakened every cell in her body. And there were moments where she thought, where she felt as though there might be more to them. Yet she knew that couldn't happen, not as Elphaba and Fiyero. They could pretend all they wanted as Yero and Fae in the back room of the Philosophy Club and the secret world that existed there, but a playboy prince and a minister's daughter did not fit together in their real world. Not that she even wanted that.

How did this get this far this fast? She'd resigned herself to the idea that they might have to sleep together, but that she'd done it this quickly and continued to do so when they weren't under the watchful eye of the other patrons… that wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't part of her plan.

"Fae?" Fiyero was looking at her. "Are you in your own little world?"

She swallowed hard. "I was. I apologize, my love." And she realized she'd been staring at Surek the whole time, too. Maybe she wasn't so good at this. Carefully, she kissed his lips deeply, dragging him close. At least he was good for one thing - keeping her present and alert.

"Are you feeling well? Was I too hard on you before?" A wicked grin crept into his face.

"Oh, I don't think you know how to be too hard on me," Elphaba huffed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

Robin giggled as she watched them. "You two are so young, so new to everything. It's refreshing."

Of course, no one there had any idea just _how_ new they were to each other. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, Robin?"

"Twenty-seven." The woman crossed her legs and looked over at Vende. "And he's even older than that. You two can't be older than twenty?"

"Nineteen." Elphaba said.

"Twenty," Fiyero said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, probably thinking the same thing. Neither of them even knew when the other's birthday was, something lovers should know if they were to act this way.

Elphaba wiggled a little in Fiyero's arms. "We're the same year in school, though."

Fiyero stretched his arms above his head. "If you don't mind, ladies, I'm going to go talk to Sir for a few minutes. I just feel bad looking at him all alone over there, and you two can clearly talk just fine."

Her eyes narrowed at that. What was he doing? And how could she stop him? "Yero, you're going to leave me?"

"I see you all the time, Fae." He kissed her cheek and she watched him get up and walk over to Surek.

She stared after him wistfully and pouted.

"Come on, Fae, you don't seem like one of those women who needs her man by her side all the time." Robin said.

That snapped her out of it. "I'm not! I don't need him at all. I just let him think I do."

"Us girls know how to occupy ourselves if need be."

Vende cleared his throat.

Robin splayed over his lap. "I'm sorry, dearest." She turned back to Elphaba. "Men."

"You're telling me." Elphaba let her gaze linger one more time on Fiyero before tearing her gaze away. He was going to have a lot to explain to her later, especially if he wanted her to stay the night with him. Was she actually considering doing that? Glinda would never stop asking her questions if she did _that_. But it would be worth it. He made her feel so good when he was inside her…

Elphaba blinked quickly and smiled at Robin. She needed to focus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero reveal their motives to one another.

"What was that about?" She asked as they walked back towards campus. He could hear the undercurrent of anger cutting through her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You left me to go to talk to Sir."

"Since when are you unable to carry on a conversation? You seemed to do just fine, Fae. Besides, you've forgotten, I have a reason for being there other than to get laid." Fiyero reminded her.

"And he's your reason?" Her voice was higher than usual.

"I thought we weren't sharing those things."

Elphaba bit her lip, looking uneasy. "Why do you need him?" Again, her voice was thin.

Fiyero looked over at her. "Let's go back to my room for the night, Fae. We'll talk about all of this then, I swear to you."

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot more than talking?" She sighed heavily. "I don't suppose it could hurt. Maybe it is time we made certain our motives won't clash. But I can't promise to tell you everything."

He watched the way the moon fell on her skin, the way it shone in the darkness. She looked ethereal, like an ancient enchantress. Her black hair was dark and went almost to her luscious hips.

Fiyero struggled to understand what was happening. With women, he was done after once or twice. But he'd had her twice now, and all he wanted was to have her a hundred times more. He wanted more than just to fuck her; he wanted to wrap her in his arms, to feel her breathe against him and to hold her.

He wasn't sentimental or loving, at least not when it came to romantic partners. Fiyero cared deeply for his parents, and was loyal to his friends, but that was about it when it came to attachments in his life. But Elphaba stirred more than just lust in him, though he wasn't yet able to determine what those feelings were. Though she could be caustic towards him, she never treated him as though he were less than she - which was different than what most people did. Outside of the Vinkus, very few people were able to actually look past his ethnicity.

She sat down on his bed and looked at him expectantly. "Quid pro quo, Yero. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

He noted they were still using code names. "I've already seen yours, and I like seeing it." He couldn't help it. She'd asked for that one. But he sat down beside her. "You know I'm a prince, Fae. And my people are different than the rest of Oz. We're not as… advanced. I realize that most people see my people as barbaric or uncultured."

"Having a different way of life doesn't make you unimportant," she said matter-of-factly.

"Unfortunately, though, most people don't see that. My father has heard talk that the Wizard intends to do a sort of 'cleansing' in the West."

Elphaba's eyes got wide. "That's political speak for…"

"For genocide. I know." Fiyero wrung his hands for a moment. "I know you think that I don't care about anything, but I care about my people. And they're not bad people. But nothing has been confirmed. My father didn't even want to tell me about it, but I could sense the worry in him and I made him tell me. I need to find out if it's more than just a rumor, Fae."

"And you think that man can help you?"

"Not if he knew that's what he was doing, no. But he's Captain of the Guard out here, which means he knows things. And I think he's vulnerable enough for me to pry some information out of him. I need to know. I need to be prepared." He stood and went to the window, bracing his hands on the ledge of it.

He heard the bed move as she stood and moved towards him, placing a hand on his arm. "I… I didn't know. I'll help you, Fiyero. No one else should be killed because they don't conform to the Wizard's idea of a perfect society." Her voice was hard.

"And what about you, Elphaba? You know my reason. Tell me yours." He turned back to her and grabbed her arm.

Her eyes turned to slits and her nostrils flared. "It's the same man, the same person, but not for the same reasons, Fiyero. I want him dead."

He stepped away from her. "I need him alive."

"For now," she said softly. "You need information from him. Once he's given it, is it safe to let him live? Because what if he tells the Wizard that he's told you?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead. Fiyero had only thought to get close to Surek, and on his way to that he'd gotten entangled with Elphaba and now he was lost. "What has he done that you want him dead so badly?"

"When I was a little girl we had a… a family friend. He was a Quadling glassblower. My father got it in his head to travel to Quadling Country and reap converts there, being that they had little to no religion. There were hundreds of thousands of souls in need of saving, he'd tell me. So we'd go, sometimes for months at a time. While people in Munchkinland stared at me or even were afraid of me, the Quadlings were never so cruel."

"I can understand that."

"I…" Her voice became soft again. "Our friend got pulled into the Ruby Mines. Many of them did, including some of my friends. But the conditions in those mines were inhuman. They were worked as slaves and never paid. If they protested, they were beaten. And Surek was a lieutenant, then. He killed so many of them…including Turtle Heart."

"You want revenge."

"I know he probably did it under the Wizard's orders. And I never saw most of the abuse, only tended to them in the aftermath. But the way they spoke about him, Fiyero, he _enjoyed_ hurting them, took pleasure in it. And not the kind of pleasure we take when we get a little rough, something deeper and darker than that." She shuddered. "Something… evil."

He hugged her near to him in an attempt to comfort her. "We won't let him get away with doing that again," he promised her.

"So what, then? We get all the information we can on your people and then we kill him?"

"If that's what you want," he said carefully. As a hunter, death did not make him squeamish. But he had never killed a person, and he doubted that Elphaba had, either. He knew he could to protect his people, if it came down to it, and to protect her.

"I think it's what I need."

"You haven't been the same, Elphaba, since you came back from the City with Glinda. I noticed. We weren't close then, but I knew something had happened. What was it?"

"I learned about the Wizard's intentions. And I heard… I heard Surek's name. I knew what I had to do." Her jaw was set. "I almost ran away, Fiyero. I thought about leaving Glinda to go home alone and then joining the Resistance. I know they exist. But when I heard Surek's name, and I realized who he was and _where_ he was, I figured out that my mission was here for the time being." She clenched her fist. "That bastard has been living it up here while…"

"Elphaba, calm down. I realize he killed someone you love."

"More than one person I cared for, Fiyero." Her tone was clipped. There was something she wasn't saying.

"But we need to be careful about this. I won't risk you getting hurt." And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized what he'd said. "I mean… it's not worth it. You can do this the right way and be safe about it. I need him, remember?"

She nodded slowly. "Of course."

He took both of her hands. "I know you don't believe in a higher power. I'm not certain that I do, either. But it is an awfully big coincidence that you heard that name at the exact time you were going to abandon everything, and an even bigger one that we ran into each other on this little journey. We were meant to do this together. Fae, Elphaba, whatever happens between us, I'm your friend, and I'm your partner in this." And only this. They couldn't be partners in another way, not in life. Fiyero knew and understood that. So did she.

She wiped at her eyes. Had she been crying? He didn't see any tears. A smile pushed through her lips. "I think you're right." After she took a few deep breaths, she asked, "Did you get anything from him tonight?"

"He was so drunk he was almost incoherent. He mumbled a few things about Menia and some other woman whose name I didn't recognize. I don't even know that he'll remember that I tried to talk to him. I do think we might be meeting one of the other women Robin was talking about, though. It didn't sound like he was pleased with Menia, whatever he was saying." Fiyero sat her back down on the bed and put a hand on her knee. "This is going to take time. You've been great so far, Fae, you really have. Can you handle this?"

Elphaba laughed at that. "Only if you can put up with me for that long."

He didn't understand why she always seemed so down on herself, but he didn't say anything about it. "You make it worthwhile."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at that. "And you have a one track mind, Yero."

Fiyero hadn't meant it that way, but he couldn't tell her so. "How can I not, looking at you in that dress?"

She cracked another smile. "You don't look half bad yourself, Yero."

And there she'd reverted back to their code names, to their other selves. Maybe he should stop her. Maybe he should just remind her that they were still two people working together to stop terrible things from happening. But instead, he kissed her hard, pulling her close.

She pushed him away - not to stop him, but to tease him. "No, no, my Yero." Elphaba pushed him down onto the bed as she pulled her dress off. "Last time, you told me what to do. Now, I want to take control. Let me show you what I can do." Her hands went to the clasp on his pants and pulled them down. "I intend to make it _very_ worth your while, as you said."

He looked up at her as the tension fell out of her, and he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked above him. Fiyero reached up and took one of her hands. "You always do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero's lies get bigger.

Elphaba blinked, curled against Fiyero's bare chest. She could hear his heart beating beneath his ribs, and the sound lulled her into the waking world. His breathing was soft, still sleeping. One of her hands was splayed across his shoulder, the other intertwined with his. As she realized where she was, and with _whom_ she was, she felt her own heart start to beat faster.

She didn't stay the night with men like this. And somehow she doubted he let women stay, either. Carefully, she lifted her body, still aching with the remnants of last night's adventures. But as the bed shifted, Fiyero's eyes opened. "Mmmm, good morning." He murmured sleepily.

"I really should go," she said simply. She'd opened up too much, allowed him in too far. Maybe it was the best way to get what she needed from him, but suddenly she felt exposed, and not because she was climbing out of his bed naked.

Elphaba didn't discuss what she'd seen in Quadling Country with anyone. Nessa had been shielded from it and Shell had been too young to remember. But Frex had seen it, though his reaction hadn't been quite the same. He'd simply been grateful if the dead had the mark of baptism on them. Such things had brought her no solace, however.

"I suppose I'll see you later tonight, anyway." And she hoped he didn't intend to ask her to come early. While she thoroughly enjoyed their physical intimacy, she worried that when they were completely alone, he'd ask for more than physical. She'd rather be anxious about being watched through a doorway in the Philosophy Club than alone with him at the moment. Hastily, she threw her clothing on.

Fiyero didn't even get out of his bed, just gave her his usual boyish smile. "Later, then, Fae." Then he buried his face back in the pillows.

Her heart thudded at the reminder. Who had she been last night - Fae or Elphaba? When she'd bared her past, when she climbed on top of him and took him deep inside of her… the memory made her tremble with aftershocks of pleasure and she ran out the door.

She stumbled through her dorm room door minutes later, still reeling. And perhaps that wasn't the best decision, because the look Glinda gave her was scorching. "Really, Elphaba?"

Elphaba only groaned and went to her closet to change, quickly pulling her dress from her shoulders.

"Sweet Oz, have you looked at yourself? You can't even walk straight. And that bite mark on your shoulder… I'm starting to worry about you. Your reckless behavior is getting out of hand. You haven't been right since… since the Wizard." Glinda walked over and folded her arms, tapping her foot at Elphaba.

"I'm fine!"

"Can't you understand that you aren't? You're having some sort of breakdown! I don't know who you've been out with, and it's probably not the same person each time…"

"For your information, it is the same person." Elphaba snapped, covering herself hastily.

"Well at least there's someone to look out for you, although he doesn't appear to be doing too good a job."

"He knows I can look out for myself."

"Elphaba, please, talk to me." Glinda sniffled. "I can't watch you self destruct like this."

"It's not what you think it is, Glinda." Elphaba resisted the urge to watch herself move in the mirror and see if what her roommate had said about her gait was true. She recalled last night well enough to know that it probably was. In their second (or was it third?) round, she'd been spread open so deep she'd seen light flash behind her eyes. But it had been so _good_.

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't yet." Elphaba collapsed on her bed. "But I'm not alone, and I'm not being hurt. I promise you, Glinda. I'm being careful."

"It doesn't look like that to me."

"Not everything is what it looks like!" She couldn't deal with this. Elphaba was too tired and too emotionally drained to handle this conversation. Surprisingly, she found herself wishing she'd simply stayed in bed with Fiyero a little longer. He was probably sleeping like a baby right now. She longed for the same thing.

"I want to meet him."

"Who?"

"Whoever you've been out with."

"No." And Glinda didn't know that she already had met him.

"I need to know you're safe."

"And you can't take my word for it?"

"Not when you come in here looking like that, I can't."

Maybe she should let Fiyero talk to Glinda. What was there to lose? He'd suggested they act the couple in front of their friends, but she'd been afraid of his reputation. However, Glinda was well aware of Elphaba's own personal reputation. It wouldn't hurt her, would it? But she wasn't volunteering him for that without his permission. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Her roommate seemed a little shocked that she'd given in, but smiled thinly. "Good."

So after class a few days later, she approached him. Though she didn't like to be seen talking with him in public, they were both a part of their little "charmed circle," so people shouldn't find it too suspicious. "Fiyero, I need to ask you a favor."

He gazed at her curiously. "What do you need?"

Glancing around them to make certain no one was eavesdropping, she said, "You know I haven't really been sticking to curfew lately, and while Nanny hasn't really noticed or cared, Glinda has. And she's being a worrywart. She knows I've been doing, well, questionable things. It would make her feel better if she knew I wasn't just going out alone…"

"You want to tell her… about us?" His voice sounded warm as he said it.

"About fake us, yes." She corrected. "Only her." How far would this spread, though? First the Philosophy Club, then Avaric, now Glinda? Was there even a point to hiding this? Yes, there was. First of all "this" wasn't something she understood. She didn't even really understand what she was hiding other than the fact that she was sleeping with him.

"You played the part in front of Avaric. I'll do the same for you. Should I come by now?"

"She doesn't have an afternoon class today, so she'll probably be there. I really appreciate this."

They walked a foot apart as they headed towards her dorm, not speaking. Perhaps they should be rehearsing their story, making sure they both played along, but she didn't know the words she wanted to say to him, so she didn't speak at all.

Elphaba turned the key in the lock and grabbed Fiyero's hand anxiously, stepping into the room. "Um, Glinda?"

Glinda's eyes registered something that wasn't quite shock or confusion, almost relief. "Is this him? It's Fiyero? You couldn't tell me that?"

"He's… we've been…"

Fiyero shut the door behind them and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We didn't want to tell anyone yet." His voice was soft, gentle. "Honestly, I was afraid to say anything, because that would make it real. And if it was real, it could fall apart. We haven't given it a definition. Neither one of us has ever done something quite like this before. But it is happening."

And technically, not a word of that was a lie, though she hoped it wasn't true. Well, part of her hoped it wasn't. It had made her tingle to hear it. Why? "I'm sorry for not telling you, Glinda. It's complicated. I didn't want to ruin it by talking about it."

"So when she's out all night doing Lurline only knows what," Glinda said, "she's…"

"Doing Lurline only knows what with _me_." Fiyero grinned. "Although I sure as Kumbrica hope Lurline or the Unnamed God or whoever doesn't know, because I'm pretty sure whatever god is up there would be scandalized." He winked at Elphaba.

She barked a laugh. He was right about that much! "It was only supposed to happen once. But we can't keep away from each other. I don't know if there's more to it than this. Neither does he."

"So you're not dating?" Glinda asked.

"We don't really know what we are, Glinda." Fiyero shrugged. "We're just doing what we're doing. If it turns into something, then that's what happens. But right now, it is what it is."

"I see."

"So do you understand now why I wouldn't tell you?" Elphaba asked. "I mean, Fiyero's not exactly known for being a one-woman man. And I'm not the picture of purity."

"I've noticed," Glinda muttered.

"Anyway, I really did need to meet Avaric later…" Fiyero said.

"I hope you learned your lesson. I don't want to find you hungover again!" Elphaba threatened.

"I know, I know. Did you want to stay the night tonight?"

"Nice try. You know I only stay out on weekends." She knew what he'd been doing, though. He'd hoped that, since Glinda was there and they were acting for her benefit, she might give in. But she wasn't crossing that line. There were so few lines left that she hadn't crossed, and that was one of them.

He grabbed her ass and kissed her hard before walking out the door. "Then I'll see you Friday night. And I expect you to stay _all night_."

Her stomach clenched inward at that. If she promised him that, she would have to make good on it. And if she didn't, Glinda might wonder. She had no reason not to, not that she could say in front of Glinda, anyway. "Only if you're a good boy."

"I've always been a very good boy for _you_. So I'll see you then." He headed out, closing the door behind him.

"I understand it now. I didn't see it before. But I get it."

"Get what?"

"The way you've been acting so different. I didn't think it would happen, so I never considered it." Glinda smiled at her, almost beaming. "Oh, Elphie, you're falling in love."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero tries to understand his feeling for Elphaba.

Fiyero did drink himself into oblivion that night, but not because he was trying to keep up with Avaric. Every word he had spoken to Glinda that afternoon about Elphaba was true. And that scared and confused him thoroughly. How could this be happening to him? Even worse, why was it happening with _her_? He'd been with plenty of women who'd wanted more from him. This one didn't. He was fated to fall for women who didn't love him, wasn't he?

His parents had arranged a marriage for him when he'd been no more than a toddler. Hoping to get them used to one another, they'd introduced him to Sarima when they reached their teenage years. Sarima was quiet and softspoken. Knowing that they were going to be married, he'd been kind to her. Since there was no harm in it, they'd become intimate fairly quickly.

He wasn't sure what developed between them was really love so much as mutual appreciation and resignation to their circumstances. But he'd thought he loved her, not knowing any better. At least until he overheard her talking to a maid. She'd seemed so sweet and kind, but that had all been a show. Sarima's plan was to get pregnant as soon as possible so he couldn't back out of the marriage and she could be queen, grooming the next king.

As soon as he'd calmed down some, he'd walked into his father's office and demanded they allow him out of the deal they'd made. His father had never asked why. He must've seen the anger in Fiyero's eyes. All that mattered to Fiyero, of course, was that his father had given in and he'd never had to see Sarima again.

It seemed as though he was destined to develop feelings for women who did not share them. While he knew Elphaba enjoyed the time they spent together and was thoroughly satisfied when they were in bed, he didn't believe for a moment that she felt anything more than that. She'd made it clear he was a means to an end, and he appreciated that they were being honest about that. But the more she opened up to him, the more tempted he was to ask her for something more.

He left the bar early and sat drinking a bottle of whiskey alone in his room for most of the night. Fiyero didn't feel like explaining himself to Avaric. He didn't even consciously notice when he fell into a heavy sleep.

A banging noise sent his pounding brain reeling and he tore his eyes open. He considered not answering the door, but he heard her voice. "Fiyero, you idiot!"

Fiyero dragged himself out of bed and, shielding his eyes, opened the door. "Elphaba, please, my head hurts."

"Of course it does, you stupid oaf! I told you not to drink yourself silly, and here you are. I knew the moment you weren't in class that you'd let that stupid man-child push you into drinking too much." She strode through the door uninvited.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, but we have a class with Glinda. And if I didn't come check on you, she'd think…" Elphaba put her hands on her hips. "That's not the point! You're smarter than this."

Did he let her think he'd given into Avaric or did he tell her he'd made the stupid decision on his own? If he told her the truth, he'd have to tell her why, and he couldn't do that, so he let her think what she wanted. "Elphaba, seriously, can you at least be considerate about this?" He sat down on the bed again.

"I was the first time. This time, I have no sympathy for you." But she sat beside him. "Fiyero, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. That's not my place. But you need to take care of yourself or you'll never even make it to the weekend." She pressed her lips close to his ear. "And I really, really look forward to that."

Now she wasn't playing fair. He groaned and shifted a little in the bed, trying to ignore his growing arousal. "Fine, fine. I'll be good."

"Good." Elphaba tossed him an apple out of her bag as she got up. "Feel better, Fiyero."

He pulled the blankets over his head and hid in the darkness for the rest of the day.

Friday night, Elphaba surprised him. She came to his door holding a hanger with a dress. "I thought I'd take the liberty to buy one for myself."

He knew she never spoke about the fact that her family didn't have much money, and he wondered where she'd managed to wrangle up enough to buy something like the dress she had. "I think you're just tired of me dressing you."

"Actually, you're surprisingly good at it." She shrugged. "But I'd like to do things for myself every once in awhile, Yero." Immediately after the door was shut, she stepped out of her own clothes and began to change.

He tried not to stare for a moment, but then realized she wouldn't care. Instead, he moved towards her and caressed her bare shoulders for a moment. "It's easy to dress you. Anything would look beautiful on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Do women usually fall for that?"

He stepped away. "Sometimes."

"And we don't have time right now, Yero. But you did manage to rope me into spending the night, so you'll have plenty of time with me later." She turned away as she pulled the dress along her body.

"I plan to tie you up to make sure you stay the whole night." He told her.

"Oh sweet Oz, don't talk like that right now!" She turned her head back towards him. "Or neither one of us is leaving this room all night."

She really was perfect for him. Her sex drive matched his, her motives were the same as his and her fierceness always rose to his. He merely gave her one of his usual smirks and said, "That's tempting, sweet Fae, but we have work to do."

Finally dressed, she took his hand. "That we do. Work before play."

As they walked into the back room, Fiyero immediately noted a different woman by Surek's side. He nudged Elphaba and gave her a look. On Saturday night, they'd devised a sort of divide-and-conquer strategy. Later in the night, after everyone had a few drinks, they would try to separate them and see what information could be gleaned. She nodded at him.

This time, they sat at the table next to Surek's. Elphaba immediately leaned over to the woman beside Surek and said, "I'm Fae. We're a little new, so we haven't met."

The woman flushed and squeaked. "Jestri."

"And this is Yero."

The new woman was petite and pale. She had a face like an abused animal, and flinched when people spoke. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Fae over here has the voice of an angel," Surek grunted.

Elphaba beamed, though that wasn't her normal reaction to compliments. "Thank you so much, Sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I would ask if you'd let me borrow her, but I'm told you two are strictly monogamous." Sir leered at Elphaba.

He had the urge to hit the man, and wrapped Elphaba so tightly in his arms she squirmed a little. The idea of ever letting that man touch her made him sick. "We are. She's too precious to share." Fiyero buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent for a moment. "We're still young, so we haven't done as much experimenting, but I think we know what we like."

"Students?" Jestri asked.

"Yes. I'm also a prince."

"My prince charming," Elphaba said in a singsong.

"And you, Sir, did I hear correctly that you're in the Gale Force?" Fiyero asked nonchalantly. "That must be a tough job."

"It has it's perks," Sir said. "But it can be exhausting."

"Have you ever seen combat?" Fiyero asked.

"I've seen my fair share."

Elphaba's hand slid into his. "That sounds so interesting. You must've seen so much of Oz. Have you ever been out the Vinkus? It's so beautiful there. Yero took me once, to meet his family." She snuggled against him.

"And they absolutely loved you. Much like I do." He kissed her forehead.

"And I love you."

"I have been to the outskirts of the Vinkus, but never very far in. I have not yet really had a reason to visit." Surek replied, looking them over.

Fiyero got up. "Let me grab us some drinks? We can talk about all your travels. Fae, the usual?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know me so well."

"I'll have a whiskey." Surek said. "And Jestri will have a beer."

Fiyero got up and went over the bar, watching Elphaba talk to Surek and Jestri. She flipped her hair and laughed, her eyes shining. He thought to himself that she was too good at this. How could he ever know what she really felt?

A sense of camaraderie had fallen between them since the last weekend, now that they knew their missions were similar. It was like partners in crime, the way they depended on one another. But that didn't make for love, did it?

He smiled as he returned with the drinks, taking two trips to bring them over. There was no show that night, which they'd learned last week was actually somewhat common. Lartia had gotten up with another man and headed into the back room while Pert sipped thoughtfully on a liquid he didn't recognize. Robin and Vende were getting very physical very publically.

"Thank you, good man." Surek said, holding his hand out for his drink. He took a swig.

"Not a problem." Fiyero settled back in beside Elphaba, laying a free hand on her knee. "I've been meaning to get to know you better, Sir." And he meant that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero relieve a little tension.

"All he did was complain!" She grumbled. "For Oz's sake, he's got a cushy, happy life. And yet he can't stop whining about being assigned to Shiz."

Fiyero shrugged. "We never said this would go quickly, Fae."

"I know, I know. We need to gain his trust. But I can't even stand him!" She was disappointed. They'd gotten Surek a little drunk, but they hadn't gotten even the smallest tidbit of valuable information out of him. "How does he have _three_ women interested in him? His conversational skills are abysmal."

Fiyero laughed at that. "I don't think it's the conversation those women are after. Just like I somehow doubt that's what got you into bed with me."

"You know, Yero, contrary to what you may think, I do have to actually be attracted to someone before I hop into bed with him."

"You were attracted to Avaric?"

"He actually is somewhat intelligent. He's just an ass about it. Besides, it was the first week of school and I was stupid." Somehow, though, she didn't feel embarrassed about him - or anything she'd done - with Fiyero. He wasn't judging her behavior, merely making an observation.

"We all make mistakes."

"I'd call that one of my worst," she admitted.

"And me?"

"I haven't decided yet." She twisted her lips into a smile. "My body tells me you certainly weren't a mistake." Elphaba felt her hips swivel just the slightest bit more as she spoke. They were almost back at his room, and she knew what was to come. She wasn't going to bother trying to hide that she was eager.

"That's a start."

But what about her heart, her mind? Would he be a mistake there? Because she'd come to care for him. She wanted to deny that those emotions were romantic, but she understood that they were more than platonic. With lust in the mix, things were getting to a point she worried she might lose herself. Playing his girlfriend had made her almost wish she was, at times, and that was absurd. Fiyero didn't have girlfriends for long, anyway.

He opened the door and held it for her. "After you, my sweet Fae."

"You're acting like a gentleman, but somehow I don't think what you're about to do is very proper," she teased, watching the door shut behind him.

His expression changed into one of pure desire. "That would be correct." He stood there, his eyes focused on her. "Undress."

"So commanding!" She giggled a little.

He grabbed her wrist. "I need you to obey me. Can you do that? Just for tonight? If you don't want to, we'll find another way to occupy our time..."

Her chest tightened as she heard the strength in his voice, felt the sheer power in his grip. He could destroy her, but he never did. Tonight, though, it sounded like he wanted to. And what was most disturbing about that was that she wanted it. "Your wish is my command tonight." Would she regret this in the morning? He'd probably make sure of it. But right now, she didn't care.

"Then undress and get on the bed."

She met his eyes and kept his gaze as she took of her clothes. He never once faltered. When she was bare, she backed slowly towards the bed and laid back on it. Only then did his eyes travel down her body. His grin did things to her she didn't think could be done without touch. "What else can I do for you, Yero?"

He blinked and then went towards a small table with a drawer beside the bed. "Stay where you are for the moment." Fiyero rustled through things in the drawer for a tick, then his hands emerged with several scarves. "I told you I wanted to tie you up."

"I get the feeling you've done this before?"

"I haven't, actually. See, most women are hesitant to do much of anything. But I've always wanted to try." Fiyero ran the cloth across her wrist. "I need you to trust me, Fae."

"I do." And she did.

As Fiyero fastened each wrist to the bedpost, he said, "I also understand that if you take away one sense, such as sight, all the others are heightened."

Elphaba swallowed hard.

"So how much do you trust me?"

Her heart was in her throat. She'd never turned down an opportunity to experiment, but she would be completely at his mercy. Fiyero had never once tried to hurt her. Sure, he got overly passionate, but so did she. Would that change tonight? Breathing slowly, she said, "Enough. Go ahead, Yero my hero." The nickname fell out unexpectedly. She'd never used it in private.

He gently took a dark scarf and covered her eyes, tying it around the back of her head. She could feel him near her ear as he whispered, "I could devour you like this." And then his lips were on hers. "And when I untie you later, you'll still do as I say. Because I meant it when I said I wanted you all night. There won't be any sleeping this time."

How was she so wet for him when he had barely even touched her? His kisses fell softly on her throat, moving with increasing fierceness towards her lips again. She parted them for him as his tongue demanded entrance, tasting her mouth, further into her throat. Elphaba felt the bed shift as Fiyero placed knees on either side of her body. By the time he finally placed his hands on her breasts, the nipples were already hardened into tight peaks.

"Tell me how much you want this, Fae." He murmured as he lavished her neck, her collar with his kisses.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone," she breathed, arching her back towards him. "I've felt pleasure before, but you make me feel it at a level beyond what I've ever experienced. I would beg."

His lips crashed over her nipples and he bit down, forcing a short whimper from her mouth. "Then beg, Fae. In detail."

"I want you, Yero. I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me over and over again, even if it hurts. I'd let you do whatever you wanted to just to feel you inside me." She wanted to grab for him, but when she moved her hands she remembered she was bound. His hands ran over her hips.

His fingers plunged right into her, soaking them in her slick folds. Her hips met each movement of his hand. He didn't waste time, fumbling with his own clothes with his other hand. Soon, she felt his leg nudge hers open. "Spread for me, then, all the way."

She could feel him pressed against her as she widened herself, her head falling back. And she groaned at his first forceful thrust. The power in his movement made her tremble beneath him, hanging on the borderline of pleasure and pain.

"It's not fair," he grunted. "What you do to me. It's some kind of sorcery." He was gripping her hips tight, holding her down and open. "You are not fair, Fae."

She reveled in his words, in thinking that perhaps she was different than any other woman he'd been with, and she gasped as he pressed further into her. "I love how you feel," she murmured. "Fiyero," she whimpered. Elphaba had never used his full name in bed, and she hadn't meant to, but he'd forced it from her. Each sense was heightened, and every touch felt deeper than ever before.

"Elphaba," he whispered back, his lips tickling her ear as he moved. "You're amazing," he told her.

With each pulse within her, a climax started to build in her core. And she was helpless beneath his touch, quivering with desire. It came over her in waves, tearing at her body until she cried out against his chest.

"Oh, sweet Oz, you feel so tight," he said.

"It's not me," she told him, "it's you."

He captured her lips and moved his tongue in concert with the rest of him, both parts of them joined. She wanted to move with him, to grab him, but her hands were still bound above her. He was no longer holding her hips against the bed, though, and she was able to meet his movements thrust for thrust.

It was rough, and faster than she could keep up with, but it shot pleasure through her body over and over until she could barely think other than to embrace the swells of ecstasy that had come to a tidal wave within her. His voice met hers as she called his name, their bodies moving urgently as they found release together.

After a moment, he removed the scarf from around her eyes and she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her in a way that she would've considered loving if she hadn't known better. And the way that smile made her feel scared her. It warmed her body, but more than that, it warmed her heart.

"That was incredible." Elphaba panted, unable to move just yet.

Fiyero undid the scarves that tied her to his bed. "Believe me, I know."

She swatted up at him. "A little modesty would be nice, Fiyero!"

He cocked his head at her. "You've done that twice, now."

"What?"

"Called me Fiyero."

"I get carried away in the heat of the moment," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to ruin the fantasy." Her cheeks got hot.

"You didn't. I liked it." And then he gave her a playful grin. "And you're talking about modesty lying naked on my bed?"

"What, did you want me to get dressed? I recall you saying you had more plans for me after you untied me. I think you said something along the lines of not allowing us to get any sleep at all. Or was that just me fantasizing?"

"Oh, I am far from done with you," he promised. "But even a guy as fantastic as me needs a minute to regain his energy."

Elphaba laughed genuinely. "Still no modesty, I see."

"I've got a gorgeous woman in my bed. Humility is the last thing on my mind."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero learns something at the club that makes him incredibly uneasy. He finally admits his feelings to Elphaba.

When Elphaba finally rolled out of his bed midway through the next morning, Fiyero didn't want to let her go. But he couldn't find the words to make her stay. "It's probably a good thing I'm leaving. I need a long nap, and a good cleansing." She stretched her body as she redressed. "Especially because we need to be alert tonight." Elphaba winced as she flexed her legs.

He was exhausted from their activities, too. And he thought that perhaps he'd been so rough with her, so demanding, in an effort to control her body since he could not have her heart. He propped his head up on his hands for a moment. "The other night you said I didn't have the ability to be too hard on you. Do you still think that?"

"I think that I somehow manage to take whatever you give me, though at times it's a tough fit." Surprising him, she leaned over and kissed his lips softly before she left. "I'll see you tonight." With that, she sauntered out the door, the smile never once leaving her face.

Fiyero was tired, and he knew he should get some rest, but his body and his mind couldn't seem to find an agreement. Elphaba had overwhelmed him, and the need he felt to claim her, to have her, was unbearable. And he had claimed her, in every possible physical way, that night. But it wasn't enough anymore. There were parts of her that she wouldn't let him have, and that haunted him.

Telling her wasn't an option, not truly. She'd refuse to hear it. And worse, if she did listen to him, she might tell him that she didn't feel the same and never would. He couldn't put himself out there if he might get rejected. Fiyero couldn't bear that. The only choice he had was to take what he could get from her, even if it wasn't enough.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he woke up to find her knocking at his door again. Pulling on his shorts, he opened the door. "For Lurline's sake, Fiyero, you've been asleep all this time?" She brushed past him and straight into the room. "I guess we can both get dressed, then." Elphaba went straight to the closet where he kept her dresses and grabbed one, undressing quickly. She sighed. "Get a move on. We can't waste time."

Fiyero grunted and got up, reaching for his own clothes. "Time must've gotten away from me." He moved towards her and rubbed her side softly for a moment. "I'm sorry."

She looked over at him and smiled for a moment. "It's fine, Yero. Just hurry up."

When they got there, they beelined straight for Sir and Jestri. Fiyero automatically got up to get them drinks.

Vende was waiting at the bar and nodded at him. "Has Sir made his request yet?"

Fiyero cocked his head. "Huh?"

"For Fae. He's taken every woman here at least once."

"He knows we don't…"

"Oh, he doesn't care. He'll convince you. It's an unspoken requirement of being a member here. If you don't like it, you can tell him to use her in another way, but he'll have her somehow."

Fiyero tried not to gag at the idea, his fists clenching. "I won't… he wouldn't…"

"It's nothing, Yero." Vende shrugged, grabbed his drink and went back to Robin.

But it wasn't nothing, not to him. He was practically shaking as he brought the drinks back to the table. As soon as he put them down, he drew Elphaba close. "We need to talk, Fae." He murmured into her ear.

She looked at him with confusion, but nodded. Elphaba climbed into his lap playfully, ground her body against him and said loudly, "I think someone needs a little relief, Yero my hero." She trailed a finger down his chest and giggled. "Come, let me help you with that." She took his hand, stood up and brought him to one of the private rooms. Eyes on the door, she began unbuttoning his shirt and then whispered, "What's going on?"

"Vende was talking to me at the bar. Apparently, Since Sir runs the place, he basically thinks he has a claim on all the women. He's had all of them at least once, and he's going to demand to have you." He swallowed hard. "He can't have you, Fae. I won't."

"Yero, I'm as horrified as you are, but…" She gave him a look. "Why do you care? I never pegged you for possessive."

"Because it's you, Fae. I can't even bear the thought." He cupped her cheek. "I don't want another man touching you, especially when I know it would be unwelcome."

"And who gave you the power to control what I do with my body? We're not… I'm not saying I want him, Fiyero. I don't. But you're acting like this affects you."

He bit his lip. She was right, in her way. They weren't actually a couple. But he wanted them to be. "I…" Fiyero shook his head. "Vende said that if I tell him he can't have you in the, uh, usual way, he'll take you some other way."

"As in my mouth? Or my ass?" He watched her eyes go wide.

"And I'm not going along with that, either."

"Why? Because you feel you've claimed all of those after last night? I'm not your property." She reminded him.

"Damn it, you're not understanding this! You act like it doesn't matter at all, Fae!"

"I didn't think sex mattered to you."

"It didn't… but now it does." He took her hands slowly. "Because I care about you. I'm sorry. This wasn't how I wanted to tell you. And I didn't want to care. But I do, Fae."

She took in a short breath. "Sweet Oz."

"I know you think I'm some heartless jerk, and usually I manage to be, but with you…" He dropped her hand. "Look, it doesn't matter. I brought you in here to warn you, to figure out how we're going to handle what Sir is going to eventually demand."

She was quiet for a moment. "Right."

His heart sank, but it didn't surprise him. "We can put it off for as long as we can, but it sounded like it was inevitable. And I don't know how much he's going to be willing to share openly with us."

Her eyes clouded over. "I have to sleep with him, don't I?"

"There has to be a way."

"I can't think of one."

"I won't let this happen."

"Because you're jealous?"

"Because you shouldn't have to do that if you don't want to."

"How long do you think we have before he pushes for it?" She asked, "How long can we delay this?"

"I have no idea. We'll put it off as long as we can and we'll think of something."

"And if we can't?" She looked at him, and he saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to protect her from this. "Because we haven't been through all of this for nothing. The only other option that I can see right now is to leave this little club. And that means giving up. You need this, Fiyero, for your people, or we could just… kill him. I could lure him into bed and kill him before he gets the chance to have me. But you need him. I'm going to have to." There were tears in her eyes. "If I absolutely have to…"

"I'm not letting you whore yourself out to help me!" He snapped. "We will find a way." Fiyero racked his brain. "Wait, what if we told them you were pregnant, and the pregnancy was fragile and any, um, activity might…"

"That doesn't stop him from using my mouth. Or my…"

"No!" He tugged away from her. He couldn't listen to this.

"Fiyero, stop. It's not immediate as far as we know. There is no use fretting about this. We need to think on it; you're right." But he could tell she was only saying it to appease him. She was resigned to what she had to do.

"I won't let it happen, no matter what." He promised her.

"That's sweet." She took a deep breath, and then eyed the doorway. "We need to go back out there. And you need to act normal."

"Can you?" He asked. "With those thoughts in your head, can you?"

"I don't like it, but if it's necessary, I will."

"Understand this, Fae: It's not happening. I don't know how, but we'll make sure it doesn't happen. Promise me you understand that."

She rolled her eyes. "Understood."

"I mean it, Fae."

"We'll talk about this later. We need to go back out there." Elphaba walked out of the room, leaving him gaping in her wake.

He barely spoke for the rest of the evening, however. Fiyero spent most of the night in his own head, worrying and wondering. He realized Elphaba had not returned the feelings he'd declared for her, and he knew what that meant. While he had suspected she did not care for him, now he knew it to be true. It didn't put a damper on his own affection for her, however, and it didn't calm his anger at the idea of Surek using her.

There had to be something they could do to make the man back off. He'd watched Sir with the women he'd been with at the club, and he liked watching them suffer. Surek didn't want to please a woman during sex; he only wanted to hurt them. And Elphaba didn't like to show when she was hurt. That would only result in the man hurting her even more. He was going to have to make certain that never happened. He just didn't know how.

Elphaba clung tightly to him for the rest of the night, he noticed. Perhaps she was trying to send a message to Surek that there was no separating them, that she wouldn't be touched by anyone but Fiyero. He didn't think the man would much care, and he thought she knew as much. Maybe she was afraid of him. He couldn't blame her for that.

He didn't get any information that night - he didn't even try for it. Fiyero was too absorbed in how he was going to protect the beautiful woman sitting by his side. The problem was, she didn't seem to want him to help her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her fear, Elphaba admits her feelings for Fiyero.

While Elphaba was better at hiding panic than Fiyero, she felt it, too. She knew where Surek's hands had been, whose blood they had spilt. How could she ever let him touch her? Just the thought of it made her fight the urge to vomit. At one point, she'd had to run to the bathroom in the club and retch for a moment, shaking madly.

And then there was Fiyero's confession. It had taken her by surprise, so much so that she didn't know what to say in response. By the time she'd had words in her mouth to tell him she felt similarly, he'd dismissed it and said it didn't matter. His feelings for her couldn't be that strong, then. So she kept her mouth shut. Fiyero was right, after all. They had other things to deal with.

Glinda was asleep when she got in this time. It seemed that speaking to Fiyero really had quelled her roommate's doubts about her behavior. At least it got one person off of her back for a little while.

Elphaba crawled into her bed and tried to sleep, but she kept seeing images of Surek trying to touch her, and she couldn't make them stop. After several ticks and tocks of trying, she gave up, left Glinda a note, and went to walk about campus.

It was cold, but she barely noticed the chill. Her blood had been running ice cold since Fiyero had told her what she might have to do. Elphaba didn't even look at where she was going, barely realizing she was at Suicide Canal until she found herself standing by the bank. She tossed a rock into the water and watched it skip across, trying to distract her thoughts.

She sighed after a few minutes and turned away from the canal, looking over at Three Queens. There was a glow coming from Fiyero's window. Elphaba almost laughed at herself for even knowing which window was his.

He was probably worrying himself silly, and she felt… she wanted to comfort him. How ridiculous was that? It was her who might have to do something absolutely sickening, and she wanted to comfort _him_ about it. But she did, and she snuck into the building, something she was an expert at by this point. Her knock was quiet, afraid to alert anyone else in the hall that she was there.

He opened the door almost immediately. "Elphaba?" And just the look in his eyes, the way he softened upon looking at her, it made her weak in the knees.

"I… I couldn't sleep. And you…" Her words failed her. And then she realized she didn't want to comfort him, she wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to tell her again that he wouldn't let this happen. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his chest. "I care, too," she murmured.

"Thank Oz," he whispered, reaching a hand behind her to ease the door shut. "Stay the night here. I won't even… I just need you here."

She only nodded against his chest.

He brought her to the bed and settled in on it, sitting up against the headboard. "Why didn't you tell me earlier tonight?"

"You said it didn't matter."

"Because I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't want to scare me? You told me I'm going to have to sleep with Surek. I think I was scared enough, Fiyero."

"You're not going to have to. I won't let it happen."

She took comfort in his words, even though she knew there was no plan in place. He meant it; she knew that much. And she closed her eyes for a moment, breathing him in. "What happened to us, Fiyero?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't stand you. And you only wanted to get laid."

He laughed, and his chest rumbled beneath her cheek. "I've been asking myself the same thing, Elphaba. I honestly don't know. It's been a long time since I've actually cared about a woman." Fiyero's fingers slowly combed through her hair.

"And it's been a long time since I've actually cared for a man," she admitted. The last man she had cared about… had died at the hands of Surek in the mines. He'd only been sixteen, but they'd forced him to work in those mines since he was thirteen. Tiger Lily had been her first lover, had taught her everything about the ways of physical intimacy in the same way she'd taught him how to read and write. But when he'd died in her arms, she'd stopped caring about anyone she shared her body with.

He'd barely even made it out of the mines that day, gasping and bruised. She'd found him collapsed on his way home. His eyes had never opened again, though he still took shuttering breaths and wheezed for several more minutes.

Her father had buried him, despite the fact that he'd never been baptised into the church. While Frex never knew just how deep Tiger Lily's connection with Elphaba had been, her father had known they were friends, and for once, had taken pity on his daughter and performed the burial rites.

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" He asked gently.

"Just… I'm just…" The hands that had killed Tiger Lily touching her... Any hands but Fiyero's touching her... She couldn't bear it. "I can't do it, Fiyero. I tried to act strong for you, but I can't let him…"

"Shhh," he pressed his lips into her hair. "It won't happen. I'd sooner kill him."

"You can't, not unless he tells you what you need to know." She clutched at him, holding tight to his arm, his shoulder, anything she could. "I want to help you, but I really don't think I can let him…"

"I don't expect you to, I swear. It makes me angry just to think about. You're mine, and no one else can touch you… as long as you're mine."

Her heart sped at his words and she nuzzled against him. "You still don't own me," but it wasn't a protest.

"I realize that."

"He's always taken what he wants, even in Quadling Country." Back then it had been mostly money. At least, that's all she'd heard about. But she hadn't spent as much time with the women of the area as she had with the young men, so perhaps she simply hadn't heard the rumors.

"He won't take you."

"You're a good man, Fiyero. I trust you. But he has power, and he likes to abuse it." She shivered a little and felt him hug her tighter. "I've done some things I may not be proud of, slept with some disgusting people, but I have my limits. And now, with us, whatever this is, I really don't want anyone but you."

"The feeling is mutual," he told her. "And whatever this is, it's whatever you want it to be. I'd say we're a couple, a _real_ couple, Fae."

"Am I still Fae? Or am I Elphaba?" She didn't know who was who anymore, and where the line had gone.

"I like them both," he said. "Both of them are you."

He had it about right. Fae had been an amplified version of that part of herself, the part of her that was daring, sexual, outspoken and womanly. And Fae had fallen for Yero, and then Elphaba herself had fallen for Fiyero. "Now we're one," she murmured. She felt her eyes close and the images were gone. In his arms, she only felt warmth.

She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping, only that light was seeping in through the drawn curtains. Fiyero was awake, and he looked at her when she shifted a little. "Are you going to need to go back?"

"Probably sometime soon, yes." But she didn't leave his arms.

"Can we talk about something first?"

"Fiyero, we've talked and talked about the situation. We don't have a solution. Unless something came to you in your sleep, I don't see the point in discussing it again right now."

"That's not what I wanted to discuss." He said. "I wanted to discuss us."

_Us_. There was an us. "Oh."

"Can we take this public? I know you're worried about my reputation, Elphaba, but I'm done hiding, not from you, not from anyone." He brushed fingers over her neck.

Fiyero's womanizing was a well-known fact around campus. And while she didn't mind their friends knowing, even Nanny, it was Nessarose who might object to the whole situation. How could she explain him? "I'm not worried about your reputation, exactly. It's not that. I don't care what everyone thinks of me. It's my sister."

He nodded. "I see."

"And this is so new to me. I'm not able to quite explain it. Until we can do that, Yero, I think it's best if we kept this to ourselves."

"Fair enough." He sighed heavily. "Being a couple, a real couple, entails more than sex. I'd like to buy you dinner and discuss more than just our plans to infiltrate an underground sex club. We should spend time together, real time."

"I'd like that," she said softly. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good." He kissed her. "Go back to your room, then. You don't want to worry your sister."

She smiled, hugging herself. "I will. Fiyero, I… I'm glad we talked about this."

"I am, too. When you didn't respond to me, I thought you didn't feel the same."

"I just hadn't found the right words." She said, getting up. "And there was so much going on at that moment."

He got up as well and stood by the door. Before she left, he took her hand in his once more. "And we'll fix that. I promise."

She believed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero seeks out help without telling Elphaba.

Fiyero watched her walk back to her room through his window, hoping he wasn't imagining the spring in her step. When she'd shown up at his door, he hadn't known what to expect, and he'd been more than pleased with what happened. He wasn't sure where it was going, but he knew he wanted it. Right now, that was enough.

Though it bothered him that Elphaba wanted to hide from the rest of the world. He realized that there were expectations put on her that most other students didn't have because of her father, but he didn't like that she seemed to be ashamed of him. Even if Nessa really was her only concern, he didn't understand her need for privacy.

But he couldn't worry about all of that. His most immediate concern was with Surek and the back room of the Philosophy Club. Fiyero didn't have any clue as to how to stop him. He needed help, and more than Elphaba's. Both of them were too afraid to think this through. Was there anyone else he could trust?

And then it hit him the next day when he saw her in class. Only two other people knew about his relationship with Elphaba. Avaric wouldn't be any help, but Glinda was smart and willing to protect her friend. However, Elphaba would never forgive him for telling Glinda what they were doing at the Philosophy Club. Maybe Elphaba didn't have to know.

Elphaba merely gave him a smile and left the room, but Glinda was still gathering her things. He decided to stop questioning himself and just talk to her. If this could keep Elphaba out of Surek's hands, it was worth anything. "Glinda?"

"Elphie just left. Did you want me to tell her something for you?" She didn't even look up as she shoved things into her bag.

"No, no. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm not betraying Elphaba's confidence. If she's told me anything about you, I'm not repeating it. Besides, she doesn't say much."

"It's not that, either."

"Oh. Well, then, what is it?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Do you have a few minutes?"

Glinda finally looked at him, studying his face for a moment. "Something is wrong here."

"You could say that."

"Then why isn't Elphaba here?"

"Because she probably wouldn't like what I'm about to do. But I don't think she realizes there's no other option."

"You're trying to help her." It wasn't a question.

"Will you hear me out?"

"I will, although anything beyond that is not guaranteed." She began walking, apparently expecting him to follow her lead.

He hurried after her as she headed in the direction of the library. She swung inside the doors and led him to the back of the building, behind the rows of books where a small study table and two chairs sat in the corner.

She leaned forward and asked in a low voice, "So what is it?"

The library was hardly the place to talk about any of this, but he did, nonetheless. There weren't a lot of students in the library, and there was no one within earshot. Once or twice they drew a stare when Glinda gasped or made any sort of exclamation at something he said, but other than that they were left alone.

"She promised me it wasn't anything dangerous." Glinda muttered when he finished. "And you two… you both lied to me."

"It's not a lie anymore."

"But it was then."

"In a way. That's not the point, Glinda. She needs help. I need help. Because I think she might force herself to actually do it." He cringed. "I can't let her."

"No, you can't. That's for certain." Glinda sighed. "But how am I supposed to help you?"

"I thought maybe you'd have an idea that wouldn't have occurred to one of us. You have a different skillset than I do, or than Elphaba does. I'm a hunter and a fighter. She's a scientist and a rogue. You… you're a sorceress and a socialite. And you're smart. You're the only one I could even tell any of this to."

"Sorcery…" Glinda tapped a pen on the table for a moment. "There might be a way. But it might be dangerous for her. She could be in a pretty compromising position."

"What are you thinking?"

"He likes to drink. People have blackouts when they get drunk, right? There's a spell. A memory spell. It doesn't wipe anyone's memory permanently. It just takes away the last half hour or so. If she got him drunk enough, then cast the spell, he'd probably think he just doesn't remember the act. But everything leading up to those thirty ticks would have to make him believe she was going to sleep with him. She'll have to act like it. She'll have to be alone with him. And if he figures out what she's doing before the spell is fully cast, she could be in a lot of trouble."

"Alone with him? For that long? What if the spell doesn't work? She's not a sorceress, Glinda. It could go wrong. He could force her…"

"That's all I've got, Fiyero."

He also realized that he'd have to tell Elphaba that he'd gone to Glinda for help. Fiyero had been hoping to keep that part from her. But Glinda would need to teach her the spell. And Elphaba would probably need to get _very_ close to the man before casting the spell, too. There was nothing about this that he felt comfortable with.

"I can't help her if you won't let me." Glinda reminded him.

"This makes me uneasy."

"You don't have any other option!" She snipped. "And Elphaba at least deserves to think about it. But she doesn't know you're talking to me, does she? Or she would've asked herself."

"You know she doesn't like taking help."

Glinda snorted at that. "No, she most certainly does not. Look, I won't talk to her about it. But you need to." She stood up, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Elphaba showed up at his door that evening. "Glinda said you wanted to see me about something?"

Fiyero bit back a groan as he shut the door behind her. "Sit down."

Concern flashed in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He sat beside her on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Fae, I'm scared about all of this. But we can't do this on our own, not unless we go through with it. And I'm not willing to do that. You're not, either."

"If there were no other way…" But even as she said it, her voice shook.

"Stop. There is. We need help, though. So I asked for it, from the only person who I could think of. Glinda."

"Fiyero, tell me you didn't tell her everything."

"I did."

"What were you thinking?" She opened her mouth to continue speaking, but he held up his hand and she stopped.

"I was thinking that I'm not letting that man use you. I was thinking that she might have an idea we couldn't come up with. And she did. I don't really like it that much, though, but I… well, she sent you over here because she thought you at least deserved to have an input."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"Get him drunk and cast a memory spell."

"I… I've never tried sorcery."

"She'll teach you. We'll practice. He hasn't even pushed the idea yet. I think we have time." He assured her. "But that requires you being completely alone with him. If anything should go wrong, he could hurt you or worse."

"I am capable of defending myself, you know."

Fiyero couldn't help but smile the slightest bit when she said that, because he had known that was exactly what she would say. He drew her close and kissed her deeply. "I know you can. But he's a powerful man, and I worry."

"You don't want me to do this."

"I wish there were another way. He's going to touch you, probably put his hands on you. It'll never get as far as he wants, but to make the play work, we'll have to at least give him the sense it was leading there and he just blacked out and doesn't remember it."

"I'll probably have to undress, too."

"I don't like it, Fae. I really don't."

"He's seen me in those dresses that reveal almost everything. And there's no telling who has looked in on us when we're in one of those rooms." She shrugged, though he could tell she was playing it off for his benefit.

"You don't have to do this."

"I'm going to, Fiyero. I don't think we have a choice." She placed a hand on his neck and looked up into his eyes. "This is for us. We both need this."

"And if he hurts you, Fae? If he…"

"Then we tried to avoid it." She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll ask Glinda to teach me. I'm sure she's going to have a lot to say to me when I get back."

He saw the opportunity, and opened his lips the slightest, sucking her finger in. "Then don't go back right away. We have time." He wrapped his arms about her waist.

The sparkle came back into her eyes. "You might have to persuade me."

"I'll do my best."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Glinda's help, Elphaba and Fiyero formulate a plan, though they're uneasy about it.

Almost as soon as she walked back in their room, Glinda said, "You know that I know."

"I wish he hadn't told you." Elphaba sighed, sitting on her bed. She didn't want to be having this conversation. When she'd begun this, she'd been hoping to never have to tell anyone the whole truth, not even Fiyero. Now not only Fiyero knew what her intentions were, but Glinda as well. "I suppose you had better teach me that spell."

"After you explain yourself." Glinda crossed her legs in her chair and sat back expectantly. "Because there is a lot you need to tell me."

"He already told you!" Which she was not happy about.

"He told me his side. What I want to know is why you lied to me. I want to know why you felt you couldn't tell your best friend the truth."

"Because my aim is to kill that man, Glinda. I can't just tell people that! He's a high-ranking government official. To bring you in on this would risk your life. Do you understand that? Even Fiyero could've played innocent until I told him. Sure, he helped me, but he didn't know what I was planning on doing to Surek. You… if you help me and you already know what I plan to do, you're just as deeply involved as I am."

"Only if you're stupid enough to get caught." The blonde said simply, then added something that shocked Elphaba a bit. "And I think we both know you're too smart for that."

After a moment, Elphaba couldn't help smiling a bit at that, though it was unexpected to hear from her roommate. "I certainly don't intend to get caught."

"Is that really why you didn't tell me?" Glinda asked. "You were just trying to protect me?"

"And I wasn't exactly proud of it." Elphaba admitted. "I knew that you were aware of my occasional fling, but where I was and what I was doing was a little more than that."

"You had Fiyero with you, though."

"I wasn't exactly happy with that in the beginning, though. I mean, he drove me up the wall. He kept trying to get in my pants and I just wanted to do what I had to do. I knew his reputation, and I didn't want anything to do with it."

"So what changed?"

"I can't pinpoint it. I don't know how to explain it." Over time, the way he'd looked at her changed, the way he spoke to her did, too. She had started to open up and to trust him, and somewhere along the line, feelings had developed beyond what she might have expected. Elphaba looked back over at her roommate. "Is that enough? Will you help me now?"

"He didn't seem to be on board with the idea."

"It's my decision, is it not? He's being overprotective."

"I can understand his concern."

"Then why make him tell me if you weren't going to help?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't, Elphie. I was just reminding you of the risks." Glinda said. "But I suppose you two have discussed that?"

"He doesn't like it, but I think he knows he doesn't exactly get to make that choice for me. Glinda, being in a relationship is a little different for both of us." Elphaba twisted her hands. "Are you going to teach me this or not?"

"Elphaba, promise me you'll be careful. I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that when you get it in your head to do something, you'll do it. But I don't want you getting hurt." Glinda hugged her. "And neither does he. He loves you."

"That's a big word," Elphaba said softly. "I wouldn't use it just yet…"

"If you say so."

She didn't feel very confident in her abilities, though. Fiyero's anxiety about something going wrong seeped into her, and she was nervous. She, however, was better at not showing it than he was. "What if we just don't go back there?" Fiyero suggested.

"And what? You give up on getting the information you need to save your people?" Elphaba sighed. "There is no way we're quitting now."

Fiyero leaned over in the bed and pulled her closer against him. "I realize that you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her nose. "You look beautiful right now."

"Oh, please. I'm still sticky and sweaty. So are you." She pressed a finger against his chest. "And you know I don't know how to take a compliment."

"I like you all sticky."

"Only because you made me that way."

"That's the best part." He pushed her down and climbed over her, kissing her lips, her throat, her jaw. "I can't get enough of you."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "Mmm, you certainly make that very clear." Elphaba closed her eyes, feeling how suddenly soft her body felt against his, how she became liquid beneath him. She was his, his to mold and to tease and to touch. He owned her body in ways she didn't expect.

His fingers traced along her abdomen. "Just touching you is a rush." He traced her waist, her hips. "I want to memorize every part of you."

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to disappear and you'll have to rely on memory?" Elphaba pressed her hands into his chest, felt his muscles as they tensed beneath her fingertips and palms.

"Not quite." He was focused on his exploring, though. His hands were everywhere, on her legs and her thighs, her belly and her shoulders. He kissed her as his hands traveled her body languidly.

It didn't take long before they made love again, this time slow and gentle. His hips moved slowly to push himself into her, his eyes met hers with each thrust. His fingers traced the curve of her breast, the swell of her hips. Her back arched towards him when she came, a low moan coming from her throat as her body trembled around him. Their intimacy was intoxicating, and the walls fell around her, leaving them floating in world of pleasure.

Everything else in her mind was drowned in their ecstasy. She forgot to worry, to be afraid, when he was inside her. It was as though he filled her so much that everything else was pushed out of her for those blissful hours.

She didn't want to go back to her room, so she rested her head sleepily against his shoulder. Elphaba knew she had class in the morning, and staying here was against the rules she had set in place for herself. But the world felt hazy when she was with him, and she wanted just a little more time like that.

He woke her when it started to get late. "I know you want to go back. You don't have to, but I didn't want you to be upset if I didn't wake you."

"Thank you, my sweet." Elphaba clambered out of his bed. "Tomorrow is Friday…"

"I know."

"We can't act any different."

"I know."

"And Fiyero, if you… if he asks you about it tomorrow night, you can't just give in. So far, you've made it very clear you're possessive of me. If that were to suddenly disappear, it would seem a little suspect. Besides, you really don't want me to, so it shouldn't be hard. But you will have to give in eventually."

He frowned, but nodded. "You're sure you want to go through with this, Fae? You don't have to. I would not be upset with you if you didn't…"

"I'm doing it, Yero. For you. For me. For your people. For us." For Turtle Heart. For Tiger Lily. For everyone who had ever been hurt by the Gale Force. She kissed him sweetly. "Stop worrying about it."

"That would be impossible," he told her.

"Well, try!" She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She could do this. Nothing would go wrong. No one could hurt her.

As she dressed in Fiyero's room the next night, the silence between them was stifling. Neither of them spoke about what might happen. It wasn't like she'd have to perform the spell tonight, anyway. At the most, Surek might put more pressure on Fiyero to let him have her. That didn't quell her nerves any, however.

"Can I tell you something?" Fiyero asked once she was dressed.

"What?" She was wearing the dress she'd worn the night he first took her to that back room, and she straightened it anxiously.

"That night, when you came out of the bathroom in that dress… I realized I was in for it with you. I wanted you so badly at that moment. I'd been flirting with you, anyway, because you were pretty and I would gladly have slept with you, but at that moment I would've done anything to be with you. I knew I had to." He stepped close to her, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. "You were - you are - so enchantingly perfect."

Her voice sounded weak as she said, "Fiyero, I…" But she didn't know what to say, so she kissed him. "You are so sweet. I didn't think you had it in you."

He laughed. "Only with the right woman." Fiyero took a step back and surveyed her for a moment. "How did I ever keep my hands off of you? Holy Kumbrica, I don't know how lucky I am. I mean, if you hadn't given in and let me in, I might've died from wanting you so badly."

"I wanted you, too, Fiyero. But you were so cocky that I did not want to give you the satisfaction of knowing I did. I was trying to be a good girl."

"In a sex club?" He snorted. "And everyone has a different idea of good, Fae."

"I've noticed."

"Now, we'd best get going or I'm going to change my mind and throw you down on that bad to have my way with you over and over again."

"Oh, get your head in the game, Fiyero!" Although the mere suggestion had her a little tempted, too.

"It will be. With you on the line, my head won't be anywhere else."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surek makes his move for Elphaba earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, especially at this point in the story. Work stuff, theater stuff, and I was out of town. Also, I've been playing with a new idea for a story that I haven't even started writing. If anyone is interested in at least spitballing ideas or being a beta, let me know. Again, sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'll post a few chapters today.

He was determined to protect her. Until the moment she had to be alone with Surek, he would not leave her alone in that place. His hands were always on her, claiming her as his. Fiyero even made her help him bring drinks back to their table, which raised eyebrows. She'd glared at him, but had acquiesced.

Fiyero was on high alert for most of the evening, analyzing every word out of Surek's mouth. He was mentally exhausted within an hour. But every time he looked at Elphaba, he found renewed energy.

When Elphaba got up to use the restroom, Surek leaned in confidentially. "I realize you two are very much in love and monogamous, but I own this place, Yero."

Fiyero glared at the man. Was Elphaba not even allowed to be present for this? "I don't let anyone else touch her. She's well aware of that. I'm not letting someone else touch her. That's how it works with us."

"Do you want to really be members here? Because I can make certain you aren't welcome back. I'm only asking for the one time, and you can set boundaries. But I will have her some way. Or you won't be here next week." Surek shrugged.

Fiyero looked over at Jestri, who sat silently, staring down at her hands as Surek spoke. This didn't appear to surprise her. He sighed and set his jaw. "My limits, then?"

"To a point, yes."

"I need to talk to her about it."

"Really?"

"It's her body… it's her decision."

Surek raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Fine. Talk to her about it. It's happening, whether either of you like it or not."

Fiyero tried not to be sick and waited quietly for Elphaba to come back. When she did, he said in her ear, "We need to talk. Now."

Elphaba cocked her head.

He nodded.

She followed him to one of the rooms down the hall. "He asked?"

"I guess he didn't want you to be a part of it."

"What did you say?"

"I protested. Then he threatened to kick us out. I told him I'd ask you, which he seemed to find amusing."

Elphaba clenched her fists. "Men like that don't generally think women have control of their own sex lives." She sat down on the bed. "So you're supposed to be talking to me about it right now?"

"Pretty much."

"And you know what you have to say? Your stipulations?"

"I do." And he had one of his own that she hadn't suggested and they hadn't discussed. But he was going to protect her as much as possible. So he took her hand and led her back out to the main area where they sat down.

"So, Yero, what's the verdict?"

He couldn't even say it. So Fiyero simply nodded.

"Wonderful."

"I know that we don't usually close those doors, but I want them closed. I don't want to know how it happens." Fiyero said. They'd agreed on that much. That way no one would walk by while she chanted the spell. "And I don't want to see a mark on her. Like I said, I don't want to know, and that includes anything I might see after the fact."

"I can arrange that." Surek grinned in a way that made Fiyero want to hit him. "I'm thinking tomorrow evening."

Fiyero tried not to balk. It was too soon! "I…"

"That would be fine." Elphaba put a hand over his. "It gives us less time to dwell on this."

"I need to take her home," Fiyero said suddenly. "But tomorrow, yes." He couldn't be here and look at this man any longer. Fiyero pulled Elphaba close and kissed her deeply. "I'm just going to remind her who she really belongs to tonight."

Surek's lips curled into an even ugly smile. "Enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow evening." He waved them away.

The two of them walked out of the club in silence. As they headed back towards campus, Fiyero asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She looked over at him. "I never planned on doing anything else."

As soon as they got in the door, he slammed her into the wall, quickly undoing his shorts and pulling aside her panties, sliding into her warmth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs about his waist. Her head fell back against the wall as he moved, a low thumping coming from her body as it hit the wall each time he thrust. "Fiyero!"

"Fae," he murmured, breathing heavily, "you're mine."

"I am. Mm, Yero." She moved against him, her thighs tightening. "You… are… sweet Oz!" She squealed as he felt her clench her body around him.

He couldn't have her enough. Bent over the bed, down on her knees, down on his knees, her slipping onto him, her tied to his bed once more… they didn't sleep. It was like the last night alive, neither of them knew what might be coming and that only increased their need for each other. It was as if the risk only brought out their desire.

As the light seeped through the window, they held each other. "I think Glinda might worry if I don't go back for at least a few minutes. After all, she knows everything now. I'm sure she's concerned." Elphaba leaned over and kissed Fiyero. "Besides, I need to bathe."

"How do you…" He rolled over and sat up. "I mean, you're allergic to water."

"Oil." She shrugged simply. "Sometimes it stings, but it keeps me clean."

"That's why your skin feels so soft," he observed. Fiyero got up and began dressing. "Why don't I take you to lunch?"

Elphaba checked the time. "Lunch? Sweet Oz, I thought it was barely breakfast time about now."

He laughed. "I keep the shades shut as tight as possible so I never have to think about the time unless I want to."

"You want to take me to lunch?"

"I'm your boyfriend. We don't go on dates, really. I figure I should."

Elphaba's cheeks darkened. "Of course. Well, sure. We can go get lunch after I check in with Glinda and clean up a bit. I suppose you can join me if you want."

"Do I get to help you bathe?" His eyebrows raised.

"No! Glinda shares my bedroom and I share a bathroom with her, Nanny and Nessa." Elphaba, now fully dressed, folded her arms across her chest and leered at him. "Really, Fiyero, have some sense of decorum!"

"I was taking you to lunch after. That's classy, isn't it?"

"For Lurline's sake, you miserable oaf!" She threw his coat at him, a small smile peeking from the corners of her mouth. "Let's just go."

"So it's a rain check on the bathing thing?"

She merely flung the door open and stomped out, him trailing after her.

Glinda greeted them with a hug. "How'd everything, um, go?"

"Tonight," Elphaba said softly.

"You'll come back here after, right? I don't think I can bear not knowing how it went all night, Elphie. At least come back for a few minutes? I'm getting tired of Fiyero stealing you away all the time, anyway!" Glinda threw a playful glare at Fiyero.

"I think she's getting tired of me, too," Fiyero quipped.

"Only when you act like a sex-crazed loon!" Elphaba replied quickly. "Which is quite often, if I do say so."

Fiyero merely shrugged. "You bring out the animal in me, what can I say?"

"You were always an animal," Elphaba muttered. "I need to clean up." She grabbed a clean dress out of her closet and shut herself in bathroom.

"You… you do want her for more than just her body, right?" Glinda asked in a low voice.

"What kind of question is that?" He demanded. "Of course I do. We were just joking around. I'm a little stressed and humor is the only antidote I have right now." That and sex, which he'd had his fill of.

"I just wanted to make certain. She may not act like it, but she adores you. I don't want to see her get hurt, not by you and not by this stupid mission the two of you have gotten into."

"I am going to do everything in my power to make certain that never happens, Glinda."

"You damn well better! She's my best friend, and if anything happens to her, you're accountable!" She stuck a finger to his chest accusingly. "So be good to her."

Fiyero held his hands up in mock surrender, "I will, I will."

Elphaba came out of the bathroom, then, her skin still glistening with oil. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothing," Glinda said innocently.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Right. Now, Fiyero and I are going to grab some lunch. Did you want to join us?"

"No, you two lovebirds have a good time. And Elphie, I expect to see you at some point tonight! Do you understand?"

"Sometimes we don't get out of there until late, or even early morning."

"As soon as you can, then."

"I promise, Glinda. I'll bring her back." Fiyero assured her. And he hoped with all of his heart that was the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba goes into the back room alone with Surek, despite Fiyero's unease.

As soon as they were in the back room, Fiyero got up to grab them all drinks. The plan was to get the man drunk enough to believe he had blacked out, after all. Meanwhile, Surek was eying her and she felt disgusting already. Alarms were going off in her mind, and she tried not to shift too much in her seat.

Fiyero seemed to be handling everything well enough. He maintained a conversation with Sir, even laughed at something he said at one point. But she couldn't. She wanted to tell herself she wasn't afraid, but her hand was almost shaking in Fiyero's. He kept squeezing gently, brushing his lips over her forehead or her palm.

After an hour, she'd had enough. Hoping that her voice wasn't trembling, she said loudly, "Let's get this over with, shall we?" She knew she shouldn't say it that way. Elphaba should pretend that she was eager, excited, but she couldn't. Besides, even for Surek, this wasn't about enjoying himself. This was about one man asserting his dominance. She understood that well enough.

"Follow me, then." Surek's eyes were cold.

"Fae, wait." Fiyero stood and grabbed her, pulling her close. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

She looked around them. Robin was sitting on a couch, watching them intently. Jestri stood in the hallway looking at her with a mixture of pity. But no one tried to say anything to her. People could hear them. Did he mean that or was it just part of their little display? She couldn't read him. "I love you, too." And she didn't know if Fae was saying it or Elphaba was.

Fiyero kissed her soft and slow, his hands on her waist. "Be careful," he murmured so that no one could hear. "I'll be right here."

Heart pounding in her chest, she could only nod at him before grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the table and following Surek. As she closed the door behind her, she looked to him. He was sitting on the bed, his shirt already off. He had a little bit of a beer gut. Weren't soldiers supposed to be fit?

"Don't be shy," the man growled.

"Let me pour you a drink first, Sir," she said placatingly. She placed the whiskey bottle on a table near the corner of the room where two empty glasses were located. She filled both of them, his almost to the brim and hers just barely. "I don't hold my liquor well, so I'm just going to have a little." She needed a clear head while she did this.

He took the drink she held out to him and took a large swig. "Sit down and get comfortable." Surek patted the bed beside him.

"Perhaps I should undress first, Sir?" Elphaba tried not to gag on the words as they left her mouth. She reached a hand back and unfastened her dress, stepping out of it quickly. Unable to look at him, she removed her undergarments and then sat quietly on the bed. "You're still wearing some clothing."

"Why don't you fix that for me, Fae?"

She tried not to cringe as she carefully removed his shorts. Uneasily, she ran her hands along his arm. "Tell me what you want."

"Use your hands."

Now. She had to do exactly what she'd planned. It wasn't hard to force tears to her eyes. Elphaba could only hope they might move him, because he was a monster and sometimes monsters did not have any sense of sympathy. She wiped them away quickly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so nervous, Sir."

"Oh, come on, Fae, you've done this before." He took her hand and made to move it between his legs.

She pulled back. "Only with Yero. He… he's the only man I've ever been with."

Shock registered in the man's eyes, but no pity. "You seemed so worldly."

"It's a show I've been putting on for Fiyero's benefit. Even he doesn't know he was my first. His sheets were too dark for him to notice when I bled. If I had told him, he would've… he wouldn't have looked at me the same," she lied. "I promise I'll give you what you want, but will you talk to me for a little, so I at least feel like I know you?"

Surek sighed, clearly frustrated, but nodded. There was still no kindness in his eyes, but he probably knew well enough not to cause a fuss with the girlfriend of a prince. "What would you like me to talk about?"

"You're a military man. I'm sure you've got plenty of stories. I'm sure you've done many heroic things. Tell me about those things." She grabbed his empty glass, got up and refilled it. "A great man like you must have so many good deeds to his name."

That seemed to please him. He took a sip of whiskey. "I've been stationed in almost every part of Oz at one point or another, excepting the Vinkus. The Wizard doesn't usually send anyone out there, though."

"Yero's people pretty much take care of themselves," she said.

"He doesn't consider it worthwhile to send anyone out there. What can they even do? Their weapons are antiquated."

Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek and ran her hand down the man's chest. "I've heard."

"Anyway, I've been to Quadling Country several times. I spent a lot of time there in my younger years. I have prevented several uprisings and saved many civilians from the crossfire out there. I doubt you understand just how volatile it is out there."

The Quadling people hadn't ever even spoken of rebellion! They'd been living quiet, peaceful lives. How dare he? But she swallowed her argument. "Tell me all about that, then."

The conversation continued on as she listened to his obviously fabricated war stories and continued to ply him with alcohol. She watched the time carefully, until she knew it had been the exact amount of time she needed since she'd undressed.

"You're a hero, aren't you, Sir?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, I don't go around saying that."

"Why don't you show me, then?" Elphaba looked at him with what she could only hope was a seductive look. As he moved towards her, she chanted under her breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I dabble in sorcery, Sir. There's a spell meant to make things a little more… exciting." She continued, never taking her eyes off of him. She tried not to panic as he climbed over her and pushed her legs apart. Just as she finished the spell, he collapsed on top of her. She pushed him off and rolled away.

Almost immediately, his eyes opened again. "Fae?" He asked groggily.

"Are you feeling well? We had just finished and you about passed out." She purred softly.

He eyed her for a moment, and she started to wonder if he remembered everything. His eyes narrowed at her and she resisted the urge to simply jump off the bed and run. "I don't… I don't recall…"

"How much have you had to drink tonight, you poor man? I'm surprised you were able to perform at all."

He slapped her across the face so quickly she stifled a shout. "I never have any problems performing. Don't you ever give me that attitude again."

"I… I'm sorry. I only meant that you'd had a lot of whiskey. I didn't mean to imply anything, Sir. You were nothing but satisfactory," she told him quickly. Elphaba scrambled off the bed, suddenly afraid.

"If I hear you speak otherwise, you'll regret it," he threatened, getting up. He cornered her. "Tell me you liked it."

"I did. It was good, Sir, better than I've ever had." She was swallowing her own vomit as she spoke, trying not to shake with fear. "Please. You said just the once. I love Yero, and I can't do that again. I promised him."

The man frowned for a moment and took another look at her body. "Well, I did as he asked. Not a mark on you." Then he stepped away.

Elphaba felt her body go limp with relief. It was over. "May I leave, Sir? Yero's probably driving himself crazy imagining all the things you could do to me, all the things you _did_ to me." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go." He grunted, resting a hand on the table. "And never speak of this again."

"As you wish." She wasn't even completely dressed as she exited the room, pulling her dress back over her shoulders as she did.

Fiyero was sitting alone at the table they'd all been sitting at earlier, gulping down a drink. Jestri was nowhere in sight. Elphaba quickly ran to him, throwing herself down beside him. When he looked at her, he was clearly drunk. "Is it over?"

"Yes." She was still catching her breath, still afraid to speak, unable to believe she'd made it out of there unscathed and untouched. "It worked, I think."

"Thank Oz," he muttered, leaning back against the back of the chair. "I couldn't bear you being in there." His words were a little slurred.

She took the glass he was holding and set it down. "You need to sober up before we go back to Shiz, my sweet." Elphaba ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you drink the entire bottle while I was gone?"

"Not quite. I thought about it, though." He laughed. "Are you… did he hurt you at all?"

"No, my hero. I'm fine." She kissed his cheek. "I thought he might at one point, but…" She shuddered. "It was awful, but it's over and done."

He pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair. "I'm never letting you do anything like that again, Fae. I'm never letting you go."

She looked up at him and ran her hand along his cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero begins to get frustrated with Elphaba's reluctance to go public with their relationship.

He was starting to feel sober as they walked towards the dorm, at least enough to ask her more questions. "What happened in there?"

"You want a detailed rendition?" She laughed, hand in his. "I don't know how many drinks I poured him. I'm surprised he didn't actually pass out from the alcohol. I undressed. I had to. Then he asked me to undress him. So I did. Then he wanted me to touch him. But I couldn't, not like that. So I played innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"I started to cry. I had this whole story about how you were the only man I'd ever been with and even you didn't know that because I hid it from you. I begged him to talk to me for a little while, make me feel more comfortable with the whole situation. I stroked his ego, told him he was a war hero and must have plenty of things to tell me about. It worked."

"So he just talked to you until you chanted the spell?"

She shook her head. "Almost. But then I needed to convince him I was actually going to sleep with him. He… he climbed onto me, but he lost consciousness before he could do anything." Elphaba dropped his hand and hugged herself. "It was when he came to that was the worst part, though."

"Why? What happened?"

She bit her lip, as though considering how much to tell him. He didn't like that, and put a hand on her shoulder, urging her silently to continue. "For a moment, I wasn't sure it had worked. I thought maybe he wouldn't believe me. And then I said something stupid that he didn't like and… he hit me. It wasn't hard. It was just across the mouth."

"I could kill him," Fiyero grumbled, rage boiling in his belly. "You told me he didn't hurt you, Fae."

"He scared me more than anything else."

"You should've called for me."

"I can handle myself!" She stopped, turning towards him. "I went in there of my own accord, Fiyero. I was ready to defend myself if I had to." Her voice was harsh and thin. "It doesn't matter. It's over. I got out of there and it's over. He thinks he had me. Only you and I know that he never did."

He kissed her, burying his hands in her hair, almost inhaling her. Her mouth opened beneath his tongue and he circled her lips, then her teeth. His body pressed against hers, and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. They were standing in the middle of the street in the light of the stars. He breathed against her mouth when he pulled back, "He can't. He'll never have you."

She reached up and kissed him again. "I know. For this moment, for as long as we are, you are the only one who gets to have me."

He was tempted to say _forever_ , but bit it back. Elphaba couldn't even tell her family about him. There was no way he could even consider the idea of permanence with her, not while she was still ashamed of him.

When they got inside, he turned her face towards him. He thought he could see the outline of a hand inflamed on her skin, but he wasn't certain if he was imagining it. Fiyero kissed her cheek. She hooked her pinky into his for a moment, giving him a sweet look.

"Thank Oz you two are back! Tell me it went well."

"It went exactly as it should've, Glinda." Elphaba said. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

He wondered if Elphaba would ever tell Glinda that Surek had almost gotten rough with her, but it wasn't his business to tell. All Glinda needed to know was that Elphaba was safe. "Thank Oz for that." He wrapped an arm about her waist.

Elphaba drew away. "I think I'll stay here tonight, though. It's been a little crazy tonight, Fiyero. And I think after the past two days, I really need some rest. Besides, it's a church day tomorrow."

He nodded. "I understand. I've exhausted you," he teased.

"That's for sure." She giggled a little. "I'll see you in class, then?"

"That sounds like a plan." He kissed her nose and waved goodbye to Glinda before heading out.

Avaric was returning from his drunken exploits when Fiyero walked into the building, and they ran into each other almost headfirst. "No girl tonight?" Avaric asked.

"I just brought her to her dorm."

"Surprising." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Half the dorm could hear you two last night, although that's nothing new coming from your room." Avaric gave him a mischievous look. "But I suppose she still has that prissy image of hers to maintain, too, huh?"

Fiyero sighed. "Her father is a minister, Avaric. Besides, this world isn't too kind to women who indulge in those sorts of things. She doesn't want that sort of judgement."

"If you act like a whore, you should get treated like one."

"Then what does that make you?" Fiyero snapped.

"A man with needs."

"You're only part of the problem!"

"What you will. The point is, I've seen you two out and about plenty. It's just interesting how no one else has, and how careful she's been to keep it that way." He observed. "If you two are as involved as you seem to be, why doesn't anyone else know?"

"Because… she… well… it's complicated, Avaric."

"You mean just as much to her as I did. She hid what we did, now she's hiding what she's done with you. She doesn't actually care."

After what she'd just done, he knew she cared. She put herself at risk to get deeper into that club and to get the information he needed. Elphaba didn't need anything from Surek other than his death. What she had done wasn't for her. It was for him. "She does. She just doesn't show it like most people might expect," Fiyero insisted.

"I'd reevaluate your relationship, if I were you. Maybe one of you is in this much deeper than the other one, and I don't mean physically." Avaric smirked.

"You're just saying these things because you're jealous."

"Of what? Of the fact that you're fucking the seasick witch? Please!"

"Of the fact that I have someone."

"I have a lot of someones."

"I'm starting to realize that quality matters more than quantity." Fiyero told him.

"And you call that quality?"

"Clearly you didn't please her, because when she's getting what she wants, she's very appreciative and makes it very obvious." Fiyero glared at Avaric. "I'm going to bed. I don't understand what your problem is tonight, but I'd suggest you get over it."

He shut the door and took a deep breath. What he didn't want Avaric to know was that he had a point. Elphaba's need to hide their relationship was starting to grate on him. She always rebuked even the slightest suggestion that she was godly when Nessa would bring it up, so why did she need to seem so innocent? And why couldn't she simply explain to her family that what she had with Fiyero was different?

How strange that the first woman who broke his heart only wanted his title and to be seen with him and this woman, the only one who he'd given his heart to since, didn't want to be associated with him! Fiyero closed his eyes and shook his head. This sort of thinking wasn't good for this late at night if he wanted to sleep.

They all met for lunch several days later, and Elphaba barely even looked at him. He tried not to let it upset him, but now that the thought was in his head, it wouldn't go away.

"So, Elphie, are you staying again? For the summer?" Glinda asked. "I don't understand why you won't go home to Munchkinland."

"I worked at the library last year to help pay for tuition. It wasn't a choice." Elphaba stuck her nose in the air. "Besides, I don't have to this year. Father has been more… accommodating since Nessa got here. But I might stay, anyway."

"I'm staying, too." He said.

Then she looked at him, and she gave him a quick smile, but said nothing.

"We could spend some time together," he pushed.

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at him, unable to put words to the question she wanted to ask. "Fiyero, I…" Elphaba shook her head.

Glinda saw something - she had to or she wouldn't have jumped into the conversation so quickly. "He just means that you'll be lonely here by yourself. Nessa and Nanny are going back to Munchkinland, are they not?"

"I was going to help father with his sermons." Nessa said staunchly. "You know you're welcome to come home, Fabala."

"Oh, please." Elphaba said dismissively.

"Really, I'll keep you company," he insisted.

"Thank you for the offer." She said simply. And with that, the conversation was over.

He knew she'd ask him about it, possibly even be angry with him about it. So he was not surprised when she showed up at his door later that afternoon. "I didn't know you'd be coming by. Do you want to go for dinner?"

She glared at him. "You know that's not why I'm here. What was that about, Fiyero?"

"I… I was just… it's good we're both going to be here. It'll be easier for our mission that way, anyways." He knew he should tell her what it really was. Fiyero should tell her that he wanted them to be public, no matter the stigma. But he couldn't.

"Oh. That's what you were trying to say." She sighed. "You have to be careful, Fiyero. I didn't necessarily want to have that conversation around everyone else."

"I understand." But he didn't understand. Not at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero heatedly discuss their summer plans.

"I just don't understand why you won't come home, Fabala," Nessa whined. "You don't even have to work this time, Father said so."

But Fiyero had been right. Staying at Shiz would give them more time to complete their mission. She couldn't imagine how difficult it would be if they disappeared for several months and came back. They'd probably have to earn everyone's trust all over again. There wasn't time for that. Besides, Fiyero would be here. She could only imagine what they could do with all of that alone time. "Nessie, next year I'm going to have to go out and find a job. I may be living on my own for a while before I find employment. Having a little money saved up can't hurt."

Nessarose frowned. "It's not even safe! There's no curfew, no security. You won't have Nanny to watch over you."

Elphaba held back a snort. Nanny wasn't doing much "watching over" her even when school was in session. "I can take care of myself. Like I said, I'm going to be alone out in the world after this last year, Nessa."

Glinda ran her brush through her hair again. "It sounds to me like Elphaba's mind is made up, Nessarose. You know how stubborn she can be." She winked at Elphaba.

"Ugh! I can't make you see reason, can I?" Nessa huffed, cycling at the bottom of her chair to leave the room.

Nanny stayed for a moment. "I'm not ignorant, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That Vinkun boy? The one who walks you back here late at night. Well, on the nights you come back at all." Nanny raised her eyebrows at Elphaba. "I know what he is, and I know what you do. Don't get yourself into any trouble."

_If you only knew_. Elphaba flashed her sweetest smile at Nanny. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Nanny."

The old woman merely shook her head and followed Nessa into the other room.

"Why are you lying to them about Fiyero?" Glinda asked. "The two of you have been together for a little while."

Elphaba sighed. It had been over a month since the Philosophy Club, since Surek had slapped her in that private room. She hadn't exactly been keeping track of when their relationship had started, though she supposed it had started the night she'd run to his room, afraid of Surek, and he'd simply held her all night. But what would she call what it was before? Conventional labels didn't really fit them, so she avoided them altogether. "I just… even Nessa knows of Fiyero's reputation, Glinda."

"So?"

"So she'll assume that I'm acting morally questionable."

"You are."

"She doesn't need to know that."

"Tell her he's changed his ways. Why is it her business what you do, Elphie? I didn't think you cared what anyone thought about you."

"I…" Elphaba didn't know what to say. Glinda had a point. Why was she so hesitant? She'd never been seen by anyone as romantic or a love interest. It had made life easy. No one tried to pair her up with anyone, or watched how she acted around boys. That kind of attention was unwanted and unwarranted. If she stepped out as being with Fiyero, people would act differently and look at her differently.

"Is it him? Is he the one trying to keep things under wraps?" Glinda pushed. "Because if he's trying to hide things, that's suspicious, Elphie."

"It's not him, Glinda." She said shortly. "And there's nothing to discuss."

Fiyero was too excited about the summer to fuss about anything else. "How many days do you work in the library?"

"Three days a week for eight hours. I need a little spending money." She played with his fingers. "Why?"

"Because, maybe on nights you don't have to work you could spend the night with me." He tickled her, teasing his fingers up her abdomen. "And you can stay on Saturday nights after the club, too, since Nessa won't be around to nag you about church in the mornings."

"Mmm, you are going to absolutely destroy me, aren't you?" She slithered against him. "When you're finished with me, I'll never walk straight again."

"Don't tempt me." He threatened. "You are a wicked woman, my Fae. One look at you and all I can think about is that tight, wet…"

"Shush!" She rolled over him and pinned him down, nibbling at his earlobe. "You are not fair, Fiyero. Sweet Oz, just look at you." Her lips traveled down to his collar, his chest. "I could just…" Her kisses moved lower, until she took him into her mouth.

"Oh, gods help me, you're a seductress…" Fiyero's head fell against the pillows. He groaned low in his throat and jerked his hips towards her.

She bobbed her head slowly up and down, moving with his hips. One of his hands wound into her hair. Her jaw felt stretched to its limit as she took him deep in her throat, her tongue teasing along his length. He was swollen in her mouth, getting closer to orgasm. Elphaba was eager to taste him, sliding her lips obediently until his seed spurted into her mouth and she swallowed. Licking her lips, she looked at him. "Hmm, stay the night, huh?"

"Let me show you what you'd be missing," he said, untangling his hand from her hair. "Because there's two that can play that game." He rolled her beneath him and sat back, surveying her body. He ran his hands up and down her arms, then her belly and her legs. "You have a perfect body."

She didn't fight the compliment this time, instead only smiling up at him. "Oh really?"

"I just have this need to ravish it," he told her. And he did, his hot breath teasing at her skin, his mouth slowly opening and pressing against her neck, his tongue lashing out at her skin. His hands were on her hips, kneading the skin under his knuckles. He covered her breasts with kisses, stopping to suck at each nipple until she writhed beneath him. His hands moved to the insides of her thighs, opening them for him. "And you're already soaked for me, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'd have to be to take all of you, so big…" She squealed as he thrust two fingers into her, his thumb teasing her sweet nub as he did. "Fiyero, please!" Her hips moved towards him, arching into his fingers as he moved. He was still teasing her breasts with his mouth, and the two sensations had her in a whirlwind.

As he slowed the movements of his hand to a stop, drawing back, he whispered, "And you taste just… so… good." He kissed the inside of each thigh, licking up the fluid that had begun to drip from her. Then, slowly, he traced his tongue along each slick fold, making her buck into him, begging for more. "When you come for me, it's like a wave of nectar," he murmured against her. One finger slipped back inside her, building her until she came, her whimpers barely audible. "But it feels even better when I'm inside you, so deep inside you."

She felt his knee nudge her legs even further open and her eyes rolled back as he buried himself inside her, pushing to the hilt. His hands pressed her open, one finger teasing the bundle of nerves about her opening as he moved. She felt the pounding as though he was shattering her, breaking her into tiny fragments of pleasure and then putting her back together again. She met each thrust with her own. "Fuck, Fiyero, you're going to make me come again," she whispered.

"Good," he replied, moving faster. He slammed himself into her harder as she threw her own head back and cried out. "That's it. Take what I give you, Fae. I could do this for hours, just the two of us. You are so sweet. I don't understand how you're so…" he panted with each thrust, another word coming out, "damned… tight…" He plummeted deeper into her with each breath.

Her heart met his rhythm, and she felt another peak coming. She was shaking beneath the effort of their lovemaking, barely holding herself together under the force of him. He tore into her body, bruising her inner walls and making her scream in ecstasy until they were both spent.

He nudged her with his nose after a moment, pulling out from her. She could feel him dripping down her thighs. Fiyero wiped the hair from her forehead and kissed it softly.

"If you do that to me every night, we're never going to leave this room," she panted.

"Oh, I'll take you for meals. We'll need to eat actual food sometimes." He combed his fingers through his own hair. "But you're right. I do intend to spend most of the summer fucking you into oblivion."

"I do have to work, you know." Elphaba wasn't really protesting, though. He was fairly persuasive when he wanted to be, and he knew it, too.

"And what happens when no one is in the library? Are you there alone or is there a professor with you?"

"You aren't seriously suggesting…?"

"Oh, those study tables look like the perfect height." He grinned. "You'd sit that perfect ass right on the edge looking at me, open those slender little legs and I'd drive into you until you got too loud for the library."

Why was she actually thinking about going along with that? He made everything sound so good. "I mean, it is pretty empty most days… and I do get lonely."

"Or I could lay you facing down on the table, your feet on the ground, spread open your…" He licked his lips.

"Stop! I already agreed, you insatiable cad!" Elphaba laughed. "But if we get in trouble, you are going to have Kumbrica to pay!"

"I'll have to find something to cover your mouth with, then."

"You are going to be the death of me, Fiyero."

"If that's how I go, buried inside of you, I would not complain."

Elphaba giggled and rolled him beneath her again. "If you keep talking like that, I may have to punish you."

He held his hands in front of him. "Oh, please do. I've been so, so bad."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba finally discuss Elphaba's reluctance to go public with their relationship.

Fiyero looked over lazily as Elphaba shifted in his bed. Her eyes were still shut, though she murmured something unintelligible as she nudged her back further into the shape of his body. He circled the swell of her hips with his forefinger absently, smiling to himself. This summer was shaping up to be the best of his life. Sure, they weren't getting an abundance of information from Surek yet, but it was hard for him to worry when he had this emerald goddess sharing his bed - and his heart.

There was a thud from just outside his door, and he turned his head a little. Very few students were still hanging around campus. He was fairly certain Boq was the only one on his floor who had ended up stuck for the summer. Amusingly, he was doing the same thing that Elphaba was on the days she wasn't working.

He was reluctant to disturb her sleep, but Fiyero knew he should make certain nothing was amiss. Easing himself out of bed, he reached for his shorts and shrugged them on, not bothering with a shirt or trousers. Fiyero opened the door just a crack and looked up and down the hall. He almost missed it until he looked down. There was a large envelope lying in front of his door with his name on it.

Fiyero grabbed it and tore it open eagerly as the door swung shut. The only people who ever wrote to him were his parents, and he recognized their handwriting. They didn't write much, because letters took so long to reach him from the Vinkus. He was excited to see what they had written him.

Elphaba sat up in the bed, the noise of either the door shutting or the envelope ripping waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and cocked her head at him. "You look like a child on Lurlinemas morning," she laughed.

He smiled at her as he unfolded the letter. "It's from my parents. I…" Fiyero pressed his lips together for a moment. The last letter he'd written home had been about Elphaba. "I haven't heard from them in some time."

She kicked the sheets off of her and propped her head in her hands. "What do your parents have to say, then?"

He scanned the letter and felt a grin rise to his face. "They're coming to Shiz. My father has banking he needs to do. They sent this over a month ago, but they'll be here next week. I haven't seen them since I left to come here."

She blinked for a moment. "Oh. That's wonderful, Yero. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Her eyes faltered.

He couldn't go home - the journey was too long and trains only went out there once or twice a year. Fiyero missed his family dearly. And yet here was Elphaba, who could go home on any holiday she wished and purposely chose not to because of how she was treated by her own family. The difference wasn't lost on him. But he was too excited to really dwell on it. "And you, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them about you. I didn't really tell them a whole lot, just that there was a girl I was involved with. And they want to meet you, Fae." He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hands.

"Me?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, you!" He pulled her close to him. "I haven't really been interested in a woman since… well, it's been a long time, Elphaba." He paused. Would his parents bring up Sarima? Fiyero had never told Elphaba that he hadn't always been the lothario he was when they met. He thought he'd sound pathetic, and he was also waiting for her to divulge her own past. Though she never spoke of it, he knew there was more to it than just plain curiosity and sex. There had been someone, someone she cared about. He respected that, but hoped that eventually she'd share that with him.

A thousand things happened as he looked in her eyes. He watched puzzle pieces come together. Fiyero saw a spark of fear ignite. And he glimpsed a tinge of warmth. Elphaba seemed to become every emotion at once. "You really want me to meet your parents?"

"Did you think this wasn't serious?" He asked suddenly. "Elphaba, we've been together for months. I let you stay the night. Actually, I usually _beg_ you to stay the night."

"It's serious to me, Fiyero, but there are moments that I'm not sure with us. I've never quite done something like us before, so I don't know where we stand unless you tell me. I'm glad, though. Sometimes I forget there is an outside world that we both exist in."

He understood what she meant, especially over the last few weeks. Since the summer had begun, they hadn't really seen or spoken to anyone outside of one another and their comrades at the Philosophy Club. For the most part, they'd been isolated. It hadn't really felt strange to him, since isolation was a part of life in the Vinkus. But for her it must've been a little different than she was used to. "We'll have dinner with them somewhere in town. It'll be easy, I promise."

She nodded, taking it all in. "I hadn't even thought about meeting your family," she admitted. "This is quite a surprise."

"It had to happen eventually," he said simply. And then he said, carefully, "Yours, too, you know. You will have to tell Nessa sooner or later - your father, too."

She looked down at her hands. "Right."

But her reluctance hurt him, dragging his mood down. "What is it with you? Why are you so ashamed of me?" He demanded. "I know I'm not the picture of godliness, but neither are you! You've never cared about that before."

"Ashamed?" She repeated, dumbfounded. "That's not it."

"Then what is it? Why do you insist on keeping this a secret? I want to tell people about you, about us, and you can't stand the idea of being seen with me."

"That's not it!"

"You keep saying that."

Elphaba got up, folding her arms over her chest. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. Because from where I am, it looks like you are embarrassed by me, by being with me. I can't find any other explanation." How had he gone from ecstatic to this angry so quickly? One moment he'd been practically leaping with joy at seeing his parents, at introducing her to them, and now he was furious with her.

"If we tell people, then when this goes bad, when you leave me… everyone will know," she whispered. "That's the embarrassment I'm afraid of, Fiyero. They'll watch me, wanting to see my heart break. I've been called a frigid bitch before - by Avaric once or twice, actually. Think of how delighted they'd be to see me melt, to see my hope crushed. It's not about being seen with you. I'm not ashamed of you. But no one will expect this to last, and they'll wait, biding their time until everything falls apart. And they'll be so happy, because it would mean they were right. No one could love the weird green girl."

He stood, gaping at her back. "But I do. I love you," he told her. "I'm in love with you. And no prying eyes are going to change that. Elphaba," he began, turning her to face him again, "you're afraid of me leaving you. Whoever said that was going to happen?"

"Look at you, Fiyero! One of these days you're going to realize that I'm… I'm me."

Watching her face collapse nearly broke his heart. She tried so hard to hide the self consciousness, the doubt, and most of the time she was successful. She was so successful, in fact, that he'd almost forgotten it was there. Almost two decades of being told she was an abomination, a defect, had destroyed her belief in herself. "Oh, Fae, I know exactly who you are. And I love you because of that. Don't you understand?" He moved an arm around to her back, pushing her so that her head rested on his chest. "It probably doesn't help that I don't have the best history, but I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Her breathing stilled a little in his arms. "You love me?"

"I've never said that to anyone," he admitted. Not even to Sarima. He'd been about to when he'd heard her that day in the kitchens. "But I do love you. Look at what you've done to me," he teased gently. "I'm supposed to be chasing women around campus, and somehow you managed to reign me in."

"I didn't want you," she laughed. "So believe me, I didn't try. It just happened."

"Well, you've got me, whether or not you wanted me."

"I do now. I… I love you, too," she said slowly. "We've just been coasting along, and I didn't want to interrupt that. I was afraid if it got too serious, it would break."

"It's been serious, Fae." He nuzzled into her hair. "I just don't think we used the right words." He cupped her chin and looked down at her. "Now, I want to introduce my parents to the woman I love. And when everyone gets back after the summer is over, I want you to tell your family that _you_ are in love. Is that fair?"

"I think we can make an arrangement," she said. After a moment, she cursed and grunted, "Oh, Kumbrica's ass, Glinda is never going to let this go!"

"Neither will Avaric. He's been on me about it for quite some time now. You know, you're not the quietest girl I've been with, and he is only one door down…"

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, please don't."

"I don't mind. That's probably the only way he gets to hear a woman actually enjoying herself in bed."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one. "True. And I definitely enjoy myself." Her eyes sparkled when she looked back up at him. "But there's no one to hear us right now…"

"Your wish is my command."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba meets Fiyero's parents.

She wore the dress her father had bought her to wear to church at Shiz, though she'd never actually attended. It was the only nice dress she had that was appropriate to meet her lover's parents in. _Lover_. He loved her. Her cheeks warmed at just the thought, though she shook her head in bewilderment. When had that even happened? And for Oz's sake, when had she turned into a sappy pile of mush just thinking about him?

He came to get her this time, dressed a little more professionally than he usually was. Usually his clothes were wrinkled and his collars stuck up, but tonight his clothes were pressed. His hair was less tousled than usual, too. She liked it a little playful, and she fought the urge to run her own hands through it and mess it up just a bit.

"Good evening, my love." He flashed her a charming smile. "I know you're nervous, but you don't need to be. Honestly, they'll probably just be relieved to find out you actually exist."

She laughed. "You had women troubles? I thought you could have whoever you wanted."

"Oh, I could. And I did. But I only want you, now. My parents were aware I wasn't exactly one for actual relationships, though. They might quiz you a bit, try to make sure you're not just some girl I convinced to lie for me."

"That's comforting." She remarked.

"It won't be anything serious."

"Says the man who took me undercover into a sex club."

"That was just as much your idea as it was mine," he reminded her. "And I'd rather you not share _that_ little tidbit with my parents, thank you. After all, we haven't gotten much as of yet and I don't want them to think I'm that much of a bastard."

"But you are," she teased.

His parents were already seated at the restaurant. She recognized it as the same place he'd taken her to dinner when they'd rehearsed their stories prior to going into the Philosophy Club. His mother was a petite woman with crinkled eyes and hair that looked as though it had never been cut in her life. His father looked significantly older with a stern demeanor and a widow's peak. Both of them stood when they entered.

"Remember that I love you," he whispered as they approached the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she only stood there. "What?"

"I'm fairly certain that's the first time you've ever done that and I don't think I like it."

Fiyero's mother laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

Fiyero groaned and collapsed in his own chair. "Really, Elphaba?"

She shrugged. "You told me earlier to be myself. Why is it so hard for you to be?"

Fiyero's father held out his hand. "You must be Elphaba. I see you're putting Fiyero in his place. I've been trying to do that for years now."

Elphaba took it and shook his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you." Her anxiety was fading. She then shook Fiyero's mother's outstretched hand. "Your son is always talking about you."

As Elphaba sat down, Fiyero's father looked her over. "I must say, this isn't what I expected when Fiyero told me he'd met a girl. I expected a bimbo."

"Father!" Fiyero looked abashed.

"That would be his type," Elphaba acknowledged. "I can't really explain how this happened, Your Highness."

"She's beautiful, too, you know." Fiyero said defensively.

"I never said she wasn't. But you seemed to prefer a certain type of beauty."

Fiyero slumped back in his chair. "To think she was the one nervous about tonight. I should've been," he grumbled.

"Oh, relax. We love you and we're just giving you a hard time." His mother smiled sweetly. "Now, Miss Elphaba, how did you and Fiyero meet?"

"He made quite the entrance into our life sciences class. It was hard not to notice him." She remembered he'd told her how horrified he'd been. He hadn't wanted to wear the ceremonial robes, but his parents had insisted. Even though they hadn't been with him, he still had felt like it was only right to abide by their wishes. But that hadn't gone over like he had hoped. Elphaba put a hand over his on the table. "And then he ended up being a part of my little group of friends."

"And I swept her off her feet," Fiyero added confidently.

"Oh, please." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He tried to. But I was having none of it."

"For a while. But no one can resist me forever."

"He's right about that part, at least."

"Does he treat you well? I should hope he takes you out and about to wherever you'd like." Fiyero's father asked. "That's what a gentleman should do, though my son doesn't always behave like one."

"We don't actually go out and about too much," Elphaba admitted. "But that's my preference as much as it is his. I'm afraid we attract quite a bit of attention." And they were attracting attention now. But for once, it wasn't Elphaba people were staring at, it was the three foreigners who shared the table with her.

"Understandable." But his mother still eyed them suspiciously. "How long have you two been involved?"

Maybe they should've gone over this! She didn't know the exact dates, nor did she care for them. "Um, well, I honestly don't know. It just kind of happened, and Fiyero really isn't one to pay attention to those sort of things."

"Now that I believe." His mother's face split into a smile. "You seem to make my son happy. I haven't seen him like that in years, not since Sarima, and that didn't last long."

Fiyero shifted uneasily at the name, and she noticed it. "Mother, please. Let's not bring up the past."

"Of course, darling. I'm sorry. How have you been doing at school?"

"I've been doing fine." Fiyero looked over at her and turned her hand over in his. "Elphaba helps me study. She's got the top marks in our class."

"Is that true, Miss Elphaba? That's so wonderful." Fiyero's father turned to her. "How did my son manage to land a lovely young lady like you?"

"A lot of work," Fiyero replied quickly. "It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

Elphaba tried to hide her blush. "I'm not…" How did she explain she wasn't as wonderful as they seemed to think she was? But then she looked over at Fiyero, and the way he was looking at her made her think that maybe, just maybe, she was. So she only smiled. "He's actually quite good to me, though that surprises me just as much as it probably surprises you."

Fiyero even laughed at that. "I try."

"So what is your specialization?" Fiyero's father asked.

"Sciences," Elphaba said. "I'm absolutely intrigued by living creatures, by the differences and the similarities in all things."

Fiyero's father looked impressed. "That can't be an easy classload."

"Oh, it's not hard."

"Not for her, anyway." Fiyero added. "She's too smart for her own good. I can barely get her to have a meal with me on a weeknight. She's always studying."

"I can't imagine," his mother commented. "You surprise me," she said quietly. "I didn't realize just how sweet and smart a girl Fiyero had found for himself."

"Oh, she's not nearly as sweet as she's acting. She gives me a run for my money!" Fiyero remarked. "She did fall for me, after all."

"He's right. I am not nearly so good. I just try harder." Elphaba smiled.

His mother clasped a hand over her heart. "It's so nice to see him this way."

They ate happily, chattering about classes and tribal business. It was probably the most familial of meals she'd ever had.

As they left, Fiyero's mother pulled her aside. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Elphaba gulped, but Fiyero was talking to his father about economic matters, and couldn't help her. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Don't bother with that." The woman waved off her concerns. "Look, my son clearly adores you. Please, don't break his heart."

She was baffled. "How could I ever…?" It didn't make sense to her. He was the one who held her heart in his hands, wasn't he? Only last week she'd broken down almost to tears in his arms.

"He's been hurt before, Elphaba. And I don't want to see it again. Last time he went down in a spiral of women and alcohol. Now he found you. Please, don't hurt my son."

"I couldn't imagine ever hurting him," Elphaba told her, still lost.

"Good. I like you." She squeezed Elphaba's hands.

"Mother, Father seems to be getting antsy. Would you stop chatting up Elphaba before he runs off without you?"

"Oh, goodness! Of course. He has a meeting in an hour. It was nice meeting you, Elphaba. Take care of yourself, Fiyero." The woman bid them both goodbye.

"She liked you," Fiyero said, wrapping an arm about her waist. "So did my father. I told you it would be just fine, Fae."

She wanted to relax into his arms, but there was a question she needed to ask. While she knew they both had a past, she wanted to know all of it now. If he loved her, he should tell her everything. So as they began to walk back towards the campus, she took a deep breath and asked, "Yero, who is Sarima?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba finally discuss their respective histories.

He had known the question would be coming, especially after his mother had brought up Sarima's name during dinner. Fiyero had been silently formulating answers to whatever Elphaba might ask. "In the Vinkus, it's not uncommon for parents to arrange marriages, especially for those in the royal family." But this is where he'd gotten stuck as he'd rehearsed what he was going to say. He bit his lip.

She seemed to sense that and slid a hand into his. "Do you want to wait until we get back to your room, my sweet?"

"Fae, I love you," he murmured. "I don't care if we talk about this here or there. I have… well, I have things I want to know about you, too. Because I know you haven't necessarily told me everything, either."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "That's fair. Shall you go first, or shall I?"

"I had already begun, so maybe it's best if I finish." He worried she'd think it was silly, that he'd overreacted. It had been years ago, and the sting of it was long gone. But he still believed he would've reacted the same today. "My parents introduced me to her, wanting us to get to know each other before we married."

"Understandable."

"And we did. She said she liked everything I liked. She was doing anything I asked, anything I thought of. I thought it was because we were similar. Sarima always laughed when I made a joke, always acted interested in everything I said. I thought it was a match made in heaven." Fiyero sighed. "But one afternoon, I was walking down by the kitchens. I overheard her talking with one of the maids. Her parents had groomed her to please me. Sarima never liked anything I said. Half of the time, she didn't even understand it! She only wanted to either get married or pregnant so she could be queen."

Elphaba squeezed his hand. "Oh, Yero, I'm sorry."

"So I called it off. I didn't want to be manipulated by the woman I was going to marry. After that, I decided it would be easiest to just have my fun and not even tell anyone about myself or get to know the woman. It would make things simple. And I was doing just fine doing that… until you. I don't know if I loved her, Fae. I know I love you."

"You didn't, Fiyero. I mean, you loved what you thought she was. But you didn't love the real person," she said gently. "Fiyero, you were young. Unfortunately, there are people in this world who only want to use us. I've let plenty of people use me for homework, for sex. The only difference is that I knew and accepted it."

"That's true."

"And I can promise you, I care nothing about you being a prince. I forget that half the time, anyway. I have my own title, and I hate it." She squirmed a little.

He laughed. "I know. Part of the reason I wanted to go to Shiz was that I wouldn't be treated like a prince that every girl wanted to bed."

"Well, I wanted to go to bed with you, but not for that reason," she responded playfully.

"But you loved someone once?" He pressed, opening the door to Three Queens.

She walked in, chewing on her lower lip. "Much like you, I was young. It was probably just puppy love, an infatuation."

"In Munchkinland?"

"In Quadling Country."

He started to understand where this story was about to go. Her vehemence when it came to revenge on Surek had made sense before, but now it was clearer. "What happened to him, Fae?"

"Like I said, I was young. He… he wanted to know how to read, so I taught him. And, well, I learned from him, too. But per Gale Force decree, once a young man reaches the age of thirteen, he has to work in the mines. He'd been down in those mines since before I met him. I wasn't stupid; I'd heard about what went on down there. For some reason, I thought maybe he'd be spared." Elphaba shook her head and sat down on Fiyero's bed.

"Was there a collapse?" He knew they happened often. The conditions in the mines had never been safe.

"No, although that is what claimed the life of a family friend. I don't know exactly what happened down there, only what I could gather from other workers. Apparently, they tried pushing them deeper into the mine, to an unstable area. He argued with them, said it wasn't safe. They didn't care. He never raised a hand to them, merely stood his ground and refused to go. But they beat him. They wanted to set an example. Surek was leading the regiment that was stationed there at the time. He gave the order."

"No wonder you want him dead," Fiyero murmured.

"It's one of many reasons, Yero. This is only the beginning of a long list of reasons." Elphaba paused for a moment before returning to her story. "Somehow he made it out of the mines, but he fell to the ground long before he made it back to his hut. I found him there. He never woke up." Elphaba looked up at Fiyero. "Father pulled us out of Quadling Country a few months later, but the damage was done. I wanted to feel that warmth again, warmth I'd never gotten from my own kin. So I did a lot of things to find it. I didn't find it, though, but I didn't care. I just wanted to forget. But then I heard Surek's name and I couldn't forget, Fiyero. I knew what I had to do."

He put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. "That warmth you wanted to find, Fae, did you find it with me?"

"I found something better," she told him, "something I didn't realize existed. And I love you so much. But Surek still needs to pay for what he's done."

"And he will."

"After we get what we need. The man has killed so many people. It's only fair that we use him to save as many as we can." Elphaba rested her head on his arm. "I suppose I understand what your mother was talking about now."

Fiyero's eyebrows raised automatically. "What do you mean by that?"

She stiffened. "I mean… I don't think she'd want you to know what she said."

"Well, too bad." He nudged her. "What did she say?"

"She asked me not to hurt you. I thought that was the most absurd thing I'd ever heard, Yero. I mean, I thought… you're the one who could so easily hurt me. I've never been as vulnerable with anyone as I am with you, and you always seemed so carefree."

"For a reason." He kissed the top of her head. "Elphaba, what happens after you've finished this mission? If we get what we need and we kill him, what's next for you? You wanted to run away to the City before you heard his name, to work from within and destroy this regime. Is that still what you want?" They both knew what he was asking. He was asking her if she was going to leave.

"I… I don't know." She played with her fingers. "A few months ago, giving up everything seemed so simple. But now, there's you."

"I don't want you to do that, Fae. I know it's not up to me. But it's dangerous, and you've already risked enough. Let someone else take the chance, my love. I don't want to lose you."

"And you're a prince. You have responsibilities to your people. I can't expect you to support me running off and becoming a rebel."

He ran his hands through her long, silky hair. "Actually, Fae… if what my father heard was right, if the Wizard plans to hurt my people, I may end up a rebel, too."

"If he plans to hurt you, Fiyero, I'll fight beside you." She ran her thin fingers along his chest. "And I mean that."

"So let's not get ahead of ourselves, then. We've got work to do." Fiyero decided. Their future was unknown, and he could live with that for the time being. "I just need to know how to make him talk."

"He seemed to respond best when I flattered him," Elphaba shrugged.

"I've tried."

"Maybe it only works when it's coming from a woman. Or maybe he's more guarded around you, since you are a political figure."

He knew Elphaba hadn't said much to Surek since the incident. She merely sat beside Fiyero, whispering sweet things in his ear, giggling playfully at whatever he said, allowing him to lead her into a "playroom," (as they had started to call them) on occasion. Elphaba let him do most of the talking. Fiyero figured she didn't want to look that man in the eyes after everything, and he didn't blame her. He realized she was suggesting that she push him even more. "So you're saying that you should ask him? Alone?"

"Not exactly alone. I'm not going into a playroom with him ever again, Fiyero. But maybe when you get up to get drinks, or you can get 'distracted' watching whatever show is being put on for a few minutes, let me see what I can do."

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I couldn't handle it, Fiyero."

"If he so much as touches you, I'll kill him." He growled, remembering that the man had slapped her last time she'd been alone with him. Fiyero cupped Elphaba's face in his hands. "I will not let him hurt you."

Her usual response was that she could fend for herself, but this time, she merely placed one hand over his and smiled. "I know, Yero my hero. I love you, you know."

"And I love you."

"Then let me do this. We're in this together."

"So far, you've done most of the work." He observed.

"You got me in there, came up with our performance. I put my trust in you from the beginning, Fiyero, and you haven't let me down."

"I never will."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba flirts with Surek to attempt to gather more information.

Elphaba had been avoiding making any sort of contact with Surek. After the little episode in the playroom, her rage had only increased and she didn't think she could hide the pure hatred she felt for the man. But for Fiyero, she would try.

She squeezed into a brand new dress, and smiled when she looked over at Fiyero. Even after several months, she still enjoyed the way his eyes took her in each time she put on a seductive dress. "Like what you see?" Elphaba swiveled her hips playfully.

"I always do." Fiyero's kiss was full of yearning. "How in Oz did I manage to get you all to myself? I am beyond lucky." He stood back and gazed at her again.

"We'd better go before I let you get _too_ lucky." Elphaba knew she'd be spending the night, anyway. There was time for play later. Right now, she needed to work. She grabbed her bag and followed Fiyero out the door.

"Jestri will be sitting right there the entire time you do this, you know."

"I don't think he particularly cares what she sees or hears. He probably beats her into silence," Elphaba muttered. "The poor woman."

"You have a point. If you need me, though, I will be right across the room." Fiyero touched her shoulder. "Although knowing you, you won't need me."

"You know me too well, my sweet."

Robin greeted them when they walked in. "Fae, we never talk anymore," she pouted. "I felt like we were becoming such good friends!"

Elphaba only forced a smile. "I'm trying to get to know everyone, Robin. But you're right. Aren't you finished with school for the summer? We should grab some lunch on a day I don't work." It couldn't hurt. Maybe Robin could tell her some things about Surek that she hadn't yet shared.

"I do believe I'm free towards the end of the week."

"Then we'll go. Just us girls." Elphaba promised. "And then we'll talk."

"Good. There are some things I've just been dying to ask you." Robin winked at her and slunk back over to where Vende was sitting, talking to Pert and Lartia.

"I thought she was going to insist on dragging us to sit with them," Fiyero murmured.

"Me, too. That's why I turned it around." She headed towards their usual table, where Jestri was currently pleasuring Surek, her head in his lap. Elphaba tried not to grimace at the sight, and sat down as if it was normal.

Surek gave them a nod of acknowledgement, but didn't quite focus on them. For that Elphaba was grateful. She didn't think she could carry on a conversation while that was going on, so she looked away.

Fiyero put his thumb behind her ear and brought her in for a kiss that she returned with equal fervor, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back and met her eyes. "Do you want to…?"

Her eyes flicked a "no," that he seemed to understand. After seeing that, she wasn't much in the mood for anything. But they had to fake something, so she straddled him, pulling his mouth against hers. This way, she wasn't even looking in that direction. Between kisses, she murmured, "Let me know when they're done?"

He nibbled at her earlobe and whispered, "Yes, my love." His hand settled on her waist. "He's watching us…"

She covered his mouth with hers once more. Elphaba didn't want to know more. Already, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin, imagining what she looked like without the dress. It was difficult to concentrate on Fiyero when she knew who was watching them.

It wasn't long before he nudged her in an indication that Surek and Jestri were finished. Fiyero slid his hand up her body and pushed her back carefully. "My love," he said loudly, "I think I need a drink."

"Could you get me a glass of wine, Yero my hero?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course, darling." He looked over at Surek. "You want anything?"

"Jestri will have water and I'll have a beer, thank you."

Elphaba watched Fiyero walk across the room and pause, eyes falling on the stage. They must've hired someone to perform alongside Horle, the other man who'd been performing with Lartia that first night alongside Pert, because she didn't recognize the woman on the stage. She was down on all fours while Horle whipped her so hard Elphaba flinched in sympathy. But the woman barely made a sound.

"It looks like your man's a little distracted," Surek said.

"He's just enjoying the show," Elphaba shrugged. She'd told him to do that, so it didn't much bother her.

"Perhaps he's thinking of how he'd like to whip _you_ ," Surek gave her a menacing look.

Elphaba uncrossed her legs. "He can do whatever he wants to me, and he's well aware of it." And that much was true. "I'm a very compliant girl." She smiled wickedly. Then, she said carefully, "I'm lucky he's not as much of a magnet as you, though. You can get any woman you want, can't you?"

"I have my ways," Surek replied.

"I'm sure you've learned many things on your travels. Maybe you should come out to the Vinkus sometime. I'm told the women there are different, and you seem like a man who wants to experience everything." Elphaba looked back over at Fiyero. He was tapping his foot to the music in the background, not really looking up at the stage anymore. Daringly, she reached over and placed a hand on Surek's knee.

He cackled a little. "That is for sure. But perhaps I will get that chance, yet."

"Oh? Do you have plans to come visit? If it's anytime soon, we'll probably still be at school, but Yero can make sure everyone is very accommodating during your travels, if you like. Or if you'd wait, I can make certain of that myself." She moved her hand up just the slightest bit, too horrified to do anything more.

"Sometime in the next five years, likely enough." His eye fell on her hand. "I don't know that Yero would want you to be so… hospitable, though." But he was smiling.

"I think Yero would understand, if it were to forge a good relationship with the Gale Force." Elphaba slithered the slightest bit closer, leaving her hand where it was. "What do you intend to do out there? Sample the local, uh, cuisine?"

"I would have to actually work, you understand."

"You seem like a man who doesn't mind mixing business and pleasure." Elphaba spoke in a low voice. "Am I being too forward? I've been waiting for Yero to get a little distracted. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you had me, but Yero would be so hurt if he found out."

"I have that effect on women."

"Now, tell me, Sir, would this business of yours keep you too occupied? Would there be any time to play?" She wiggled her hips and moved her hand up as far as she could without actually touching anything sensitive.

"The Wizard has some… things he needs done. There are a few, um, troublemakers in the region that need to be dealt with."

"Really? Yero hasn't said anything. But of course, you must know things that even Yero doesn't." She brushed her hair off her shoulder. "In many ways."

"That whole region is a cesspool, honestly. I'm sure your beloved over there is an exception, but it needs to be cleared of all its… unpleasantness." Surek shrugged. "But I always make time to enjoy myself."

Elphaba's heart was in her throat. He had all but confirmed Fiyero's suspicion. But she needed more. She needed to know when. "Will I be there? Yero tells me he intends on bringing me back with him once we've completed Shiz. I believe he intends on making me his queen."

"A queen, huh?"

"Yes. My Yero is not stupid. He knows when he has a good thing and he doesn't intend to let me go." She grinned. "He ties me up and threatens to never free me quite often. And I'm always an obedient little girl when he does." But she needed to move the conversation back to the Vinkus. "So will this obedient little girl be there to obey you when you come for a visit?"

"I think you might be. The plans aren't quite definite yet, but it's more than a year out for certain, likely two. I look forward to enjoying your hospitality. I could manage to enjoy that again here, if you would…"

"Oh, no. I'm afraid Yero wouldn't have it. It takes a lot of convincing. Besides, he's always watching me when I'm here. But at Kiamo Ko, the castle is so big and he'll be so busy. I'll be so _lonely_." She was hoping Fiyero would return soon. They hadn't come up with a signal to tell him to come back to the table. "You'll keep me company, won't you?" It was taking everything in her not to wave Fiyero back over to them.

"I might be able to make time for that."

"I'll be looking forward to it, eagerly." Elphaba leaned back into her seat and smiled at him. She needed to keep talking for the sake of their cover, but she didn't know what else to say. "I really am getting thirsty," she muttered.

"Yero does appear to be quite enthralled over there." Surek gave her a knowing grin.

She looked over, and just as she did his eyes turned back to hers. She looked to her side, hoping he'd understand it meant she wanted him back. He seemed to stumble a little and then finally got to the bar. "Well, it looks like he's finally on his way back."

"I think only because he caught you watching him. Is he in for it now?"

"Oh, of course not. Yero does what he wants. I'm the one who likes to be punished." Elphaba ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sure you can help me with that, too."

Fiyero was making his way back over with their drinks and she felt relief flood through her. Surek appeared to notice that as well. "I'm sure we'll continue this discussion at a later date?"

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero as he approached and said to Surek, "You can bet on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do want to tell you guys... I seem to have burned out on this story a bit. I haven't written anything for it in probably a month. This is why I write ahead and then post slowly, so that when this happens I have time. But I don't know when I'll really want to write this again. I have plans for this story, I promise. I just need a break. Don't worry, though, there are a few more chapters I haven't posted yet. Also, I do have the beginnings of a new story...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba argue about what to do with the new information.

Fiyero clutched the windowsill, his knuckles going pale from the force. "They talk as though eliminating my people, ripping apart my culture, is nothing."

Elphaba sat on his bed, and he could tell she wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what he wanted her to do, anyway. "I know, Fiyero. That's how they operate, cold and heartless. We won't let them get away with it. We'll tell your father."

"We'll do no such thing! What do we tell him, Elphaba? That we snuck into a sex club? That the Captain of the Guard implied that perhaps they were planning on eradicating us, only after you basically invited him into your bed?" He snapped.

She was silent.

"I'm not…" He hadn't meant to be harsh with her. She'd said exactly what she'd needed to to Surek, and she'd done it for him. Fiyero wasn't angry - not at her, anyway. "I'm sorry, Fae. That wasn't meant to sound like it did. I just meant that we don't exactly have good evidence here, and there's not much we can do with what we have."

"What did you expect when we went in there, Fiyero? All we're going to get is hearsay. I doubt he knows details, and even if he did, he's not that stupid." Elphaba's voice was strained.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. For months, he'd been too focused on enjoying Elphaba, on having a good time. Now he was faced with the reality of the situation, and he didn't want to accept it. "You're right. There's probably not much more worth getting out of him. But I don't know where to go next." He pounded his fists against the wall.

"I know," she whispered.

He felt helpless, like a caged animal. And then Elphaba moved up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her touch soothed his body, though his mind still ran in circles. Finally, he looked to her. "What do we do?"

"Fiyero, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to go to your father. This requires diplomacy and strategic thinking that he's been doing for years. You're new at this, Yero. You've done what you could, found out more than even your father could. But he's still the king, and he should know this. As to explaining how we found all this out, I don't know what to tell you." She rubbed her fingers into shoulder, lower into his chest, trying to relieve the tension. "You don't have to bear this alone, Fiyero. I'm here, and I know your father would want to know."

He slid his hands onto her slim waist, needing to feel her to ground himself. "I know you're here, Fae." Fiyero took a deep breath as she pressed her face into his chest. "I can't imagine telling my father this in a letter."

"Then don't. We have the luxury of a little time here. Get him to come out to Shiz again. You two can talk about it. Seeing him might give you comfort, too."

"The summer is almost over. By the time he gets back out here, the school year will have started up again for sure." Fiyero let go of Elphaba and sat on the bed, head in his hands. Only last week, his biggest concern about the beginning of his final year was telling everyone about his relationship with Elphaba. Now he longed for that.

"In the meantime, we'll go back there. I can try and see if we can't get more information."

He shook his head. "Don't, Fae. You've done enough. There's no point."

"But we still need to go back. Disappearing would seem suspicious. And…"

"And you still want him dead."

"Don't you?" She asked simply. "Fiyero, he's killed so many people. He'll add your people to that list if we let him."

"I know that, Fae. And I understand the desire to want him dead. My concern is how to go about it without getting caught or giving away everything we've worked for." He patted her knee. Elphaba was a risk taker. She jumped into things head first, and would do anything she thought she had to. But she couldn't do that with this; it was too delicate.

"You don't need to be a part of this, Fiyero. This is my part, and it's treason. You need to protect your people, and if that means staying out of this for the time being, then I understand."

"I will be a part of this. Who else is going to protect you?" He teased halfheartedly.

"So we go back next week, then."

"Maybe we don't have to spend so much time talking to him, though? I'm getting sick of hearing some of his exploits."

"Definitely." Elphaba smiled sadly at him. "We'll figure this out, my love."

So when she went to work the next day, Fiyero sat down and struggled to write a letter to his father that matched the urgency of the situation without explaining it fully.

_Father,_

_There has been a development here at Shiz. I know that you were just here, but I must insist that you make haste and come back immediately. There is something we need to discuss. I'll explain it fully when you get here._

It sounded so vague, but what else was he to say? Fiyero didn't trust the mail anymore. It was run by the government, after all, the same government that was plotting to decimate his people. He reasoned that this was the best, and safest, way to tell his father.

Elphaba returned immediately after work. He hadn't asked her to, but she'd known he needed her. She immediately settled herself in his bed beside him, her hand on his. When he kissed her, she fell back into the bed and they made love. It was as though she knew exactly what he needed, how to keep his thoughts from going too far.

But there was only so many ways he could be distracted, and as they lay in his bed he found his mind wandering back to the very thing he'd been trying to avoid. "This could mean war," he realized.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "That has occurred to me."

"I don't even know how that would work. My people have skirmishes with other tribes, yes, but an all-out war? It's been a long time."

"Fiyero, you've told me how you used to train, learn to fight and to hunt."

"That was standard for a young man growing up in my tribe, not to prepare for war."

"You're smart, though. I know you don't realize it sometimes. Maybe you haven't been trained for war, but you are a good leader. People respect you and your opinions, even here. That's going to be more important when it comes to leading your people." She rested her head on her arms. "Besides, you're getting ahead of yourself."

"Fae, what else is there? We just sit back and wait for the Gale Force?"

"This is why you're going to talk to your father, my love. He might know. It's a delicate situation, and you're right, there could be an eventual war."

"But there are steps that must be taken first."

"Exactly. And your father can better explain them."

He groaned. "I hate this, Fae. Last week, I kept thinking how nice it had been with you, how perfect. The days were slow, and we could do whatever we wanted. It was like going on a romantic holiday. I honestly thought it would never end, one day after another like that. But now…"

"Now all you can see in the future is darkness," she murmured. "I understand. I'd been enjoying our time, too."

"And I can't imagine us ever having this time again. School will start again. We'll meet with my father and begin dealing with this. And then war. When will I ever have peace with you?"

"One day this will be over, Fiyero." But he could tell she didn't believe it.

"Or we could all be dead."

"And I'll be dead with you. I told you, and I meant it, I'll stand beside you in this, for all it does. I'm only one person, and I'm not Eminent Thropp yet, but I will support you in whatever you need to do." Elphaba shook her head. "Sweet Oz."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure when I enrolled at Shiz, I didn't expect to be lying in bed beside a man I love discussing the fate of the country. It's a little… this is not your average university experience." She laughed.

"We're not your average university students, though, are we?"

"Certainly not, my prince." She crawled closer and planted a kiss on his lips. "You are not average in _any_ sense of the word."

He brushed her hair through his fingers, but only sighed. Fiyero knew she was trying to distract him again, and of course he was tempted. But worry had seeped into his soul, his blood, and he couldn't ignore it. "Neither are you," he returned halfheartedly.

"We're sure to attract quite the attention on campus, you know."

Again, she was trying to change the subject, but this time he tried to go along with it. "What do you mean?"

"Fiyero, both of us look much different than the rest of our peers. And now we're dating. And we're actually going to tell people. You don't think that's going to intrigue people?"

"I really hadn't thought about that." He'd almost forgotten that they were about to tell their entire group of friends about their relationship. That concern had all but left his mind when Elphaba had repeated her conversation with Surek. "Are you afraid of how Nessa will react?"

"Not particularly. It's my life, Fiyero. But I'm sure either she or Nanny will contact my father, and he may take issue with this."

"Because of my reputation?"

"Because you're… you're not baptized in the church. But I'm fine with that. It's not his decision."

"Good." Elphaba's eyes searched his, and he realized she was trying to think of something else to talk about. But nothing could mask the fact that a war was coming, and he was about to be standing in the middle of it.


End file.
